


The Seven Year Challenge

by Annariel



Series: Fairy Tales of Primeval [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 43,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Further Adventures of Claudia, Nick, Stephen and Ryan in Fairyland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Storm Crow in the Land of the Sun, part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> With thanks to lukadreaming and fififolle for beta-reading.

Queen Mab's face was bent down close over the surface of the disc. Claudia had spent most of the previous day polishing the bright metal to a smooth and silky surface. As she had burnished the silver, first with wool and then with silk, she had whispered incantations, singing of far off lands and strange sights. Now Mab leaned over it and looked for what could be seen. Her dark skin was almost touching the surface and her long braided tresses were caught in one hand so they didn't touch the mirror.

Suddenly Mab straightened, the beading in her braids clicking and clattering as she let her hair drop. She pulled the silken cover back over the scrying mirror.

"Well?" asked Claudia.

"A gateway will open, somewhere in Helios."

"How soon?" asked Claudia. Helios was far, far away at the edges of the fae lands, but this would be their first opportunity to tackle an anomaly in faery itself.

"Too soon. Even the fastest horse will not get you there in time. We need to talk to the ambassador."

* * *

Ryan was sparring with Robin Goodfellow. This never ended well. In fact it normally ended with Ryan in a foul temper and Goodfellow doubled up with laughter. Stephen watched dubiously from the sidelines as Ryan swung the great broadsword he favoured out of all the armoury of Queen Mab, and Robin, predictably enough, dodged out of the way and giggled.

"Oh master Tom Lumpkin, such a slow lugging creature you are and no mistake. So like a dull stomping troll or one of those sluggardly uggedly golems." Goodfellow giggled once more and then dove in suddenly, his rapier flashing.

Ryan pivoted on the balls of his feet and swept sideways with the broadsword. Robin's rapier went flying.

"Not so sluggardly and uggedly," remarked Ryan. His voice sounded calm but Stephen could hear the suppressed anger.

Robin smirked and stepped backwards in order to make an ironic bow. "Indeed not, Master Ryan, I am quite defeated."

Robin's insincerity was clear in every tone. He flipped out his wrist and the rapier flew back into his hand and darted forwards once more.

Ryan's face hardly moved but his body twisted to one side and Robin's blow went wide. Ryan was getting better at this, Stephen thought, but he still had trouble landing a blow on any of the faery knights. They were too fast.

"Ryan! Stephen!"

Stephen turned to see Claudia heading towards them across the greensward. Ryan kept his eyes firmly on the small and slight form of Robin Goodfellow. The imp had been known to attack him as he left the field.

"We are wanted. An anomaly will be opening!" Claudia stopped next to Stephen and frowned at the man and faery facing off against each other.

"You'll have to wait until they stop posturing," observed Stephen.

Claudia snorted. "Get you gone, Goodfellow. There's no more sport today!"

Robin glanced towards her and then sketched a half salute with his rapier. "Farewell Lumpkin! I suspect I will have no more sport for some time."

He laughed gaily and then left the greensward turning somersaults as he went. Ryan growled and sheathed his sword.

"I don't know why you bother with him," said Stephen.

"Know thine enemy," muttered Ryan.

"Robin isn't the enemy," said Claudia gently.

"No, but there are plenty like him in faeryland and I need to learn to fight them."

* * *

Philana, the ambassador from the court of the pegasi, was a brilliant white in colour, a white that seemed to sparkle slightly in the depths of her coat. Her wings sprang upright from her shoulders and stood almost as high as her head. She whinnied in concern as Mab relayed the news of the anomaly.

"We in Helios are not warriors," she said. "If some fell beast comes through this gateway we will be defenceless."

"I am dispatching my own warriors as soon as this interview ends, but it will be seven days before they can reach Helios, even on the swiftest horse."

Mab gestured with one hand to where Ryan and Stephen stood, already wearing the bright faery armour that had been forged for them. Claudia had changed into practical riding breeches and wore a leather jerkin. As the archer she intended to keep further from the action and the leather allowed her more freedom of movement.

"They can not travel faster?" asked the pegasus.

Mab shook her head emphatically. "They must travel themselves to your land, you know this. There is no short cut."

"I will fly to our court and warn the Dean. There may be some means we can devise."

Mab nodded and smiled slightly. Unspoken in the air was the observation that this would all be simpler if the pegasi would consent to carrying riders.

Philana turned and galloped from the greensward. Mab turned to the anomaly team. "I have had the fastest horses brought forward. Good speed my warriors."

"My lady!" Ryan and Stephen bowed. Claudia dropped a curtsey and then they, too, left the court.

* * *

They set out in the direction of the wild woods. Helios was a long way off and the geography of faery was uncertain but they knew, at the very least, that they needed to get through the woods. Before they reached them, though, they rode through the farm lands, the fertile hinterland of the Seelie court. In appearance the place was a rural idyll, full of neatly-attired peasants in dull yet primary colours. Their hats and shoes were pointed and their hair was bobbed or caught up in ribbons.

The vision was deceptive. Each person here had a tale to tell of enchantment or boggart or will o'wisp and once the sun set many would bar themselves into their homes, while others would process and dance in the moonlight. Faeryland was like that, full of contradiction and danger and beauty.

As the sun dropped low on the horizon there was still no sign of wild woods. Claudia frowned. "We should camp for the night."

"If we carry on, we'll make better time," pointed out Ryan.

Claudia shook her head. "We are daytime creatures. Let's not push our luck."

"If you say so."

They were in the middle of a plain and Claudia could sense Ryan casting around for some defensive feature.

"Let's camp by that stream." Stephen pointed to a brook that crossed the road just ahead of them.

While the men set up the tents Claudia eyed the brook warily. The setting sun sparked off it, throwing light in all directions, like a dancing rainbow. It looked crystal-clear and incredibly inviting.

"Is it safe to drink?" asked Ryan, appearing suddenly at her elbow.

Claudia shook her head. "No, I think not, but I think we can cross it in safety during the daylight hours."

Ryan simply nodded. "We need to find water soon, though. I don't want our supplies running low."

Stephen was their chef. He claimed to be an expert at camp fire cooking, something he said he'd picked up on field trips. Tonight it was a kind of stew made out of oats and dried meat. Claudia couldn't work out what he did to make it taste so good but it seemed his belief in his own ability was justified.

They sat around in the light of the camp fire chatting idly and relaxing. At the Seelie court they were constrained by the expectations of faery, a strange mixture of rigid formality and wild abandon that came naturally to none of them. Out here in the fields, on their own, hunting anomalies like they had in life, they could relax into the people they really were. Overhead the stars shone out, dazzlingly bright in the clear air.

"I wish the stars would stay still long enough to navigate by," complained Ryan.

Stephen laughed. "What would be the point of that? It's not like the land stays still either."

"No, but it's the principle of the thing. At least they should avoid writing advice up there for all to see."

"You're just irritated about Stephen's birthday," pointed out Claudia.

"What's the point of buying a present if your lover has seen `Why don't you get him a cobweb silk shirt?' written across the stars three nights in a row?"

"I like my shirt!" Stephen twisted in Ryan's arms and gave him a kiss.

"You look very good in it, but I'd have liked it to be a surprise."

"But you didn't know what cobweb silk was until the stars suggested it," pointed out Claudia. "You had to come and ask me."

"Well, he knows now," grinned Stephen and waggled his eyebrows at Claudia. Cobweb silk was soft and gentle and almost see-through, a shimmering cloud of suggestion and promise.

A rushing wind interrupted their talk. Claudia looked up once more to see the form of a pegasus blocking out the starlight. She stood as Philana and two others landed on the ground.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The anomaly has already opened," gasped Philana, "and a beast has come through. It breathes poison and is ruining the fields!"

"Can you herd it in some way?" asked Ryan. "Corral it somewhere until we arrive?"

"We are trying, but we have been sent to accompany you and keep you informed of the news as it progresses."

"Very well," said Ryan. "If you don't mind, it would also be useful if you could scout the way for us. It will save time if we don't have to hunt for water sources and so on."

Philana inclined her head. "That we can manage."

"Time for sleep, I think," said Claudia. "We need to ride long and hard tomorrow."

At that moment she saw Stephen freeze, staring over her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Something is moving on the plain," he said. "I can just see it."

Stephen bent low and picked up a spear.

Claudia frowned and stared out into the countryside beyond the firelight.

"Can you light the place up for us?" asked Ryan. "Just so we can see what's coming?"

Claudia threw her hands high, imagining flares and sunshine. Flowers of light blossomed in the sky above them, throwing the landscape into stark relief. In the brief harsh glare their situation was revealed. Large wolves circled the camp. But these were no ordinary wolves, their eyes were the shape of a human's. The whites glittered pale and malevolent in the faery light.

* * *


	2. Storm Crow in the land of the Sun, part 2

"Werewolves," muttered Ryan. "But they work directly for the Morrigan. Why is she attacking us? Isn't there supposed to be a treaty?"

"Who knows," said Claudia. "But we need to fight. They will not be scared away."

"Claudia, I need a defences!" said Ryan quietly. "Something with a small opening."

Fire magic was still zipping through her. Claudia glanced around the camp. They had two tents, huddled close together, and then the camp fire. She raised her arms and watched a wall of flame rise up from the ground behind the tents, ringing the camp.

"It'll hold for a while. Nothing will come through it," she told Ryan.

"They'll have to look into the light as well," said Ryan. "That should give us an advantage."

He drew the heavy broadsword he'd taken to using. It wasn't a faery weapon but came from the horde of equipment left by knights of old, seeking fame and fortune and falling into the snares of the fae. Stephen, meanwhile, had hefted his spear. It was light and flexible, made from pale ash and tipped with silver. A faery weapon from Wayland's Smithy. Claudia strung her bow and planted her arrows in a row before her, each one an elf shot waiting her command.

Philana and the other two pegasi took to the skies, circling the camp from above.

Claudia sang quietly as she nocked an arrow to her bow. It was a low, dark song that froze the blood. She loosed the shot as the first great wolf shape leaped into their ring of firelight. The arrow struck true and the wolf fell, paralysed, to the ground.

She had already snatched up a second arrow as the next wolf appeared, hot on the heels of the first. Stephen leaped forward to engage, the long faery pike swirling through the darkness to impale the wolf. Claudia shot the next and then Ryan waded forwards, the broadsword swinging.

For the next 10 to 15 minutes Claudia was focused on the fight. She continued to shoot the wolves as they appeared while Ryan and Stephen were deep in the melee. Stephen's spear kept the wolves at a distance but Ryan fought up close and personal. The strength in his arms that allowed him to swing the sword meant he made swift work of the beasts he engaged and he was fast, too, fast enough that their speed was probably not of as much of an advantage as they thought. That was a mistake the faery knights often made, assuming that Ryan would be slow and lumbering because of his build and his choice of weapon.

Then it was all over, almost as suddenly as it had begun. Ryan brought his sword down in a crushing blow on one brindled head and then there was emptiness and sudden silence. In the distance sounded a long-drawn out howl.

"What does that mean?" asked Stephen.

Claudia shook her head. "I don't know. It could be sounding the retreat. It could be a call for reinforcements. I'm not an expert on the Unseelie court."

With a flapping of wings the three pegasi landed once more.

"You fight well," said Philana.

Next to her, a brown-coated pegasus tossed its head. "Better than I had thought. We could use your strength and ability in Helios now."

"We travel as fast as we can," began Claudia.

"We will carry you," said the brown-coated pegasus. "Some rules are made to be broken."

* * *

It didn't take them long to strike camp but even so, the sound of further howls on the wind lent them speed. Stephen couldn't help letting his mind race as he worked to pack the tents. Years of fieldwork told him the animals were getting closer, not further away.

As they took to the skies, Claudia cast one last fire spell, lighting up the landscape below. The large, seething, swarming mass of the pack of werewolves was revealed racing across the grassland towards them. Stephen suppressed a shudder, even as Philana bore him up into the darkness.

"What did you do before you served Queen Mab?" she asked.

"Before?"

"Yes, you smell of the mortal world, you must have been something before."

"I was a scientist, of sorts, a field worker."

"A seeker of knowledge?"

"Yeah... something like that." Stephen hadn't often thought of it in quite such high-minded terms. It had been a good job. It had got him out to places he would never otherwise have gone and he'd felt that the information he gathered had helped do some good, but he'd never particularly been in it for knowledge itself, more as a means to an end.

"We too are seekers of knowledge. That is why we have no warriors to repel this beast with."

"Is yours an oral tradition?" Stephen found himself curious.

The pegasus whinnied, possibly a kind of laugh. "No longer. Our ancestors, before we came to this place, did not write, though they could read. But now the spritelings help us. They can copy down our thoughts and make things for us with their hands, even if they are not fully sentient."

"You're sure they're not sentient?" asked Stephen.

"Their parents tell us so, and they themselves grew up through that state so that is some evidence. We have also done some studies."

There were not many spritelings at Mab's palace, and Stephen had to admit they were pretty stupid; mostly they just buzzed about but occasionally a swarm would gather and spiral out into the night in a dazzling display of multi-coloured light. The sprites seemed to pay them little heed, waiting until they grew up.

"How do you conduct a study to determine sentience?" Stephen couldn't help asking.

"We can do a basic measure of intelligence, but we also have some tests for things like self-determination and expression of internal mental states. It is difficult, though, because you don't get much from a spriteling beyond what you ask. We've no measure for distress, for instance. We can't determine any signs of it and the sprites insist that there are none."

"Sounds like an ethical nightmare."

"It is a status quo that has existed for centuries. We act as nursemaids for the sprites and in return we get hands. Everything else is a check or a balance to ensure the situation is not abused. This creature that has come through one of the gateways, it is near one of the big spriteling nurseries. We can not easily just clear the area until help arrives."

"Well, we are on the way now. Especially given you've agreed to carry us." Stephen patted the spear that was strapped by his side.

"You were once a scientist? How come you are a warrior now? That is a baser role."

Stephen bridled quietly, not just on his own account but on Ryan's. "There is a role for all of us. You need warriors now and there is more to being a warrior than just hitting things."

"I see," said Philana. "And that is what attracted you?"

"Well, I was always more an observer than a theoriser." Stephen grinned a little. "This way I get to travel over all faeryland."

This way he also got to keep close to Ryan. From now on they would come back together, or not at all.

* * *

The court of Helios was on a high cliff that overlooked fertile plains. The air was fresh and clear, but there was a noticeable breeze. It felt brisk and refreshing rather than the dream-like sweetness of much of faeryland. Ryan felt more alert and alive than he had in some time.

He stood on the cliff top, surveying the land below him, with Claudia on one side and Stephen on the other. A nasty scar of brown cut through the land where the creature that had come through the anomaly had passed.

"We need to get down there," remarked Ryan.

"There's going to be some politics first," said Claudia.

"The riding thing? That won't concern us much will it? It will be internal."

The three pegasi who had borne them to Helios had vanished into the midst of the herd. There had been a lot of snorting and whinnying in their own language but no one had shown any hostility to Mab's warriors.

"No, I meant it seems there is someone else here."

Ryan turned to see where Claudia was looking. A tall and gaunt man in black robes was striding towards them. He had a narrow beard and a neat skull cap on his head.

"Who is that?" asked Ryan.

"It's Merlin. He is the Morrigan's vizier."

Ryan whistled soundlessly through his teeth and sized the man up. Not a physical threat, but probably a magical and a political one.

"I thought Merlin was a good guy," said Stephen.

"He has worked for the Morrigan for centuries now," said Claudia. "If you want to know his motives, you'll need to ask him, but he was always a politician."

"You're too late," Merlin said as he approached. "The court of Helios already has all the assistance it needs."

"Greetings to you too, servant of the Morrigan," said Claudia and she swept a low curtsey that was almost insolent.

Ryan decided to remain standing and put on his best no-expression face.

Merlin sneered. "I'm impressed you persuaded the pegasi to carry you. There will be trouble for that."

"The court of Helios is learned and wise," Claudia raised her voice and Ryan realised it would carry to the cluster of creatures that crowded nearby. "They recognise that rules are not chains, and extreme circumstances require flexible thinking."

"But no action was necessary," said Merlin. "The Morrigan has already sent assistance. Hasty action is unwise and that is not the way of Helios."

Claudia smiled tightly. "I think, Merlin, that the court of Helios should decide what is their way and what is not and they should also decide whether an action was hasty. The foul beast still roams the plains below."

* * *

They ended up assembled on a small hill overlooking the plain. The court of Helios flew down while their guests were transported on a makeshift gondola that weaved through the branches of a great tree that had grown up from the plain and whose topmost leaves brushed the edge of the cliff. The gondola cars were made of fine silver filigree and the ropes were vines twisting through the branches of the tree. The descent was both beautiful and terrifying.

"The forces of the Morrigan will assay an attack first," announced Thessalia, Dean of the pegasi.

Stephen could feel Ryan seething quietly next to him. The Morrigan's people had arrived first so it only made sense that they should take precedence, but Ryan always hated it when politics got in the way of good sense. Hopefully no one else could tell he was seething. Ryan had a long-practised way of sinking into a kind of blank expressionlessness. You had to tease out his mood from tiny signs, like the whiteness of his knuckles as they gripped the hilt of his sword.

Stephen touched Ryan's arm gently. "There are more of them than us."

"I know and we probably have no more of an idea what the bloody beast is than they do."

Ryan remained tense, however. He was so like Cutter in some ways. It was the principle of being out-maneuvered and people interfering with his job that irritated him, not whether the stakes were particularly high.

A ragged line of misshapen creatures staggered forwards across the plain. There were about a dozen of them, trolls mostly, big and lumbering with craggy features, like the stone mountains they were carved from. But there was also a tree-like creature, sliding over the earth on its roots, sinuous branches waving and curling.

Facing them was the beast. It was four or five times the size of even the largest troll and it had seven heads that darted this way and that. It could spit some kind of poison or acid that left darkly burning patches in the grass.

At a signal from the largest troll the entire line rushed the beast, obviously hoping to overwhelm it with the simple force of numbers. Stephen winced in sympathy as a troll's club smashed down on one of the heads, pounding it to a pulp in the earth. Another head was swiftly lopped off by a huge sword, wielded one-handed by a sleek, gleaming troll, fashioned from coal or jet or some other dark stone.

"This should be over quickly," muttered Stephen. "Looks like we weren't needed."

But then the neck of the smashed head fell to the ground, like a lizard discarding its tail. Two stumps rapidly grew in its place. A third head whipped round and lifted the troll into the air, tossing him away.

The tree creature had reached the thing's body and began to twist its branches around the beast. It appeared the tree was trying to pierce its hide by growing in between the scales. A head coiled around and spat at the tree. An eerie shrieking sound echoed out across the plain. The wood branches steamed and burned and fragmented, dissolving away to nothing. Meanwhile, more necks were falling off and more stumps were growing, each resolving into two heads.

"It's a hydra!" said Stephen in awe.

"Yes, and I doubt the forces of the Morrigan have read their Greek mythology," returned Claudia. "The longer they continue this battle the worse it is going to get."

* * *


	3. Storm Crow in the land of the Sun, part 3

There were fewer trolls now. Some had been tossed aside, but it looked like the creature's acid worked even most rocks and many of the trolls were now just small liquid pools. Only the leader remained, the poison dripping, apparently harmlessly, from his body. He continued to lay about him with a giant two-handed axe, cutting any head that came close to him.

"Merlin! Call him off!" snapped Claudia. "The more heads the creature grows, the worse this becomes."

"We have first assay and we are not yet beaten," said Merlin.

"I disagree," said Thessalia. "This is not a contest. It is an attempt to solve a problem. You've had your chance. Even if your forces are not defeated they are only making the problem worse. Call them off."

Merlin scowled but pounded his staff into the earth, sending up a ball of fire that exploded above the field.

Stephen could see the last troll fighting its way out of the the waving morass of heads and then it pounded its way across the plain towards them.

"Think you can do better?" asked Merlin.

Claudia turned to Thessalia. "I'll need fire!"

* * *

Ryan watched as the spritelings fed fuel into several small burners erected on the plain. He eyed the multi-headed creature nervously.

"It's got a lot harder, thanks to the trolls," he remarked.

"Elf shot may slow it down, or at least the heads," said Claudia. "I'll fire from a distance..."

"But then I need to get in close, cut off the head and cauterise it," remarked Ryan. "It's going to be tricky."

"It'll need both of us," said Stephen instantly. "You can't carry a sword and a burning torch."

Ryan opened his mouth to argue and then closed it again. Stephen was a warrior now. He had to stop treating him like a civilian, and a privileged one at that.

There was a flapping noise and a galloping of hooves and Philana landed on the grass next to them.

"The Dean has agreed that I may assist you."

"Do you think you can fly around the heads and distract them?" asked Ryan at once.

"That is possible. Stephen may ride me, if he so wishes."

Stephen started in surprise. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes! A partnership in battle is a good thing, or so I am told. It will also give you more maneuverability to burn the stumps. You may need that."

She was right and Ryan nodded, biting back the impulse to point out that Stephen was _his_ battle partner.

* * *

Claudia set up her position some way from the hydra. She planted her arrows in the ground before her. Two dozen of her finest, with the truest flights. She began the elf song, willing the arrows to fly true and strike cold.

Ryan walked across the field. He'd switched his broadsword for a lighter weapon that he could hold in one hand and he held a shield in the other. Just as he reached the range of the heads, Claudia loosed the first shot. It struck true. The head that was reaching down towards Ryan froze solid.

Ryan stepped forward and brought his sword down forcefully across the neck. It cut easily through muscle and tissue and the head fell to the ground. Ryan was already dropping and rolling as the next head swept towards him. He raised his shield and the acid spattered across it. Deep-ridged scars formed across the smooth surface of the shield.

The severed neck thrashed upwards and Stephen and Philana swooped down. Stephen carried a burning brand which he thrust at the stump. He looked completely natural, riding bareback on the flying horse. Claudia recalled from his file back at the Home Office in another life, that he'd been a sportsman with a prolific range of sports on his CV. She didn't immediately recall bare-back riding being there, but it wouldn't have surprised her.

Claudia loosed several more shots, and Ryan was surrounded by strangely still heads. He ducked and weaved between them, severing the necks where he could, while Stephen and Philana flew rings in the air, dodging sprays of acid and snapping jaws, and cauterising the wounds.

It was slow work. Ryan was mainly occupied in avoiding the multiple attacks that were launched in his direction, although fortunately the creature seemed easily distracted. Several times Stephen flew by, at the last minute pulling a head's attention away from Ryan and up towards the sky.

Claudia was running short on arrows. The elf shot only slowed a head for a short time and she'd used many up simply keeping Ryan safe. Although the number of heads was much reduced there were still five left and she could see that Ryan was tiring. The heavy sword no longer moved as smoothly and easily as it had. She loosed her last arrow into a whirling head and watched as its neighbour was severed. Stephen and Philana did another loop in the sky bringing the burning brand down onto the stump.

Four heads were left but Claudia dared approach no closer to retrieve her fallen arrows. Ryan dodged another stream of acid but he stumbled slightly as he landed. Stephen and Philana dived but the heads were too close, surging down towards Ryan.

At that moment a stream of light blurred across the battlefield. Claudia blinked and realised that it was a whole school of spritelings, leaving a golden wake behind them as they passed. Ryan's sword lopped off another head.

The spritelings swirled and turned, splitting into streams to lead the remaining heads in separate directions. The hydra appeared confused by the dazzling trails of light and didn't attempt to spit at the tiny creatures. Even so, Claudia held her breath in anxiety. Ryan seemed to draw new strength from the intervention. Three heads rapidly became two and then one. The final head lunged at Ryan once more. He bashed at it with the remains of his shield, pinning it to the ground. Then he hacked savagely at the neck with his sword. Once the head was detached the neck reared up in the air, blood spraying in all directions. Stephen and Philana were already there. As the wound was cauterised the massive beast finally slumped to the ground.

The spritelings swarmed over the vast body. Claudia had no doubt they were gathering blood as a potential ingredient for potions and philtres. She watched as Dean Thessalia and the court of Helios descended from their nearby hill. They came at a slow pace, matching their stride to that of the visitors from the Morrigan.

Merlin swept passed where Claudia stood and she watched as he, too, stooped to gather the blood of the hydra. She would also need to do this, at some point. You never knew what use you might be able to put it to.

* * *

Once the thanks and accusations were over, they all processed forwards to see the anomaly itself. Stephen walked at the back, keeping close to Philana and Ryan while Claudia walked at the front on one side of the Dean. Merlin walked on the other, his face dark and thunderous. There had almost been a row by the body of the hydra when Merlin tried to insist that Queen Mab's forces had `cheated' by accepting help from Philana and the spritelings, but the Dean had cut him short. It had not been a competition, she pointed out, and her interest was primarily in removing a threat from her lands.

The anomaly itself hovered over the plain, sparkling water flowing out of it and into a deep jagged rift in the ground, an endless waterfall that disappeared out of sight in the depths.

The court of the Helios clustered at the edge of the ravine murmuring among themselves. Stephen lost sight of Claudia in the press, though Merlin remained by Thessalia's side.

"The gateway has opened before," said Dean Thessalia. "Our legends tell that originally the pegasi came through such a gateway as this from our homeland in Olympus and into the land of the fae."

Merlin stepped forward, peering into the small waterfall as it plunged into the depths. He pulled a small bottle from his belt and held it under the flow. His expression was strange and thoughtful. His mouth twisted into a thin line that quirked up in the corner.

Stephen frowned. He found the expression impossible to read. It didn't appear to be pleasure or distaste.

"Penny for them?" Stephen was broken out of his thoughts by Claudia's voice. She had suddenly appeared at his side.

"I was just wondering what Merlin was doing?" he remarked, jerking his head in the man's direction.

"Let's see, shall we?" Claudia walked forwards and Stephen found himself following at her heels.

Merlin's face was carefully blank once they approached. "Come to take the waters as well?" he asked.

Claudia paused beside the strange waterfall and held out her hand, letting the water splash over her fingers.

"Going to taste it?" asked Merlin.

"I think maybe not," said Claudia. She wriggled her fingers in the spray, tossing rainbows left and right, and closed her eyes.

"The water of Lethe," she whispered. "One of the five rivers of Hades. The waters bring forgetfulness and sometimes sleep."

Stephen watched the bright and sparkling water as it plunged into the depths.

"Where does that go?" he asked, mental visions of all of faeryland succumbing to forgetfulness.

"Nowhere it can do any harm," said Claudia.

She too produced a small bottle and held it under the water, stoppering it up tight once she was done.

Claudia straightened up and turned back to them, but then stiffened, her eyes fixed on Merlin. Stephen turned to look and saw that Merlin's head was thrown back and his eyes seemed glazed over.

"The red dragon will rise and throw off its chains. The professor must die to understand the meaning and show the way. The white lady wants her freedom but who will give it to her?"

His head rolled for a moment and then his eyes cleared. Momentary confusion flitted across his features and then he stared hard at them.

"What did I say?"

Claudia smiled tightly. "I think you will find that that's classified."


	4. Halloween 2008

**Halloween, 2008**

Jenny was squashed on the couch in Connor and Abby's flat. Her shoulder rubbed against Nick's as Connor knelt on the floor and sorted through a huge pile of DVDs.

"Right, so we'll start with Shaun of the Dead, 'cos no one can possibly say that's too scary and then we can watch the first Halloween movie and then maybe the Blair Witch Project or The Ring, after that I've got..."

"That sounds like quite enough!" Abby slapped Connor's hands gently as they reached for the pile of DVDs.

Nick laughed from where he was sat on the couch. "Let's just watch this Shaun of the Dead thing and take it from there, eh?"

Jenny helped herself to some popcorn and smiled at her three scientific charges. The group movie watch had probably been a good idea.

Nick gazed down at her. "If I get too scared, you'll have to hold my hand."


	5. The Wastes of Silence

Mab's conference room was deep in the earth, a vast hall formed from the roots of a large oak tree that towered over the greensward. The room was dark and cool. Ambient light seemed to flow outwards from the throne, tingeing everything with a slight green. It smelled of loam and growing things and made Ryan think of caves under waterfalls and the depths of forest pools.

Mab sat on the throne and Stephen, Claudia and Ryan sat opposite her. A large wooden table set with fruit and wine was between them.

"It was a ruse," Ryan said, not for the first time. "Merlin was trying to trick us into some kind of panic. We know Nick survives because he has a daughter. We met her and she remembered growing up with him around."

The conference seemed to have gone on for ever and Ryan couldn't think why. Merlin's prophesy was patently false. Therefore, there was nothing to discuss.

Claudia shook her head. "Merlin was true-speaking. I know the signs. It was no trick."

They had been over this ground before. Ryan thumped the table vigorously. "This is stupid. It can't happen, therefore it was a trick of some kind. We would do better to ignore it. To react is a tactical mistake."

He glared at Claudia and then scowled at Stephen for good measure. Stephen had kept out of the row but Ryan would have appreciated his support over this.

"Enough!" said Mab. "If it was a true-saying then we have to assume that something has gone wrong."

"What? With time?" Stephen spoke up for the first time.

Mab nodded. "Indeed. Yamin was born and grew up knowing her father and yet Merlin prophesies that he will die."

"What happens if he dies?" asked Claudia.

"I do not know. Maybe time will heal itself, maybe not."

"Well, even if it didn't happen, I don't see why you should mind," pointed out Ryan. "If Yamin doesn't exist then Lester and Cutter didn't successfully conclude the contract between Albion and the Fae. You will start getting a tribute again."

"It doesn't work like that. Everything, past, future, present is a tapestry woven together by fate. What is done, is done."

"Well, why worry then?" Ryan couldn't help asking. "Surely it will all work out somehow."

Mab stood, robes the colour of wine, embroidered with tiny white flowers, flowed about her as she swept across the floor. She paused to stand before her seeing mirror. Her fingers rested lightly on the surface.

"Sometimes our purpose is to ensure that what is done is, indeed, done," she said quietly.

"Well if that is the case, what do we do?" pushed Ryan. "Merlin has said Nick will die and presumably we can't change that, can we?"

Queen Mab turned to look at him over her shoulder, her dark eyes deep and thoughtful. "You are dead."

"What?" Ryan looked at Stephen and Claudia. They both looked surprised. "Bring him here? Like us? How?"

"I don't know," said Queen Mab. "We will need a gateway in the right time and the right place."

"We have no control over the anomalies," said Claudia.

"The Morrigan does. They are a force of death and decay. I feel that. That means they fall within her realm."

"So basically," said Ryan, "we need to go and see your opposite and enemy, The Morrigan, persuade her to open an anomaly at whatever moment Nick dies, nip through and grab him and then what? Shove him back through the next time we see a woman mad enough to take him on?"

Mab cocked her head to one side and regarded Ryan thoughtfully. "She isn't my enemy as such. We are in opposition but that is the way of things."

Ryan glanced at Stephen who shrugged. Claudia kept her peace. Nothing was served by debating the language of enmity.

There was a short silence and then Queen Mab nodded. "Retrieve Nicholas Cutter. The rest will follow."

"We will need to speak with the Morrigan," said Claudia carefully. "That means travelling to the Tower of the Moon."

Mab nodded. "You will need to cross the Wastes of Silence."

"What are they?" asked Stephen.

"An arid land, the hinterlands of death. To utter word there is ill-omened. You should behead anyone who speaks in the Wastes."

"What?" asked Ryan.

"It will be a trap," interrupted Claudia. "People don't speak in the Wastes unless it is to entrap someone."

Ryan snorted and looked doubtful.

* * *

Three days into the Wastes and Claudia was finding the silence more than oppressive. It lay like a cloak over the land, pressing into her soul, deadening all perception and emotion. They simply travelled and around them the parched rocks and the bare earth were as barren and empty as her heart felt right now.

Nothing lived in the Wastes. They had food, dried meats and fruit but it was running low and there was, as yet, no end in sight. Claudia suspected they were lost, lost in the manner of faeryland, meaning that though they might keep travelling towards the moon, ever hanging in the sky before them, they would never reach it. The distance would stretch before them until they took some action that would lead them outwards.

The last stream had been two days ago. The water skins were becoming light. Claudia saw the anxious glances Ryan and Stephen exchanged when anyone drank and knew they were worried too but the injunction of silence lay on them and they couldn't speak of their concerns. They continued to travel forwards since they had no other options.

* * *

On the fourth day they came across a woman resting by the side of the road. Her back was hunched up and a bright blue shawl covered her head. She looked out at them with aging eyes as they passed her.

"Well met, strangers."

Claudia stopped rigid. The sound itself shocked perhaps more than the consequences and she stared back into the startlingly blue eyes of the old woman. Eyes that matched the bright blue of her shawl.

Claudia glanced at Ryan. His mouth straightened into a thin line of distaste but he dropped down from his horse and pulled his great sword from its scabbard.

"What is it that you intend to do?" asked the woman, sounding alarmed.

Ryan took one step forward and swung the sword. Claudia turned her head away, unwilling to witness the carnage. She heard a crack and then a dull thumping sound. Then the woman's voice made an irritated tutting.

She turned back to see the old woman pick up her head and walk away from them. The headless body conveyed a kind of annoyed impatience. Ryan was looking at his hand and then he placed his thumb in his mouth and grimaced.

The old woman turned and laughed harshly. "Keep your blood well, warrior. The Wastes are always thirsty."

Claudia wanted to discuss it but they were in the Wastes of Silence and so they couldn't. They just carried on riding towards the great pale moon that hung before them in the sky.

* * *

On the fifth day the water supplies dwindled to almost nothing. Ryan had been rationing the water, indicating by signs that they were only to wet their mouths and then only occasionally. Claudia was desperately thirsty and the sun beat down on her, reflected from the hard stones of the Wastes.

She found herself nodding over the reins of her horse. Then, suddenly, in a moment of clarity she felt it stumble. She struggled to adjust her weight but found herself sliding towards the ground. There was a sharp pain and all went black.

She came round to the blissful sensation of water trickling down her throat. She opened her eyes to see Stephen anxiously leaning over her, the last of the water skins in his hand. She appeared to be lying with her head in Ryan's lap. She lifted one hand to the pain in her forehead and was surprised to see her fingers come away slick with blood.

Instinctively she opened her mouth to cry out only to have Ryan's hand clamp itself firmly over her lips.

Claudia thrashed slightly in surprise, catching the edge of Stephen's hand where he held the waterskin and knocking it to the ground. A trickle of water fell out onto the parched earth, mixing with the smudge of blood from her fingers. It soaked into the ground, leaving only a dark stain behind.

Hastily Stephen picked up the bottle, putting the stopper back in. But Claudia hardly noticed. She was watching the colour changing in the earth, the dark brown of water spilt on sand changing to a dull green. Then small blades of grass appeared, pushing their way up to the sky. Ryan let go of her and she rolled onto her knees watching as daisy and lily-of-the-valley blossomed riotously all around them and then drifted away ahead of them. As she looked, a ribbon of green was winding through the Wastes. She scrambled to her feet as a hawthorn sprouted beside her and burst into an array of white flowers.

Wordlessly, they watched the green path stretch onwards, winding this way and that through the barren land but always heading in the general direction of the moon. Silently Claudia mounted her horse, hearing Stephen and Ryan behind her. Then she steered its hooves to the grass-carpeted road and started out once more.

White scented Jasmine hung in great loops from the arms of ancient trees, forming a tunnel above their heads that shielded them from the harsh light of the moon. Snowdrops nestled in the green, jostling with the lily-of-the-valley. White hawthorn flowered on either side.

In less than an hour they had ascended the winding way. The moon no longer hung before them, but they climbed through a deserted valley with towering black mountains on either side. Ice cold waterfalls thundered into crystal-clear streams that criss-crossed their paths and their waterskins were full once more. When she heard bird-song once more in the air, Claudia halted her horse and looked at her companions.

"I take it we have left the Wastes of Silence," said Ryan.

"Well, you'd better hope so or we're doomed now," remarked Stephen.

Claudia laughed. "Yes, we have left the Wastes of Silence. We are now in among the Mountains of the Moon."

It wasn't long until they came to the Morrigan's tower, jutting out of the black rock like a natural buttress. As they drew close, the sleekness of its lines were revealed. The great doors stood open and trollkin rushed to meet them and take care of their horses as they passed within.

Claudia dropped a deep curtsey as they were led before the Morrigan's throne. The Morrigan's face was the pearly white of the full moon and her clothes were of white silk, woven with silver threads that sparkled as they caught the light. Long black hair framed her face and fell straight and uncompromising to her waist.

"What would you here? Knights of Queen Mab?" Her voice was sharp and musical, like water falling on rocks.

"We wish to request the opening of a gateway to the world of men," said Claudia.

"What does Queen Mab have to offer in exchange for the gateway?"

Claudia unrolled a map of faeryland. "There is land here and here in the demesne of Oberon and the Golden City that could be ceded to the Unseelie court. Irontown has also expressed an interest in becoming officially aligned with yourself."

The Morrigan laughed, high and crystal clear. "I have no interest in Irontown. Their ways may not be that of the Seelie court but they are mine neither."

Claudia frowned at the map. It was drawn to show the geography as conceived by the Seelie, but her finger drifted down to the Crystal Caves at the far side to the Mountains of the Moon. "There might be land here," she said. She guessed that to the Unseelie the Crystal Caves were not so remote.

The Morrigan shook her head. "I have no interest in land."

Queen Mab had been afraid of this. "What is your interest?" asked Claudia.

"Right of Challenge."

"That is a big thing to ask for so small a favour."

"Is the favour really so small? So small that you would risk a journey across the Wastes of Silence to come to my court. I wish the Right of Challenge."

"Queen Mab will not grant Right of Challenge indefinitely, but she will grant it for the space of one year."

"One hundred would be a better price for that you wish."

"Three years."

The Morrigan's eyes narrowed and she stared at Claudia. Claudia didn't flinch. She represented Queen Mab, but she was far from convinced that pulling Nick Cutter into faeryland was the only solution to the paradox that presented itself. She had been trying to imagine Nicholas Cutter, so impulsive and rational, in this world and she couldn't. The thought sent a kind of dull foreboding through her. She could afford to drive a hard bargain here. She realised that she had straightened her back.

"Seven," said the Morrigan slowly.

"Done. You have a seven-year Right of Challenge. Use it well."

The Morrigan smiled thinly. "Oh I shall." She twitched her hand and a bright crystal appeared in it.

"Take the crystal into the Wastes of Silence. I guess you wish to open a gateway to a particular person. Anyone with a connection to him should let fall a drop of blood onto the crystal. Then the gateway will open."

The Morrigan held out her hand and a woman, clothed all in white, took the crystal from her. The woman had hair the colour of straw, if you were being charitable, mouse if you weren't. Her dress was a simple woollen tunic, gathered up in a girdle at the waist. The straw-coloured hair was curly but caught up in a loose band to keep it from her face. She moved with an eerie grace as she brought the crystal towards them, her face expressionless.

Claudia took the crystal from her cool hands. "Thank you," she said.

The woman didn't acknowledge her at all. The expression on her face didn't change. She simply returned to stand once more behind the Morrigan's throne.

* * *

That night Claudia dreamed of Queen Mab. Her face filled Claudia's mind to the extent that Claudia could see nothing else. She awoke from the dream with a sense of urgency. She could remember little except Mab's warning.

"The gateway must open at noon today or all will be lost."

So here they stood, Claudia, Stephen and Ryan, in the heart of the Wastes of Silence, their backs to the moon and its mountains.

Claudia knelt and placed the crystal on a rock. In silence she pricked her finger with her dagger and smeared the blood on the crystal. Then Ryan and finally Stephen did the same.

Instantly, in a flare of light, an anomaly opened before them, an acrid burning smell assailed their nostrils and wisps of dark smoke trailed through the anomaly. Claudia reached into her bag and pulled out an apple which she had saved through all the long trek to the Mountains of the Moon. She rolled the apple through the anomaly.

* * *

Nick coughed as smoke caught in his lungs and winced at the sight of blood on his palm. That couldn't be good. He struggled to sit. He wouldn't be going any further.

Amid the acrid smells there was a faint hint of jasmine and honeysuckle. He must be getting delirious. The sound of distant music hung in the air. The corridor shimmered and glowed as if an anomaly lay beyond the smoke.

Something rolled along the floor, stopping just by his hand. It was an apple. When he lifted it close, it smelled of oak moss, wisdom, compassion and Claudia.


	6. Halloween 2009

**Halloween, 2009**

"No! I won't do it." Nick's face was a picture of stubbornness and he stood in front of Queen Mab with his hands on his hips. Immovable object bristled from every sinew. Claudia had a good deal of sympathy with him.

"There is no alternative." Mab seemed entirely unaware of Nick's anger.

"You can't just run people's lives based on an abstract idea of what's best for time." Nick's accent became more Scottish as he became passionate about his subject.

Queen Mab blinked once, infuriatingly calm. "What alternative do you propose?"

Nick glared and then turned to Claudia. "Claudia, tell her this is monstrous."

Claudia looked at Queen Mab. She really didn't like Mab's plan. It ate away at her heart like a constant pain. But Mab had no humanity to appeal to, just the cold logic of the primacy of life.

"There are many ways of returning to the mortal world," Claudia hazarded tentatively.

"As many ways as there are people and hearts and stars in the sky," agreed Mab. "But this is the way that will work for the Professor. He must bind himself back into the world."

"I won't," said Nick.

"You will return to the mortal lands, tomorrow, on All Hallows' Eve. What you do then is our choice but if time unravels it will be your fault."

Mab rose and swept from the room. The four of them looked at each other.

"Ach! I'll go and have a look about the place but I'm not going to see Jenny," said Nick firmly. "Presumably I'll then get sucked back here." He glanced at Claudia.

She nodded. "Yes, the barriers will reassert themselves and draw you back into faeryland if you can't anchor yourself there."

"You should talk to her," said Ryan suddenly. "It sounds like she has a say in this too."

Claudia scowled at Ryan. It hurt to think of Nick visiting Jenny.

Something must have shown on her face because Stephen suddenly said, "Don't worry, Claudia, I'll go with him and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

* * *

Jenny was trying to sort her winter wardrobe when the door bell rang. Trick-or-treaters no doubt. She staggered downstairs to the front door, grabbing the plate of sweets on her way.

Nick Cutter, looking very much alive, was standing on the doorstep, holding a bunch of flowers. Stephen Hart was lurking a little further back, by the pavement. Jenny realised her mouth had dropped open.

Nick thrust the flowers at her. "Look, I can explain."

* * *

"It's not my fault!" Nick asserted for the umpteenth time while Claudia clucked soothingly and changed the ice pack over his eye.

Ryan couldn't help laughing again. " `The Queen of the Faeries says I've got to have sex with you so we can have a daughter.' That has to be the most implausible chat-up line I've ever heard. No wonder she decked you."

"It was something to see," admitted Stephen, grinning also.

"She deserved the truth," protested Nick. "I wasn't going to pretend some nonsense like I'd always been in love with her."

Ryan laughed some more. "I'm sure you're right, but there were more tactful ways of putting it."


	7. The Secret of Dragonsback Ridge, part 1

"You should look happier!" Ryan sat down next to Claudia. They were out on the greensward and she was sitting on a low branch amid cascading roses but her expression was inward-looking and thoughtful. She looked like that too often these days.

Claudia smiled at Ryan. "I'm happy."

"But?"

Claudia shrugged.

"It's Cutter, isn't it? The man's a dunce!" Ryan picked at a rose viciously.

"I'm a little confused about where we stand. But we'll figure it out."

"You're not the only one who's confused. I thought you and Cutter would be a couple once he got here. You know." Ryan mustered a dirty grin for her.

Claudia smiled ruefully. "So did I."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't know. I guess that business with Jenny got sprung on him a bit. Ever since, he's acted like we're back to square one. Professional colleagues, no more nor less."

Ryan snorted. "He's a fucking moron."

She looked at him seriously. "Mab will keep trying to send him back. If we did get together, it might not be forever but I suppose I just assumed we'd make the most of any time we had. Nick and I spent so long circling around each other when we were mortal and now I feel like we're wasting time again."

"You talked to him about it?"

Claudia laughed mirthlessly and shook her head. "I don't even really know what the problem is. He's all spikes and barriers."

Ryan scowled. Claudia retreated into her professional shell whenever Cutter was around. He was going to need to watch out for an opportunity to bang their heads together, preferably starting with Cutter.

"You don't seem all that happy either," said Claudia gently.

He started, surprised anyone had noticed and then shrugged. "I've got used to having Stephen to myself. Now he spends all his time with Cutter and Philana, locked away in that laboratory of theirs."

"He feels guilty about how things ended between them. He's trying to make amends."

"Oh, I know that, and I keep telling myself it will settle down, but just now it would be nice if he was occasionally home in time for supper."

Claudia laughed. "Well, it's evening now. Let's go together and roust our partners from their pursuit of science."

* * *

In only a few short months Nick had turned his quarters into a renaissance laboratory. Glass tubing covered every surface that wasn't covered with notes, and some which were. He had, reluctantly, made a space where Philana could stand, nuzzled close to Stephen, and watch the activities.

"Time to finish for the day," said Claudia firmly, as she entered.

"No such luck," said Stephen gloomily.

Claudia noticed that Nick was pacing backwards and forwards, his face like thunder. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"An anomaly has opened," said Philana.

"Out in the farmlands," said Nick. "Apparently _I_ am expected to go with you."

"You don't want to observe it?" asked Claudia, a little surprised.

"I _want_ to work out what this place is and how it works. I'm having to derive everything from first principles. It's a massive undertaking. How am I supposed to do anything about the anomalies if I don't even have a basic grasp of how the physics of this place works?" Nick waved his arms around wildly, narrowly missing a teetering pile of notes.

"If you view the anomaly it will possibly provide another point of reference between our world and your own," said Philana gently.

"We have to go, anyway," said Stephen. "Something might come out."

Nick snorted.

"Could be anything: raptor, mammoth, phoenix, a one-eyed, one-horned, flying purple people eater." Stephen waggled his eyebrows up and down and the ghost of smile appeared on Nick's face.

"A one-eyed, one-horned, flying purple people eater?"

"Anything is possible. This is faeryland, after all."

Nick snorted, but he was grinning now. "Damn-fool place!"

"Where is the anomaly?" asked Claudia, relieved that Nick wasn't going to be difficult.

"On top of a hill called Dragonsback Ridge," replied Philana.

* * *

It took them less than a day to reach the anomaly, with Philana flying high in the clear blue sky above them, diving down every so often in order to give directions. Dragonsback Ridge was impressive. It was only a small, gentle hill but it rose out of the flat expanses of the farmlands and made a landmark that could be seen for leagues in all directions. In the centre of the ridge was a gentle circular mound but buttresses tailed off at either end. A small village huddled in its shadow; a cluster of low thatched buildings crouched close to the plain. The anomaly could be seen clearly, sparkling in the sunlight on the top of the hill.

They stabled their horses at the Dragonsback Inn and proceeded on foot to the ridge. Nick didn't want to be worrying about the horses while they explored the anomaly.

"You going to look at the gateway?" asked the landlord as they set out. He was a large man for one of the lordly ones, but he was still thin and agile by human standards. His hair was dark and his eyes were a deep thoughtful brown that seemed to dominate his face.

"Yes," agreed Claudia. "We've been sent from Queen Mab to deal with any threat it poses."

"Is it responsible for Ranulph's crops?"

"I don't think so," said Claudia. "What's wrong with Ranulph's crops?"

"The fields keep getting disturbed, the earth all turned over."

Claudia looked at Nick who just shrugged. "Could be something digging?" he hazarded.

"It's not like digging," said the man. "It's more like the Earth is moving, bits of it rising up. His barn burned down as well. Some think he's cursed but if he is, he's not letting on how it happened."

Nick frowned. "Where's his farm?"

"At the end of the ridge," the landlord pointed. "You can't miss it."

* * *

"We should talk to the farmer," suggested Claudia as they headed up the side of the hill.

"I'd like to look at the anomaly first," said Nick. "Stephen can check for tracks at the same time. It will just give us a bit more information."

"My money's on a fire-breathing mole," said Stephen cheerfully.

Claudia glanced at Ryan who nodded his agreement of Nick's plan. They headed up the hill towards the anomaly which was shining clearly in the sunshine above them.

At last they stood in front of it. "Any tracks?" asked Ryan.

Stephen crouched down to examine the grass and the earth. "It's not the best terrain for tracks," he said. "It's rocky and dry but I can't see anything."

"I think I may know what the problem is," said Nick quietly.

He had turned his back on the anomaly and was looking down the ridge towards the hapless Ranulph's farm.

"What is... oh!" said Claudia as she too followed his gaze.

Where once there had, no doubt, been a gentle flat plain, earth was heaving up in vast piles. A large mound stood in the centre with smoke rising from its tip, presumably in the area where the barn had been. Two new ridges now rose up either side of the central one, splitting into little sub-ridges at the end, the earth tumbled and dark in between them.

"Fuck!" said Ryan.

The shape was unmistakable. They were standing on the back of a dragon that was slowly rising out of the ground.

"It's a dragon!" said Nick in wonder and his eyes were bright with excitement.

"There are actually quite a few of them in faeryland," said Claudia gently.

Nick half-shrugged but he was still grinning.

As they watched a small tremor shook the earth and the head moved upwards. Earth fell away to reveal scaly skin. The skin moved and a giant eye was revealed, blinking sleepily in the light.

Ryan started to run down the hill.

* * *

Ryan stopped by the giant head. He wasn't quite sure what impulse had urged him down the hill, but he had felt an urgent need to come close to the creature's eye. He was fascinated by its size and the sparks of red and green that flashed from the scales that had been revealed.

"We need a plan," said Claudia, running up beside him. Her breath was coming in short gasps.

"We talk to it," said Ryan. "Everything bloody talks around here. We talk to it. See what it knows."

"Could be risky," Stephen gestured towards a pile of smouldering wooden timbers. All that remained of Ranulph's barn, it would seem.

"I'll stand to one side. It can't move much yet, or turn its head."

"Worth a try," agreed Nick.

Ryan looked into the giant eye and felt like he was falling into a deep well. He felt the familiar spike of adrenaline flooding his system and briefly his ears filled with the rattle of automatic weapons' fire and the smell of cordite. He shook himself, clearing the sensations from his mind.

"Oi! Dragon!" he shouted. The great eye blinked slowly. As it opened the gaze fixed properly upon him. Ryan caught the faint aroma of unwashed men, crowded in jeeps and barracks.

"Who calls me?" A low rumbling voice echoed through the earth. Ryan could feel the words coming up through his feet and shaking his body.

"Queen Mab sent us," said Claudia.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ryan.

"I was trapped here by Merlin."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" muttered Stephen. Ryan faintly heard Claudia shushing him.

"I am the red dragon of the British. For many ages I fought the white dragon of the Saxons beneath Dinas Emrys. Merlin had King Vortigern release us and we fought in the air over Britain and for a while I was victorious but in time the white dragon prevailed. Merlin came and whispered lies to me. He bade me fly down to the land and wait for the white dragon to fly overhead and while I lay on the land he bound me close so I could not fly. The earth was piled on top of me and I fell into sleep."

The dragon made a low humming sound and the great eye drooped closed once more. Instinctively Ryan laid a hand upon the side of the hill. It felt alive and thrumming with energy. He sensed that power was building.

"There's energy here, of some sort," he said thoughtfully.

"Why is it waking up now?" asked Philana quietly.

"It must be to do with the anomaly," said Stephen.

"It could be generating some kind of energy that the dragon is absorbing," mused Nick.

"This waking is Merlin's doing," muttered Ryan.

"What makes you say that?" asked Claudia.

"We know the Morrigan can control the anomalies. She's got her seven years right of challenge and suddenly an anomaly opens right on top of a buried dragon and wakes it up?" Ryan rolled his eyes.

Nick rubbed his chin. "He has a point."

"So, how do we find out if there is energy coming from the anomaly?" asked Claudia, looking at Nick.

Nick looked sideways at Stephen and Philana. "I think now might be the time to check out my ley line theory. We are going to need dowsing rods."  
Claudia stood next to Philana as Nick and Stephen wandered around the dragon's back clutching pieces of wood. Ryan remained at the dragon's head, waiting to see if it would wake up again.

"Anything?" asked Claudia as Nick and Stephen went into a huddle.

"Aye, if I stick my head through yon anomaly I can see Wiltshire."

"How...?" began Claudia.

"Avebury stone circle," explained Stephen. "Even Mr `I'm not interested in human-made artefacts' here can recognise that."

"I never said I wasn't interested in artefacts," bristled Nick. "Just that, as zoologists, we shouldn't get side-tracked into branches of archaeology unrelated to evolution."

Stephen grinned at Claudia.

"Is Wiltshire significant?" she asked.

"I think Avebury might be," said Nick.

"There's a ley line, a very powerful one, running right up to the anomaly," said Stephen.

Claudia frowned. "I thought you said ley lines didn't exist in the mortal world."

"They don't, but right now that little bit of Wiltshire is connected to faery and if ley lines did exist then they would definitely run through Avebury." Nick looked confident.

"There's a ley line here that runs straight out of the anomaly and then right down the dragon's back to its head," said Stephen. "Basically the anomaly is pumping power into it."

Claudia glanced down the long neck to where Ryan stood, small and tiny below. "Oh!"

* * *

They were up late that night, talking through the possibilities and ramifications. The dragon hadn't stirred again but, as a precaution, Ranulph had started moving his livestock away from the head.

They occupied a small parlour on the second floor of the inn, with a window that overlooked the courtyard. They propped the windows open, and allowed the warm summer evening to waft the smell of jasmine and honeysuckle into their room.

"Will the dragons side with the Morrigan in a challenge?" asked Nick.

"Not automatically," said Claudia. "Of course if the Morrigan can free this one from its chains, that might make a difference."

"I imagine it will," said Ryan. "How come no one knew it was there?"

"Merlin probably. Maybe he shifted the hill here from somewhere else. It isn't impossible," said Claudia.

"Do we need to do anything, though?" asked Stephen. "Is the dragon going to go on the rampage once it wakes up?"

"Unlikely, especially if we make sure there is food to hand," said Claudia.

"Aye," agreed Nick. "I imagine it will react a bit like a creature coming out of hibernation. It'll be hungry and maybe a little disoriented, but I don't see why we shouldn't be able to talk to it."

"Talking to dragons is risky. They aren't safe," Claudia warned.

"Well, I'm not prepared to countenance killing a sentient creature just because we're worried about what it might do."

Ryan nodded. "I think we need to know its intentions."

Claudia sighed, but she agreed with them and so far the locals had seemed more awed than scared to find there was a dragon under their hill.

She glanced out of the window to see horses in the courtyard below. She leaned further out, peering down into the darkness, trying to work out who these late arrivals might be. There was a woman dressed all in white on a horse, standing out against the rapidly darkening sky. Long blonde hair fell in a thick and heavy braid over one shoulder. Her back was ramrod straight and her head was held high and proud. A man stood by her foot, one hand held out to assist her down from the horse. She ignored him and swung herself out of the saddle in one flowing movement, white cloth swirling around her. Then she marched into the inn, giving hardly a backwards glance.

The man looked upwards at Claudia as the sun finally dropped below the horizon. The red of sunset reflected momentarily in his eyes and, with a start, she recognised Merlin.


	8. The Secret of Dragonsback Ridge, part 2

Claudia looked back into the room where Nick and Stephen were still engaged in a theoretical discussion of ley lines. Ryan was sketching a rough hand-drawn map of the area and Claudia could tell, from the way Nick was eyeing it while he fiddled with a ruler, that he was itching to start drawing ley lines all over it.

"I'm just going downstairs for a moment," she said. She wasn't surprised that none of them even raised their heads.

The noise from the common room below their quarters was loud. Someone was playing a lively fiddle tune and she could hear feet stamping and hands clapping. She moved down the little creaking stairway, towards the back door to the courtyard. There was a small glass window set in the landing and red light from the setting sun illuminated the corridor.

The woman was standing at the foot of the stairwell. She seemed to gleam faintly. Claudia caught her eye and a faint smile played across the woman's face. Then the expression seemed to fall from her face and the glow from her person. With a shock Claudia recognised the handmaiden she had seen at the Morrigan's palace and her mind struggled to work out why she hadn't recognised the woman before.

The door to the courtyard banged shut and Merlin stood there. He hardly glanced at the woman as he brushed passed her with a curt, "Follow me!" Then he saw Claudia.

"My lady Dara!" he said.

"Merlin, what a surprise." Claudia mustered her best Civil Service smile.

"And a pleasure I hope." He bowed faintly, still walking up the stairs towards her.

"What brings you to the farmlands?" asked Claudia.

"What do you think?" asked Merlin and he gestured out beyond the walls of the inn to Dragonsback Ridge beyond.

"Who's this?" Nick's voice broke in behind her.

"Nick, this is Merlin, vizier to the Morrigan. My lord Merlin, Professor Nicholas Cutter."

Merlin climbed the stairs towards them, forcing Claudia to step back into the corridor to let him past. The white lady trailed behind him.

"Professor Cutter, it is a pleasure. I hope to compare notes with you tomorrow. However, it has been a long journey. I do hope you will excuse me."

"Oh! Aye!" Nick sounded vaguely surprised.

Merlin brushed passed them, a faint musty smell following in his wake. The white lady followed, not even glancing at Claudia and Nick.

"What was that about?" asked Nick, once he'd gone.

"I'm not sure. We already know he's involved somehow with the anomaly and the dragon. It's no coincidence he's here."

"I was just..." Nick gestured vaguely towards their rooms and the staircase.

"I thought I saw Merlin arrive," Claudia explained. "I wanted to check it out." She had wanted to know who the woman in white was too, but couldn't explain now why she hadn't recognised the servant, except that her bearing had been proud and forceful in the courtyard, even though it had reverted to servile disinterest once they were within the inn.

"Learn anything?"

Claudia shook her head ruefully.

Nick moved forwards and they shuffled awkwardly past each other in the narrow corridor.

"Nick?"

"Yes."

Claudia wasn't sure what she'd meant to say. Are you happy? What's the problem? Can we talk?

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"I won't do anything foolish, I promise."

She smiled. "You wouldn't be Professor Nicholas Cutter, if you _didn't_ do something foolish."

Nick smiled back. "Mebbe, but I'm doing my best, you know."

"I know. Goodnight, Nick Cutter."

"Goodnight, Claudia Brown."

* * *

Claudia went out in the first light of the morning. The others were still eating their breakfast but it was a bright, clear day with a brisk, fresh feeling and she felt the urge to walk and think.

She was positive that Nick's reticence was not because he thought any less of her. It was as if their relationship had taken three steps backwards into casual flirtation, but the undercurrent of attraction was still there. There was, of course, the awkward question of Jenny. Claudia still wasn't clear how much Nick cared about her and if she wasn't clear then she very much doubted that Nick was. But she suspected mixed feelings lay at the bottom of his current behaviour and she didn't know how much she wanted to resolve that. She wasn't even sure if she was any keener on sharing Nick with a phantom woman called Jenny than Jenny had proved to be on sharing him with a phantom woman called Claudia.

Her feet had brought her into the fields by the inn where she could observe the towering form of the dragon's head. She paused to gaze upon the great beast, still trapped and sleeping in the earth, though more appeared to have fallen away from the vast form during the night.

"Dara, what an unexpected surprise."

She whirled to find herself face to face with Merlin, a black crow in the landscape.

"Hardly, you knew I was here. Why shouldn't I take a walk in the morning air?" She smiled coldly at him. "What brings you here, servant of the Morrigan?"

"We are always interested in the gateways and this one has opened in quite a unique spot."

The both gazed for a moment at the bright anomaly on the crest of the dragon's back and then the sweep of the great creature's neck coming down to the head, at rest on the ground.

"Agreed."

"Claudia!" It was Nick, trailing out of the inn, Stephen, Ryan and Philana on his heels.

"Nick," she smiled.

Nick glared at Merlin with a look he reserved for civil servants who were about to get in the way. Given Merlin's ostentatious cloak, ruffling with black feathers and shot with threads of silver, Claudia felt this wasn't a bad assessment. Nick was beginning to fit in.

Nick gazed up at the hill, ignoring Merlin. "I want to get up there again today. We need to measure the strength of the ley line. See if it's changing."

"I imagine it will change as the gateway fluctuates in strength," said Merlin. "That is what the others have done."

Nick's attention refocused on Merlin. "You've studied these before."

"In my own small way, yes."

* * *

Claudia followed Nick and Merlin up the hill, Stephen, Philana and Ryan at her side.

"Is it a good idea to tell Merlin so much?" asked Philana.

"No," said Claudia. "But I'm not sure how to stop him. Nick's never taken political limitations well and Merlin clearly knows a great deal about how faeryland works."

"He's being analytical about it," observed Stephen. "Nick's been tearing his hair out to find someone who doesn't answer `it just is' when he asks about something."

"I'm wondering if anomalies are actually related to ley lines in both worlds." Nick's voice floated down to them. "Maybe lines of power do open up when an anomaly appears."

"Nick!" Stephen jogged forwards a little to catch up with him.

Claudia watched as Stephen's face pantomimed a warning. Nick just frowned at him.

"I am concerned about any association with this person." Philana trotted forwards too. "He represents the Morrigan and his presence here is almost certainly a bid for power as part of the challenge."

"This is ridiculous. I can talk to people, can't I?" Nick looked back down the hill towards Claudia, a challenge in his eyes.

Merlin interceded before Claudia could frame her reply. "Indeed, I do not see why political differences should get in the way of any genuine enquiry into the nature of the gateways."

"I do not believe this discussion is in the spirit of an unbiased exchange of ideas," said Philana a little pompously.

"I agree with Philana," said Stephen. "Merlin's trying to dupe you."

"Now look here," began Nick.

"This is going to end so badly," Ryan muttered in Claudia's ear.

"I quite understand that court politics make this difficult," said Merlin.

"This has nothing to do with court politics!" stormed Nick.

"It has everything to do with court politics!" retorted Stephen. "He's the Morrigan's vizier, what makes you think he's even remotely disinterested in politics?"

"I agree with Stephen," said Ryan.

Nick rolled his shoulders in a gesture of irritation. "You would!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryan squared up against him.

"Stop it!" said Claudia. "Just, stop it! All of you!" She looked suspiciously at Merlin. "Are you deliberately trying to drive a wedge between us?"

"Far from it. I have a great deal of admiration for your work as a team. I'm just not sure that the Seelie court is the best place for you."

"What do you mean?" asked Stephen suspiciously.

"The Seelie court is hidebound by the traditions of the past. They may claim to represent growth and rebirth, but they see themselves as the representatives of nature and directly opposed to science. The Unseelie court does not view science and nature as opposites."

"Nor does the Seelie court," said Philana quietly.

"Of course!" Nick suddenly slapped his forehead.

"What?" asked Claudia.

"Whichever court effects its escape will be owed by the dragon."

"What?"

"Gifts, geases, favours and curses - they all have rules around here. There's a science to them. The dragon will owe whichever court frees it! But that means Merlin here thinks we have a chance to get it out of the earth!"

Nick had already turned his back on Merlin, apparently no longer interested in the politician, and was striding on his way up the hill.

Up above them the anomaly still shone out.

"Sometimes I think we underestimate Professor Cutter," Ryan murmured to Claudia as they raced after him.

She grinned. "Only sometimes?"

Ryan caught her hand and pulled her up short.

"What?" she asked.

"You have to talk to him, you know?"

"What?"

"Look! I was meaning to talk to him and tell him he was being an idiot but you're being just as stubborn as he is. You act all professional around him. Tell him how you feel."

"Ryan!"

"Honestly, I know it would be nice if he met you halfway, if he wasn't behaving like a bloody child whose toys have been taken away half the time but, as you say, sometimes we underestimate him."

"I think I've made my feelings clear."

"You made them clear before you vanished, and again once when it seemed like the two of you could never meet again. Maybe he shouldn't need to, but maybe he needs to be told a third time, here and now, because he's an idiot, but not that much of an idiot."

Claudia glanced up the hill towards Nick's retreating back. "A third time."

"If you want him, and God alone knows why you would!"

Claudia laughed. "Very well, Ryan. I will let him know a third time how I feel but you!" and she jabbed a finger into his chest, "have to promise to speak to Stephen if I do."

"What do I have to speak to Stephen about?"

"All this moping around being unhappy that he spends so much time with Nick and Philana. I know you, Ryan, and you're all bottled up and miserable. If I sort out my thing with Nick I want you to sort out this thing with Stephen."

"Claudia..."

"Deal?"

Ryan spread his hands. "OK, deal, but I'm going to look like a right wilting violet numpty when I do."

Claudia patted his cheek. "You make a lovely wilting violet numpty. Don't worry about it."

* * *

Claudia was gasping when she got to the top of the hill. Nick was already there, planted in front of the anomaly with his hands on his hips and a glowering, thoughtful expression on his face.

"One dragon wouldn't make all that much of a difference, you know," she felt compelled to say.

"Mebbe, I'm not into the politics or the tactics. But Ryan's mentioned that Mab lacks heavy air support."

"The dragons tend to remain neutral and they're really the only heavy flyers around. The Morrigan doesn't have much heavy air support either."

Nick grunted non-commitally. "Still, I'm convinced that control of the dragon is at the heart of this."

"What makes you so sure?"

He stopped and his grin was both defiant and self-deprecating. "I'm always right."

Claudia slapped him gently and he caught her hand. "Were you worried I was about to make a political dog's dinner of that?"

"Just a little."

"Between you and me, I was. Merlin overplayed his hand there."

"You weren't tempted?"

"If it had been a genuine offer I might have been, but you're always running across companies with offers in my line. There's a tidy business in archaeological surveys of prospective building sites. You get a nose for the ones that are more about the money than the archaeology."

"I doubt Merlin is in it for the money."

"Aye, but he's too smooth. Besides, would you have switched sides to the Unseelie court?"

Claudia hesitated. She doubted it. She would have needed good reason. "I... don't know..." she tripped over her words.

"Well, I'm not switching sides unless you are," Nick blurted out and then he suddenly blushed, as if realising he had given himself away.

"That's good to know."

Nick was still holding her hand and he raised it gently to his lips, kissing her palm. "I'm in your service, my lady!"

His eyes were dancing and flirtatious. Claudia opened her mouth to say something, to begin that conversation she'd just promised Ryan she would have, but suddenly Nick dropped her hand and whirled about to face the anomaly once more.

"Right! Ley lines!" Nick spread his arms effusively.

Stephen jerked his head towards Merlin who was standing on the far side of the anomaly, like a black crow on the grass. Nick shrugged. He'd clearly decided the best way to deal with Merlin was to ignore him.

Nick pointed at the anomaly. "It's funnelling power through the anomaly and down the dragon's back. So far the dragon hasn't woken up properly, but as the power builds..."

At that moment the anomaly pulsed once and closed. Nick fell silent in mid flow and blinked.

For a moment everything was quiet. Then, suddenly, the ground beneath their feet shook and heaved.

Nick turned and began running down the dragon's side, stumbling as the ground moved beneath his feet. Claudia fought for her balance as she followed. There was the sound of wings and she saw Philana taking to the skies with Stephen on her back, looping over their heads.

Ryan was ahead of them. He slid down the dragon's neck and then, at the lowest point, turned sideways, landing lightly in the earth of the farmlands. Nick, taking his cue from Ryan, followed. Claudia switched direction towards the neck with difficulty, digging in her heels as she skidded over the thin layer of earth that was shaking itself free from the scales beneath.

She stumbled as she reached the ground and was grateful for Nick's steadying arm around her waist. She glanced up at him and his eyes sparkled.

"Any excuse, really..." he mumbled.

"Don't worry, chivalry is part of the landscape!" she grinned back.

"Well, I expect you to do some rescuing, just to keep the chivalry equally portioned out."

A vast roar sounded from somewhere ahead of them and then it petered out, fading into a low moan. They hurried after Ryan.

Stephen and Philana were already standing by the head of the dragon.

"What happened?" Claudia demanded.

"I cannot break free," said the dragon and the earth shook once more. "I cannot break free and now I grow weak."

It groaned again, arching its head back, but failing to pull free.

"What happens now?" asked Ryan quietly.

Merlin stalked towards them, dusting earth from his robes with a look of distaste. "It's trapped. It cannot get free. It remains held fast." He stared at the great creature with dispassion.

"Will it go back to sleep?" Stephen asked.

Merlin shrugged. "Maybe."

"No," Claudia said. "I don't believe it will. The energy from the anomaly has woken it from its slumber. Things will not go back to the way they were."

The dragon cried out.

"Do something," said Ryan, quiet and fierce. "Do something, Dara."

Claudia looked at him, surprised by the use of her fae name. His face was set in a grimace.

The dragon groaned. "My limbs are heavy. I cannot move."

Ryan placed a hand on the side of its face, where the earth had fallen away to reveal the scaled skin beneath.

"We will do something!" he said fiercely.

"You are a warrior of the Britons. I can feel it in your touch."

"I am."

The dragon rumbled. "I cannot help you, warrior mine. I am yours but I can not fly. I remain bound."

"We will do something." Ryan whirled to face Claudia. "Can you shift the hill?"

Claudia shook her head. "No, that hill will not be moved easily. Not by simple effort alone."

"Then what?" asked Nick. "What can we do?" He ran his hands through his hair.

Claudia felt at her waist and her hand closed about the tiny silver vial which contained the water of Lethe. She freed it from its clasp and lifted it up so Ryan and the others could see.

She looked Ryan in the eye and he nodded at her ever so slightly.

"What's that?" asked Nick.

"The water of Lethe," she said. "It brings sleep and forgetfulness."

"You don't have much," warned Merlin. "You really want to waste it on this?"

Claudia thought she detected bluster. "Yes, I do," she said quietly.

She walked up to the dragon's vast head.

"This will make you sleep," she said and held forth the vial. "Will you have it?"

"You cannot free me?" asked the dragon.

"No, I'm afraid I can not."

"Then I will sleep," it nodded and the faintest wisp of smoke drifted up from its nostrils.

Claudia emptied a few drops from the vial into its mouth. "Sleep my friend, listen to my voice and let the slumber over-take you."

She began to croon, low and soothing, letting the magic of an enchantment weave around the water. "Sleep until my voice calls you."

The great eyes drooped and closed. The was a faint rumble and then the dragon slept.

Behind her Merlin muttered something in an ancient language. Claudia didn't catch the words precisely but she heard the tone of a curse. Nothing trembled or darkened though; whatever Merlin had invoked it was passing and would not affect her or those in her charge. But the anger behind the words was real. The Morrigan had wanted that dragon awake.

* * *

After that it was all bureaucracy, or the fae equivalent. There was Ranulph's land to be reinstated or moved and some way to mark the hill as belonging to the dragon to be devised. Merlin left with a sneer and a vague jibe about the travails of running things. Nick, Stephen and Philana dashed about on the dragon's back taking readings with dowsing rods. Or at least Stephen and Philana took readings while Nick waved pieces of wood and alternated between excitement and curses. Ryan stood guard by the head of the sleeping dragon, solid and alone. It wasn't until late that evening that Claudia was eventually seated in the back room of the inn, nursing an incipient headache.

"Penny for them?"

Claudia looked up sharply to find Nick standing over her. He placed a glass of mead and a platter of bread and cheese on the table before her. "You need to eat."

"I've been busy."

"I noticed. When you get down to it, it seems there's not so much difference between the lordly ones and the general public."

Claudia laughed. "No, not so much. Though the general public can't place a geas on you if you get on the wrong side of them."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Claudia took a good bite out of the bread and cheese and a slow sip at the mead. "I miss a decent New World Chardonnay," she commented.

"The bitter here is very good."

"And the whiskey?"

"Well, you need to chase it down, but up towards Irontown and Oberon's lands they distill a good whiskey."

Claudia licked her fingers, where they were sticky with butter. "Thanks for the food."

"I was worried about you. I thought Merlin let loose a curse there."

"He did, but it was only a little one. A curse at the circumstances, not at any people. Nothing to worry about."

"That's good to hear, though it means he didn't have complete control of that anomaly."

Claudia nodded. "I think they can open them, but maybe not sustain them. Opening them is not so easy either. It was blood magic to open the one that brought you here. You don't go casting blood magic lightly."

"So the gamble failed."

"For now."

"For now?"

"It's the way of faeryland. That dragon will not remain asleep for long. It is just trouble staved off for another day."

"Does that water of Lethe wear off?"

"The water itself induces endless sleep, but I wove a spell into it. I can wake the dragon at will if we can work out how to get the hill off its back."

"That stuff about `Sleep until my voice calls you'?"

Claudia nodded. "I wanted to place an end point on the spell. Things may change."

"I have a feeling that may put you in danger."

"We're at war. It may not look like it, but we are," Claudia found herself frowning at Nick. Sometimes he could be so naive.

"There's still no need to put yourself in the firing line."

"You do it all the time, or you used to," she snapped back.

He raised his hands. "Mea culpa. I'm just a little old-fashioned, I suppose, and this is an old-fashioned place."

Claudia shook her head emphatically. "It's a wild place. Don't let the farms and the flowers fool you. This place is incredibly dangerous. Surely you realise that?"

Nick looked momentarily taken aback. "I've made your life harder."

"You couldn't help..." she tailed away. He couldn't help Helen shooting him but the thought stuck in her throat. Some things they didn't discuss.

"Claudia, I just don't want you hurt."

"I don't want to get hurt and I don't want you hurt but you can't hide from the reality of this place."

"You think that's what I'm doing?"

"A little. You shut yourself away in your `lab', doing `research'. You nearly didn't come to the anomaly. What happened to your sense of curiosity?"

"You like me curious, do you?"

"I like _you_ , Nicholas Cutter. That means someone frustrating and opinionated and sure of the rightness of things _and_ someone who rushes off to anomalies just to see what's there!"

"And someone who never quite gets to the point with a beautiful woman," his eyes danced.

" _That_ , I'm not so keen on." Claudia stood up and walked round to his side of the table. She leaned down and kissed him firmly on the lips. "I'm not going to keep kissing you forever, you know. Sooner or later I'll give up and go away."

"I kissed you first."

"That was a long time ago and in a very different place. What's going on in your head, Nick? Is it because the otherworld is so different?"

His arms snaked around her waist. "I don't know, but I don't feel any differently about you. I'm just being a fool."

She leaned down and kissed him again. "Stop being a fool and come to bed."

He stood up, pulling her close. "You know what, Claudia Brown? I think I will."

* * *

Ryan and Stephen were just mounting the stairs as Claudia and Nick crossed the corridor and entered Claudia's room. The door shut firmly behind them.

"About bloody time," said Stephen with a grin.

Ryan mumbled something in return, uncomfortably aware that he had made a deal with Claudia and that he was now bound to follow through.

"What's wrong?" asked Stephen as he opened the door to the back room.

"What do you mean?"

"You've gone all tense and quiet. I've mentioned before that thinking too hard doesn't suit you." Stephen sat down in one of the stuffed arm chairs, his lanky frame sprawled untidily over it.

"I promised Claudia I'd talk to you if she talked to Nick," confessed Ryan.

"What about?" Stephen sat up properly in the chair, suddenly all alert.

"Nothing you can fix which is why there isn't any point in this conversation. It's just Claudia and Nick needed to sort themselves out so I had to promise."

"Even if I can't fix it, I'd like to know what it is." Stephen's eyes were concerned.

"It's just stupid."

"Even so, if it's bothering you enough that Claudia thinks we should talk then I'd like to hear it. I'm serious, Ryan. I won't laugh."

"I just feel a little left out when you and Philana go off to talk to Nick. That's all. But I don't want to interfere with your friendship, so it's just something I need to get over."

Stephen frowned thoughtfully and his hands teased his short hair into spikes. "You don't have any friends in faeryland." It was a statement, not a question.

"I have you, and Claudia and Nick, and Philana."

"No, I mean, no _fae_ friends. None of us do. We're clumsy and human and sort of brutish and ugly in their eyes."

"Where's this leading?"

"If I'm honest, part of the reason I've been spending so much time with Nick is that it's so good just to have someone else to talk to. Not that I don't love talking about stuff with you and with Claudia, but it's an awfully small social circle."

"And Claudia and I never really understood the science part of your life."

"It's not that."

"No, I think it is. Since we're talking about friends and colleagues, it pisses me off that the Knights of Queen Mab won't acknowledge me as one of theirs. I'm used to having soldiers in my life. People I can go down the pub with at the end of the day, and swap dirty jokes with, and who understand about soldiering and what it's like. You're a great warrior Stephen, but you're no more a soldier than I am a scientist."

"The Knights of Queen Mab aren't soldiers either, not in the sense you mean."

"I'd not really thought of it this way before," Ryan mused. "But now I have, I think I didn't mind so much when you were also missing out on having scientific colleagues, but now you've found them, you and Nick and Philana can go off into a huddle and discuss the conductive properties of ley lines or whatever. If I'm honest, I get a little jealous. Not so much of the fact you spend time with them, just of the fact that you have like-minded friends to spend time with."

"This sucks. Come over here and have a hug." Stephen stood up.

Ryan obediently allowed himself to rest against Stephen's chest. "When did I become so needy?"

"You're not being needy. We've been here years and this is the first time you've ever thought to complain, so I'm not going to have you feeling guilty about explaining that you aren't deliriously happy."

"I have you, though, and we're both alive."

Stephen thumped him on the back and gave him a kiss. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't spot this earlier. I agree that there's not much we can obviously do about it. But I'm glad I know, OK? Can you manage with just me for a bit?"

"Of course I can. I'm dead tough, me." Ryan laughed and kissed him back and realised that, surprisingly, he did feel better.

"Good. Look, I reckon Nick and Claudia had the right idea. Come to bed. You never know, in the morning there may be an army of highly-trained pixie soldiers outside the window."

"I'd believe anything of this place but highly-trained pixie soldiers stretch even my imagination."

Stephen ducked his head down and spoke low. "Come to bed, please."

"As if I could ever refuse you."

Outside in the gathering darkness the dragon slept.


	9. Halloween 2010

**Halloween, 2010**

"Why, Nicholas Cutter, as I live and breath!"

Jenny wasn't exactly surprised to see him, huddled up against the cold on her doorstep. It was All Hallows' Eve, after all. He shrugged apologetically.

"Can I come in? I've nowhere else to go."

Jenny mustered up her best sceptical expression.

"Honestly, I'm not going to come on to you or anything. Queen Mab can send me here, but she can't actually make me do anything."

"And Claudia?" Jenny couldn't help asking.

"She doesn't like the situation much either, I don't think. She doesn't discuss it a great deal."

He shivered and looked hopefully at her. The rain switched inexorably from light to heavy.

Jenny sighed. "I suppose you had better come in. We can watch a movie or something."

"I'm really sorry about this," Nick said again as he stood dripping in her hallway.

"Stop apologising and take that wet coat off."

* * *

"Good morning, Graymaulkin!" Jenny smiled at the cat as it walked up and down outside her kitchen window.

"Who's he?" asked Nick. He looked dishevelled from where he'd slept on the sofa.

"I call him Graymaulkin, Prince of Cats." Jenny opened the window and let Graymaulkin into the kitchen where he twined himself about her legs. "You still here?" she turned to look at Nick. "I'd have expected you to turn to fairy dust or something in the morning."

"Nothing so prosaic. I imagine I'll go soon though. Any chance of a coffee before I do? Nescafe will suit me fine."

Jenny laughed and fished the instant coffee out from the cupboard. "Help yourself."

"Is he yours?" asked Nick, nodding at the cat.

"No. I don't think he's anybody's. He's got no collar. But I've taken to feeding him." Keeps me company, Jenny thought, but she didn't say so out loud.

"Ah! Coffee! They can't make decent coffee in faeryland!" said Nick gratefully as she handed him a mug, but even as she did so he began to fade.

She pressed the mug into his hands, a stupid tourist mug with the union jack and a picture of the Queen on it and it vanished with him, back into the clutches of the gentlefolk.


	10. Prince of the Alley Cats, part 1

Jenny opened her eyes, confused as to her whereabouts. Everything around her was pitch black, but she could feel a hard surface beneath her and something heavy in the centre of her chest.

She blinked and realised it wasn't completely dark. A pale light shone in from somewhere. It was the street light outside her kitchen window and she seemed to be lying on the kitchen floor. Confused, she raised her head to see Graymaulkin perched on her chest. With a rat in his mouth.

"Graymaulkin!" she shouted, indignation temporarily bypassing her confusion.

He stood up slowly and with dignity. Then he jumped to the floor with an air of insouciance.

"Really! Graymaulkin!" she said as she stood up and brushed herself down.

She looked out of the window into the street beyond. Snow was falling softly in the light of the street lamp. She swore quietly. "It's not even December yet!"

Oblivious, Graymaulkin jumped up on the window sill, rat still in his mouth.

"Yes, take it outside," Jenny said crossly and opened the window.

She watched him disappear into the darkness, leaving a small trail of footprints in the snow.

* * *

The next evening Jenny was woken up in bed. Some Googling in idle moments had convinced her that everyone is entitled to sleep-walk once in their life and she'd tried to ignore the nagging questions about what she'd been doing on the kitchen floor.

Gradually Jenny realised she had been woken by noises from the kitchen. There were thumps and bangs and the distinctive sound of Graymaulkin screeching.

Jenny tumbled out of bed, still half-asleep, and staggered along the hallway, pulling on her dressing gown as she did so. She stumbled into the kitchen, hand groping at the light switch, and then blinked in the sudden glare.

As her eyes adjusted she saw a flicker of movement heading behind the sink unit which looked distinctly like a rat. A rat with a small green-faced creature on its back. Graymaulkin sat in the centre of the floor, licking his paws. He had a self-satisfied air about him.

Jenny scowled and then turned her back on the kitchen and switched off the light. Once she was back in her room she picked up her mobile phone and texted James Lester. Then she shut the door firmly, wedged a chair under the handle and went back to bed.

* * *

Lester, with an alacrity which didn't surprise her, agreed to meet for lunch that day. He suggested Pierre's, a small cafe not far from Whitehall. Jenny's mouth twitched in a slight smile as she opened the door. The place thrummed with quiet conversation. Diners were scattered around the room, many tucked away in small alcoves screened by tasteful planters and trailing greenery. Jenny wondered how many national secrets were being discussed around her.

"Jenny!" Lester greeted her with a discreet kiss on the cheek. He was already sitting at a table, his suit as pressed and immaculate as the crisp white tablecloth.

Jenny sat opposite him and smiled. "Good to see you again, James."

"The pleasure is all mine. These days I rarely get to meet people who aren't raving about dinosaurs or waving guns in my face, often both at once."

Jenny laughed and picked up the menu reflexively, scanning the list of dishes.

"I recommend the sole if you like fish," said Lester.

Jenny looked up and smiled, putting the menu down. "Well, that saves me worrying about choices."

"Excellent!" Lester's eyebrows raised and his gaze slid away from her. Seconds later a waiter was hovering at their sides.

Jenny let Lester order, accepting his offer of a glass of wine. Once the waiter was gone Lester's face dropped into a serious expression.

"Go on, spit it out. What's the problem?"

"Lester!" Jenny found she was laughing again. It was good to see him.

Lester sighed and waved his hands. "Much as I enjoy the pleasure of your company, I'm assuming this isn't a social call."

"Not really, no," Jenny confessed.

"So what's the problem? Let's get it out of the way and then we can talk properly."

"Fairyland."

Lester's eyebrows shot up. "How do you know about that?"

Jenny waved a hand. She'd already considered what to say and had decided to omit Nick's annual visit. "Nick let something drop before, you know..." she tailed away.

Lester sighed. "How terribly indiscreet of him, though not terribly surprising. Why do you ask now, though? It's been 18 months since his death."

"I thought I saw a goblin last night. In my kitchen. Riding a rat." Jenny glared at Lester, challenging him to tell her she'd been imagining things.

"That," said Lester, "is a very disturbing development."

* * *

It was Saturday morning. Jenny was seated at her, currently rat and goblin-free, kitchen table nursing a coffee and going through the Saturday morning ritual: compiling a shopping list. She was just dithering over whether to plan a meal for the following Friday or assume that Gerald's farewell drinks after work would inevitably end up with them all in a curry house somewhere when the doorbell rang.

Laying down her pen she headed up the hallway, Graymaulkin weaving between her ankles. She found herself face-to-face with a courier who proffered a package.

"It needs to be signed for," he said as she took it, fishing a electronic pad from his pocket.

Jenny absent-mindedly turned the package over in her hands as she scribbled on the touch screen. It felt heavy, despite its small size, and it had been through a Home Office franking machine. Lester had presumably come up with something.

She returned to the kitchen table and tore off the brown paper to reveal a circular pendant. A design of animals in Celtic knotwork circled around its edge. She turned over the piece of paper wrapped around it.

 _"Not much, I'm afraid. It's supposed to offer protection from the denizens of the faery kingdom. I've got Miss Page trying to find out more. Try not to break it. Sarah says she told the British Museum it was going on a touring exhibition around Azerbaijan."_

"A protection amulet eh, Graymaulkin?" said Jenny and stroked the cat who had leaped up on the table and was now attempting to sit on Lester's note.

"Humans! As if a charm like that would be any use for warding," replied Graymaulkin in sarcastic tones.

Jenny looked at Graymaulkin. She suspected she was subjecting him to a hard stare.

"Don't stare. The wind will change and your expression will get fixed like that," chided Graymaulkin.

Jenny closed her eyes. "I should be more surprised about this," she said.

"I've always thought you were quite bright for a human. You'd better let me take a look at that amulet, though."

Obediently Jenny put the amulet down on the table. "Well?" she asked.

Graymaulkin mewed insistently.

"OK, now I can't hear you any more."

Graymaulkin lifted up a paw and batted at her hand, pulling it towards the amulet. Cautiously Jenny picked it up.

"I need catnip," said Graymaulkin, with an air of authority.

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"Indeed. Please fetch some."

Then Graymaulkin jumped off the table and wandered nonchalantly out of the room.

"I'm not a servant, you know!" Jenny shouted after him, then she sighed and added `catnip' to the shopping list.

* * *

"Right! Catnip!" said Jenny, dumping a paper bag on the table. "What now?"

"Put the amulet on the table."

Jenny had been wearing the pendant around her neck on a chain. She took it off and placed it on the table. Graymaulkin walked around it ostentatiously three times, mewling strangely, then he stopped, sat down, licked one paw and cleaned an ear with it and then suddenly pounced on the catnip and rolled off the table.

Jenny picked up the amulet and stared at Graymaulkin. "Well?"

Graymaulkin's ears twitched and he scrabbled at the bag of catnip. Jenny leaned down and pulled the bag out of his grasp.

"Oi!"

Jenny was surprised to hear a distinctly cockney undertone to Graymaulkin's otherwise refined tones.

"Well?" she repeated.

Graymaulkin sat up and licked his paws. "The amulet allows `true hearing'..."

"I'd guessed that much."

"If I may continue. I've now arranged it so the amulet also allows true sight. You will be able to properly see the ways that the kingdom of the fae intersects with this one."

"OK, that does sound handy."

"There's a council tonight and the Unseelie court are sending an ambassador. I hope to find out more then. Can I have the catnip back now, please?"

Jenny rolled her eyes and handed back the paper bag.

* * *

As darkness fell Jenny wrapped herself up in her warmest clothing with the amulet tucked safely beneath several jumpers and her thick coat. She placed a hefty torch in one pocket.

"You're ready?" asked Graymaulkin.

"As I'll ever be."

"Good, then follow me."

Graymaulkin was already standing on her study window-sill and Jenny could see the branches of the oak that stood in the back-yard. It was a source of endless contention, growing too near the flats for the peace of mind of surveyors but being subject to a tree-preservation order and a fierce loyalty from some of the residents.

Jenny was fond of the tree without feeling the universe would end if it were felled. Its branches were solid and reassuring and shaded her little study from the midday sun, but now she could see a pathway running up its branches as if the footsteps of hundreds of cats had each left behind a faint colouration.

She opened the window. Graymaulkin jumped nimbly across onto one of the lower branches of the tree. Jenny shook her head and climbed on the windowsill. The branch wasn't really that far away; in fact it looked closer in the moonlight than it appeared during the day - a jump of maybe half a metre. Jenny offered up a quick prayer and then jumped, her feet skidding on the smooth bark and her hands scrabbling. She was presumably clutching small branches and twigs but their surface felt hard and firm and when she looked she seemed to be holding onto a fine filigree of iron-work that ran either side of the branch.

Looking around her she saw small orbs of light hung in the leaves. The bark of the tree was paved with flat cobblestones leading in a gentle spiral up to the top. Graymaulkin was already standing ahead of her in the path and he looked back, his tail twitching in impatience.

Jenny followed and they wound their way up the tree's branches and then out into a big forest clearing, still hung with lights, somewhere near the top of Jenny's apartment block, so far as she could tell.

The trees of the forest were bare of leaves and glistening in a light dusting of snow. In the clearing sat a circle of cats. Their eyes all turned to regard Jenny as she entered, still following a pace behind Graymaulkin.

Graymaulkin stalked to an empty space in the circle. Jenny had been a manager and PR executive long enough to recognise where the head of the table was. Graymaulkin was in charge of this particular council of cats. Jenny found herself squatting in the snow just behind him.

"I believe there is an emissary from the Morrigan," said Graymaulkin haughtily.

"I am here." A goblin stepped forwards out of the snowy darkness in between the trees that surrounded the meeting.

"And what business do you have with the Cats of London?" asked Graymaulkin.

"You've brought her here so you must know," returned the goblin, nodding in the direction of Jenny.

Jenny was on her feet in moments, her hand curling around the torch in her pocket. Graymaulkin didn't even acknowledge her movement.

"We're aware you have an interest in the woman but we do not know how that involves us?"

"You've been interfering," said the goblin and there was a snide tone to his voice.

Graymaulkin rather nonchalantly lifted one paw and began to clean it. "Have I? I rather thought the Unseelie court was launching an assault on my dwelling."

"It is _not_ your dwelling place," said the goblin.

Graymaulkin's tail twitched ever so slightly at the end. "That is for me to decide, not the Morrigan."

The goblin glared a moment and then appeared to shrug. "We have an offer. Cease to interfere and the Morrigan will reinstate cat worship among the peoples of the Earth."

There was a murmur of hissing and meowing around the ring. A couple of the cats leaped to their feet and Jenny was aware of many eyes turned on Graymaulkin.

"No," said Graymaulkin.

He stood up and turned his back on the assembly. "Time to go," he said to Jenny and set off through the trees once more.

"You will regret this!" shouted the goblin.

Graymaulkin turned back. "No we will not. The Unseelie court has made a request under the rules of diplomacy and that request has been turned down. There will be no repercussions. The Morrigan knows the consequences."

Then he turned once more and set off through the trees. Jenny started to follow him but there was a sudden sound of hissing and wailing behind her. She turned to see that the goblin had some kind of sword in one hand, but even as she looked one of the other cats pounced on him and bore him to the ground.

"Pay it no heed," said Graymaulkin. "The Unseelie court has forever been treacherous. We were not unprepared."

"So why no, then?" pushed Jenny. "I assume cat worship is good, from your point of view at least."

Graymaulkin sniffed. "Even the Morrigan can't deliver on that promise, and she runs the rats."

They were winding their way back down the spiral pathway of the tree and already the wrought iron railings were seeming more like branches and leaves and the light ahead looked more like Jenny's study window.

"Besides," said Graymaulkin as Jenny opened the window and he stalked back into the flat, "you are a useful human."

* * *

The following night Jenny awoke suddenly once more in the darkness. The noise from the kitchen was tremendous. She tumbled out of bed and almost ran down the hallway.

The kitchen floor seemed to be swarming with rats and their goblin riders. As she watched, one leaped for her, the goblin waving a spear and shouting a battle cry as it flew through the air.


	11. Prince of the Alley Cats, part 2

Jenny grabbed the nearest thing to hand, which happened to be a saucepan, and swiped. The rat and its rider disappeared sideways.

Two more were already flying through the air. Jenny swiped the saucepan left and right but the motion unsteadied her and she felt a sudden tug. Looking down she realised there were goblins around her feet armed with ropes that they were wrapping round her ankles. Another hard tug followed and Jenny found herself falling forwards, dropping the pan and holding her hands out to protect herself.

Something wet splashed across her face and she instinctively sealed her lips tightly shut and closed her eyes.

She could hear Graymaulkin caterwauling and felt the ropes around her ankles loosen. Jenny staggered to her feet and groped her way to the kitchen sink, fiddling blindly with the taps and then splashing water on her face. Behind her the kitchen slowly fell silently.

When she turned, the place was empty with just Graymaulkin left, sitting in the middle of the floor.

"What was that?" she asked, wiping her face with a tea towel.

"I don't know," he conceded, "but I've no doubt you were correct to wash it off as quickly as possible."

* * *

Jenny was more than normally bleary when she got up the following morning. The mess in the kitchen didn't exactly lift her spirits and put a spring in her step either. Breakfast first, she decided, and pulled open the fridge door, reaching for both the orange juice and the milk.

"I'd avoid the orange juice if I were you," said Graymaulkin as he curled around her feet.

Jenny blinked and stared into the fridge more carefully. There were footprints in the butter.

"OK! This is ridiculous!" She slammed the milk down on the kitchen table. "How am I supposed to avoid any random drop of liquid that might come my way?"

Graymaulkin sat back and licked his paws nonchalantly.

"Well?"

"Eat your breakfast. I'll think. The milk's fine, honest. In fact, could I have some too?"

Jenny snorted, poured some milk out for Graymaulkin and then ate her cornflakes in an aggressive fashion.

"Well?" she asked as she made coffee.

"I need to talk to some people. We can discuss matters this evening when you get back from work."

Jenny sighed, but realised she was going to have to make do with that.

* * *

"Well?" she asked again as she came in. She had left work half an hour early, pleading tiredness and a headache which was not entirely untrue after the fight the previous night.

"We need to do a deal with the Morrigan," said Graymaulkin.

"Is that likely to work?"

"It might. She obviously has some business with you. If we can find out what it is we may be able to meet her half-way. You are good at that sort of thing, I understand."

"You're suggesting I view her as the chairman of a multinational trying to mastermind a hostile takeover."

Graymaulkin turned his back on her and stalked up the hallway, but as he reached the door kitchen he looked over his shoulder. "And you people call spells mumbo-jumbo and gibberish."

* * *

Jenny debated what to wear that night. In the end she opted for tights and a sleeveless top under a smart trouser suit and then layered a thick coat over the top. She scraped her hair back into a bun and painted on her brightest lipstick. When she grinned at herself in the mirror she was all sharp lines and brittle confidence.

"Why are you wearing those shoes?" asked Graymaulkin as she climbed out of the window in her heels.

"They give me confidence."

"We have a lot of walking to do."

"I'm good in heels."

"If you say so."

* * *

Tonight the tree was bathed in a silver white light, almost spot-lit by a moonbeam and Jenny wasn't entirely surprised that, once they reached the top of the tree, they stepped out onto the moonlit road and continued to climb up a twisting silvery path that started straight and then, gradually, began to loop back and forth, climbing ever higher and higher. The moon grew larger and larger until it dominated the sky and their road gradually came to rest on its surface.

Then they walked through a pale landscape which started flat and then rose into small hillocks and finally began to throw sharp pointed peaks up towards the sky. Nestling among the peaks was a tall tower, white as snow or ice, glinting sharply in the moonlight.

Graymaulkin paused before the great doors. "I, Graymaulkin, Prince of Alley Cats, come before the Morrigan seeking audience and negotiation."

Silently the great doors swung open.

The Morrigan sat on her throne, black hair falling like cliffs to her feet. On her right hand stood a man. He looked to be in his 30s but his hair was speckled with grey and there were crows feet in the corners of his eyes. His robes were long and ornate, a tracery of embroidery outlining patterns and twists and knots along its length. On the Morrigan's left stood a woman in a loose woollen dress with mouse-coloured curly hair drawn back into a band. Her face was blank as if nothing in the hall interested her.

The Morrigan hardly acknowledged them as they entered the great hall. The man held a bowl in his hands and the Morrigan was pouring a drop of liquid from a crystal flask into the bowl. Then the man crossed and handed the bowl to the blank-faced woman who drank it down without emotion.

The Morrigan looked up as the small ceremony ended. "Now," she said, "business may start."

"We are interested in knowing your interest in this human." Graymaulkin paused before saying `this human'. Jenny wondered if he had been about to say `my human'.

"Knowledge is of value. Why would I tell you such a thing? What have you to offer in return?"

Graymaulkin's tail twitched. Jenny's mind raced. He presumably had lands or titles or powers of some kind, or however it was that the cats organised their society, but it would probably be a lot to ask him to give those up for her. There were other humans he could live with. Besides, Jenny found she didn't particularly want to be more beholden to the Prince of Alley Cats than she had to be.

She pulled the amulet off her neck and held it out, staring straight at the Morrigan.

"This amulet allows me to hear Graymaulkin's voice."

The room froze slightly. Jenny had the distinct impression she was speaking out of turn, but that implied that Graymaulkin was making the deal here and this was her deal. She refused to back down but instead walked forwards, her heels clicking sharply on the flagged floor, making the rat-a-tat sound of battle.

"A lease," said Jenny. "The amulet for a month, in which I will not be able to consult Graymaulkin. In return, you explain your current purpose."

The Morrigan's mouth twitched in amusement now but she nodded at the man who stepped forwards and weighed the amulet in one hand. Jenny kept a firm hold of the chain.

"She speaks truly. It is an amulet of true hearing."

"It is your will she makes this offer?" The Morrigan addressed Graymaulkin.

Jenny resisted the temptation to look behind her.

"She bargains for herself," said Graymaulkin's voice, and Jenny felt a rush of relief that he had deduced her reasons. "I act as go-between, but you are dealing with Jennifer Lewis."

"I see."

The Morrigan's head tipped to one side. "I will take the amulet for one year, not one month."

"Six months." Jenny shot right back.

"Nine moons."

Jenny frowned for a moment, parsing that. "Done," she said finally. It was the first few weeks that were likely to be critical at any rate.

The Morrigan waved towards the small crystalline bottle that now stood on the edge of her throne.

"This is the water of Lethe. It makes the drinker forget everything and lose all desire."

Jenny grimaced and her eyes were drawn to the blank-faced woman that stood beside the Morrigan's throne.

"Like her?" she asked.

The Morrigan smiled, thin and cruel. "Indeed. Like her."

"Then Nick will make a deal with you! To set me free?" Jenny had blurted out the thought before it occurred to her to keep it silent.

"This one is clever," said Merlin but he smirked and Jenny knew that her guess was only half right at best. The full story probably included Claudia somehow and she wondered what connection the two of them had in the strange logic of this world.

"Would a favour be of interest?" asked Graymaulkin.

Jenny glanced down to see that he was now sat next to her, cleaning his paws. Jenny couldn't help wondering if the show of nonchalance was fooling anyone.

"What kind of favour?" asked the Morrigan.

The tip of Graymaulkin's tail twitched. Jenny was really going to have to talk to him about tells.

"Explain favours," she interrupted. Negotiating in the dark was generally disastrous. Jenny didn't care whether these people thought she knew the rules or not, so long as she got a good deal here.

"You agree to do something the Morrigan asks at some point in the future," explained Graymaulkin.

"What? Like jump off a cliff?"

"If it was a life favour, yes."

Jenny looked up at the Morrigan. "No life favours."

The corners of the Morrigan's mouth twitched slightly. Jenny wondered whether getting an involuntary smile from the Morrigan was a good thing.

"Asking the Morrigan to cease her efforts to capture you would probably be a moderate favour," said Graymaulkin.

"Who gets to decide what is moderate?" asked Jenny.

The Morrigan actually laughed. "It just is. If you offer me a moderate favour then you will be bound to it. This world runs by such rules. A promise given must be kept or punished."

Jenny frowned and eyed the Morrigan. "Would a favour be acceptable?"

"A big favour, yes."

"How big is big?" Graymaulkin's tail was swishing backwards and forwards. Jenny read that as meaning the request was unreasonable.

"It's not a life favour, nor would it expose you to unreasonable risk."

"What about...?" began Jenny. Then she decided to stop asking how favours worked since she had the idea. It was now time to make them work for her.

"I will owe a big favour but only under certain conditions."

"That is unusual," said the Morrigan. "Go on."

"I will not betray my friends," said Jenny firmly, then having a second thought, "nor will I harm anyone. Any sentient creature," she amended catching sight of Graymaulkin's tail and wondering exactly what `anyone' might cover.

The Morrigan's eyes flashed. "I will take a big favour, one that helps a living creature and, to my knowledge, will not directly harm another, nor directly cause you to betray such trust as your friends have in you."

"Directly?" asked Jenny.

"I am in contention for the kingdom. Anything I ask of you will serve my interests and that will be to the harm of the interests of your friends. But you will not be asked to lie to them, or steal from them, cut them with blade or bludgeon them with iron. Such harm as may befall from the favour will be theirs to make with the tools presented to them."

Graymaulkin was pressed up against Jenny's leg. She could feel a deep rumbling purr within his body.

"That may be workable," she said carefully.

"The Morrigan will twist the wording," Graymaulkin muttered from somewhere around her ankles.

"I have read _some_ fairy tales," retorted Jenny.

The Morrigan actually laughed then, high and tinkling like glass shattering. "You may tell no one apart from Graymaulkin of the favour."

"The favour is to involve one action and one action alone," threw back Jenny.

"A task," said the Morrigan.

"Taking no more than an hour to fulfil."

"One week."

"One day."

"Four days and you speak to no one during that time."

Jenny hesitated; she wanted to drive this down further but she had a sense the stakes were high. The Morrigan would probably succeed in spiking something she drank sooner or later. At the moment the Morrigan was enjoying the bargaining process but Jenny knew she could push this too far.

"Four days then but I get to keep my amulet."

"And if you renege on the deal then you will drink of the water of Lethe?"

"Agreed."

"Done."

* * *

As they walked back through the narrow passes of the Mountains of the Moon, Jenny's PR instincts cut in. The instincts that involved having stories to back-up stories and answers for questions that would never be asked.

"She might ask me to do something that sounded helpful but would really be horrible, break an enchantment or something."

"No she won't," said Graymaulkin. "Under the terms of the agreement you agreed the Morrigan must also believe the favour will help some living creature."

"But what if it helps one of Nick's enemies?"

"That is a risk. More than a risk, in fact. I'd say it was highly probable."

Jenny sighed but then tutted at herself.

"As deals go that isn't too bad. All things considered," offered Graymaulkin. "She must have been concerned you might be able to access more assistance from somewhere. The British government has more trinkets than just that amulet."


	12. Halloween 2011

**Halloween, 2011**

"Happy Halloween!"

"Nick! What a surprise!" Jenny realised she was grinning at him as he stood on the doorstop, a small bunch of wildflowers in his hands.

Nick shrugged. "You know how it is, I was in the area."

Jenny took the flowers from him and let him into the flat. A faint smell of honeysuckle and Jasmine rose from the bunch, even though they seemed to consist mostly of primrose and forget-me-not.

"These are freshly picked," she observed.

"From the flower meadows of faeryland, no less." Nick shrugged off his jacket and hung it on a peg.

"Show-off. I bet Claudia picked them for you."

Nick had the grace to look a little sheepish. "She sends her love and says to wallop me if I get your name wrong."

"Do you ever call her Jenny?" She couldn't help asking.

Nick flushed bright red and mumbled something.

Jenny laughed. "I couldn't hear that but it sounded distinctly like `not often'."

Nick coughed. "I'm just not very good with names."

Jenny shook her head. "You're hopeless, you mean. Come on in. I've got supper for two cooking."

She led him towards the kitchen. Graymaulkin was there, sitting on a worktop looking grave.

"Don't get too fond of him," counselled the cat. "It will play into the Morrigan's hands."

Jenny scowled at Graymaulkin but didn't answer as Nick was following her into the kitchen.

"I see you still have this very fine cat." Nick scratched Graymaulkin's ears. "Who's a very fine gentlemen, then?" he asked him.

Jenny just about managed to avoid rolling her eyes at Graymaulkin, and prevent herself laughing at the expression on his face.


	13. In the Arena of the Dragons, part 1

Nick sat at one end of Mab's great conference table and stared into the flames in the great fireplace. The meeting was turning mostly on politics. Group alignments, possible slights, subtle messages were all being discussed at length and Nick simply couldn't be bothered. He understood that they were in the middle of the political build-up to some kind of all-out war and that, for better or for worse, he was firmly on the side of Queen Mab.

However he had to confess, in so far as he understood the workings of faeryland, he saw little fundamental difference between the two sides. Mab represented growth and fertility, the Morrigan represented death and decay, but faeryland ran on the concept of the cycle of nature and neither had any interest in nor ability to destroy the other. There would be minor differences if the Morrigan had the upper hand - more territory for the ice trolls, less for the summer meadows, but Nick had looked a little into the history and the Morrigan had been in power before and would be in power again. It was as inevitable as winter following summer or, more prosaically, a Tory government following a Labour one.

Nick really could not bring himself to care a great deal. In fact he only really cared because Claudia did, otherwise he wanted to be left in peace to figure out the workings of this place and he suspected secretly that, should the Morrigan come to power, he would be banished quietly to some hut in the wastelands and told he could get on with things as long as he didn't cause trouble. He was almost looking forward to it.

"Nick?" It was Claudia's voice.

He blinked. "Sorry?"

"We understand you have been looking into the ley lines and the way they affect travel and power," said Mab, a little frostily.

"Oh aye! Well I think I've worked out some of the fundamental principles. They do indeed form something a little like a power grid..." Nick stopped himself; it was an analogy which would only help Claudia to understand the situation. "Well, basically, places where there is some power, for whatever reason, attract more power to them. The power travels by the shortest route and this naturally forms conduits between places of power. I've been trying to get some kind of measure of flow or direction, which is proving a little tricky though Stephen has been having some success with dowsing."

Queen Mab held up her hand. "Is there any military or political benefit?"

Nick looked at Claudia and resisted the temptation to shrug.

"Not as yet," said Claudia.

Mab nodded. "We need to discuss the position of Oberon..." and the meeting passed him by.

* * *

"I don't think I really help much at those meetings," Nick mumbled that night. Claudia lay in his arms, her hair spread out across his chest. The faint scent of roses drifted down from the branches that arched across the top of their rooms.

"Poor Nick," she said with a quiet chuckle. "You were never much good at politics. Imagine Queen Mab just as a more dignified version of Lester."

"She has posher frocks and no sense of humour. She scares the willies out of me and that's saying something."

"She's _supposed_ to scare the willies out of you. She's a queen, not some pen-pusher you can bully."

"Not like Lester at all, then. Do you think I can just bunk off the next meeting? Most of her courtiers don't even like me."

"They don't like the way you keep trying to bring scientific method to bear on everything. They hate science, which they associate with industrialisation and all its ills. You can't expect the forces of unbridled nature to welcome you with open arms."

Nick gazed up at the twisting branches that wove their way artfully across the ceiling above them and the delicate pink blooms that flowered in gentle drifts all around. He snorted. "There is nothing remotely unbridled about nature around here."

Claudia stirred in his arms and looked up at him. "Are you going to start causing trouble?"

"When do I ever do anything else? But no, I'm not going to rock the boat too much, so long as I'm left alone to get on with things. I just wish some of the courtiers didn't think that studying things was automatically going to lead to diesel engines, and I wish Queen Mab didn't seem to think that studying things was automatically going to lead to weaponry."

"She's in a critical situation. She's going to need every weapon that can come to hand."

"It's all seemed pretty quiet so far, this fight she's supposed to be having with the Morrigan."

"Appearances are deceptive. Besides, she wouldn't be in this situation if she hadn't decided to rescue you. That's another reason the courtiers don't like you. You owe her, Nick, whether you like it or not."

"Aye, I know. I really must work out how favours function. It's not that I mind owing her, but I'm curious about the way that the debt is more than simply an obligation and words."

Claudia sighed and shook her head. "Can you study favours after ley lines, maybe?"

"What makes you think I can't study two things at once?"

"You're studying at least half-a-dozen. I know, because I have to listen to your theories. Can't some of them wait?"

"No, but I guess they'll have to. I may be a genius, but even I have limits."

Claudia laughed and thumped his chest.

* * *

"You could perhaps word things a little more diplomatically," suggested Stephen.

They were setting up a series of rods along a ley line, with small piles of combustible materials in a net at the top.

"How do you mean? How can I word `I don't know enough about ley lines yet to tell you if they have military applications' diplomatically?"

"I wasn't meaning that. I think Mab understands science takes time. It's all the science jargon."

"Have you been talking to Claudia? She says I upset the courtiers."

"I don't need to talk to Claudia to know you upset the courtiers. Besides," Stephen shrugged, "you upset the soldiers too."

"Ach! So you've been talking to Ryan, then."

"We do occasionally, you know, in between the frantic shagging."

"And there I was thinking you just grunted monosyllabically at each other over breakfast. Hand me that coal dust, will you?"

"I mean this," Stephen gestured at the rods as he handed over the dust.

"What about this?"

" _I_ know you have a theory that energy of some kind travels along ley lines and that other materials such as different types of wood," Stephen knocked on the sticks, "may conduct that energy in sufficient quantities to ignite kindling and you want to know what and how much."

"So?"

"So, well, couldn't you just say that you were trying to develop a fire spell?"

"Since when did you become a politician?"

"I'm just saying... No! Forget it! I'm not arguing with you when you're like this."

"I'm not arguing."

"I'm going to watch Ryan practising. You're in one of your angry that this world makes no sense moods."

Nick watched Stephen leave.

"Stephen!"

Stephen turned to look back at him.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I know, but you're still in a mood. Claudia's a saint to put up with you. You're a permanent grouch in this place."

"I..."

"I know. The whole place affronts you. Just some days I think we both need a little space. I'll see you tomorrow."

Nick watched him go with regret. Once upon a time Stephen would have stayed and endured the mood. But that was a long time ago. At least now they had reached a better in-between point. It was probably too much to expect things ever to be exactly the same again.

* * *

Mab was standing watching Ryan when Stephen arrived. He was sparring with Robin Goodfellow as usual. Today they were trading lunges and blows with long spears, matching Ryan's strength against Goodfellow's speed. Stephen watched as Robin blocked Ryan's attack, but Ryan used his heavier build to push through the block and strike the knight on one shoulder. Robin danced back out of the way and laughed, but Stephen could tell that these days Robin had to concentrate when sparring with Ryan.

Mab clapped politely, and man and fae looked her way. Stephen realised they must have been unaware of her presence. They bowed, Ryan stiffly and the fae with an easy grace. A gesture of Mab's hand sent Robin away. Stephen watched as Robin glanced between Mab and Ryan and paused to lean in and whisper in Ryan's ear.

Stephen looked questioningly at Mab, but her slight nod told him he could remain.

"What's the problem?" asked Stephen.

"It is midsummer but the dragons have sent no emissary to the court celebrations."

Ryan frowned slightly. "They never do, do they? They haven't since we've been here."

"Things have changed," Mab almost snapped but her expression was worried.

"Did they send an emissary to the Morrigan at midwinter?"

Mab's head shook curtly.

"But there's still the dragon under the hill," Stephen hazarded.

"Rumours are spreading," said Mab. "Word will reach them soon. I want our message to get there first."

"Why now?" asked Ryan. "It's nearly two years since we found the dragon under the hill."

"The murmurs have only just started. I think the Morrigan is about to make a move in this area. I can't afford for the dragons to side with the Morrigan. We have too few aerial combatants as it is."

"Right you are then," said Ryan. "How soon do you want us to leave?"

"Take Stephen and Philana and go as soon as possible. My instincts tell me that timing will be critical and my experience tells me that you should go quickly. The court here is alive with rumours and gossip and if the Morrigan is moving, as I fear she is, then you will be delayed if she discovers your intention."

* * *

They set off only a few hours later. Stephen rather relished the opportunity to get away from the Seelie court. When there, they were constantly surrounded by the fae, to whom they were exotic objects of interest and disdain. Stephen often felt as if his every move was under permanent scrutiny.

As they strode out along the long winding road away from the court, Stephen couldn't help saying, "Alone at last!"

Ryan grunted and his glance flickered upwards to where Philana circled above them in the sky.

Stephen laughed and grabbed Ryan to give him a kiss. "I'm not going to let Philana get in the way of a little public display of affection. Besides, she probably can hardly see anything from up there."

Ryan grunted once again and Stephen pulled back. "OK, what's the problem?"

"Nothing," Ryan shrugged, repositioning his backpack.

"You're all grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy."

"Are too. Come on, out with it."

Ryan's eyes slid away from Stephen's. "It's just the warriors again. They drive me nuts going on about how slow I am."

"That's hardly news. What made it worse today?"

"Nothing important. I just let a few jibes get to me. I'll be fine."

Stephen frowned at him. He didn't think snotty fairy warriors could really be the problem; the jibes had become such an undercurrent to their lives that an individual remark was hardly sufficient to bring on a major sulk. He'd have to try to find out more. Then again, he'd seen Robin say something to Ryan after the sparring session. Robin was far from the worst of the fae knights, but he couldn't resist any opportunity to press pretty much anyone's buttons.

"Well, you're away from them now. Let's enjoy the change of scene."

Ryan offered him a small smile. "You seem remarkably cheerful."

Stephen waved his hands around. "Walking, midsummer, visiting dragons, potential hair-raising adventure and escapades, what's not to like?"

"You'll be leaving your professor behind."

Stephen ignored the dig since there was no bitterness behind it.

"He's grumpy too," he replied. "He doesn't like the fae attitude to science."

Ryan laughed grimly. "That's a problem that's going to get nasty sometime."

"Maybe. I was telling him to call it spell research, but he won't have it."

"Well, it's not, is it?"

"I'm not so sure. I mean, he's currently sticking bits of wood in ley lines to see if they'll conduct energy. Half of them combust. Looks pretty much like a fire spell, if you ask me."

* * *

The Court of Fire was perched on a high plateau on the side of a volcano. The mountain had sheer sides of blackened rock, tumbled basalt endlessly renewed by the lava flowing from the crater above them. Ryan eyed the mountain top nervously; he had no doubt the eruptions were both dangerous and unpredictable.

The dragons formed a glittering multitude, their skins an array of metallic colours that shone and sparkled in the sunlight. Stephen and Ryan approached Brule, Queen of Dragons, as she sat curled on her rocky throne. She was a huge black dragon with glints of a dull red where her scales caught the light. Smoke rose gently from her nostrils. All around on rocks and ledges the court leaned down and peered at them making low guttural sounds that Ryan found hard to interpret, but it meant there was a constant low rumble in the air.

Ryan's eyes narrowed when he saw the man standing next to the Queen's throne. It seemed that Queen Mab was not the only person sending an emissary. Merlin had arrived before them.

At Merlin's shoulder stood a large, well-muscled man with coarse features.

"Ah, I see envoys from Queen Mab have arrived as well," said Merlin smoothly. "I was just suggesting a tournament. The Morrigan's champion against Brule's in a fair fight."

Ryan eyed Merlin, the rugged champion and the dragons lining the rocks and crannies.

"I don't know the details of this fight, but if it is fair then Queen Mab will also enter a champion."

"Ryan, don't!" Stephen hissed.

"I'm not sure this is wise," murmured Philana.

"Who?" asked Brule, a glint of interest in her deep black eyes.

Ryan stepped forward. "I am Queen Mab's champion!"


	14. In the Arena of the Dragons, part 2

"What did you bloody think you were doing?" Stephen exploded once they were alone. "You can't fight a bloody dragon!"

Their rooms were carved out of the dark rock of the hillside, rooms for the `little people' as the dragons called them.

"Oh no?" asked Ryan. "Someone has to fight. It's what the dragons understand."

Stephen snorted.

"Seriously, Goodfellow says they'll listen to an emissary from Mab, but without some kind of contest they won't pay much attention. That's why she sent us. I'm stronger than the other warriors."

"They why have you been bloody sulking that they don't rate you?" Stephen exploded.

"Robin reckons I'm just the kind of thug that might impress the dragons. He doesn't rate the dragons much either."

"Robin Goodfellow's a prat and you know it, and if he really doesn't rate the dragons much then he's an even bigger bloody idiot than you are. Is this really what you've been moping about? You're the only person Mab has who she thinks can take on a dragon and you're treating that as an insult?"

Ryan actually laughed and placed a hand on Stephen's shoulder. "Seriously, it's not a fight to the death or anything stupid. Just a contest. I'm not expected to win, I just need to hold my own a little longer than that goon Merlin has brought with him."

Stephen snorted again and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't like this, and I wish you'd told me earlier."

"I sort of assumed you knew," admitted Ryan. "It was only just now I realised we hadn't actually discussed it."

Stephen put his arms round him. "What's happened to us?"

Ryan grinned slightly. "Started taking each other for granted, I think. Don't read too much into it. I don't want you second-guessing things."

Stephen looked at Ryan carefully. He was concerned, but if there was a fight tomorrow he knew which headspace Ryan needed to be in and it wasn't one where he was at loggerheads with Stephen. Stephen leaned in and kissed him. "Very well, but we need to do something about all that taken for granted rubbish. It sucks!"

"Deal," said Ryan.

* * *

Stephen woke from sleep with a start. A glance through the high window of their bed chamber showed him a pale pink line in the sky. The sun was about to appear above the craggy peaks. He sat up in the bed he was sharing with Ryan and wondered what had woken him. Then he saw the faintest light glimmering under the door to their room. Grabbing a blanket to throw over himself, Stephen walked to the door and paused with his hand on the latch. He glanced back at Ryan. Common-sense said he should wake him, but he needed his sleep and Stephen had no sensation of risk or danger. He opened the door.

A woman stood before him, clothed from head to foot in white, with long straw-coloured braids falling either side of her face.

"Hello?" said Stephen, surprised.

She pressed a finger to her lips and then placed a small vial in his hands.

"What's this?" asked Stephen.

She shook her head sharply once and then turned, vanishing down the corridor. Stephen stared bemused at the small leather bottle with a sealed stopper in the top.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Ryan said for what felt like the tenth time that morning. "Some random woman you've never met before, stopped by our quarters late last night and you _didn't wake me up_!"

Stephen rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. Now, of all times, was not the moment to get into a fight with Ryan. Nor was it the moment to start asking difficult questions about whether Ryan was jealous or over-protective or both. Then he decided to give up. They could have the argument that evening if Ryan survived and he surprised himself by laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" demanded Ryan.

"You are," said Stephen, leaning in to kiss him.

Ryan made a grumbling noise. "You're trying to get around me."

Stephen batted his eyelashes. "I'm sure you are right and I'm wrong and I shouldn't have done whatever it was I did."

" _You_ are incorrigible."

"That too."

Stephen stood up and glanced around the room. Then, on a whim, he snatched up a handkerchief. "Here, have this."

"I don't want one of your used handkerchiefs!"

"It isn't used, it's clean and I love you very much and since you are going to ride out and be all knightly and heroic this morning I think you should have a favour."

"A favour?"

"Yes, you know, ladies gave them to their knights to wear when jousting."

Ryan was beginning to grin. "So I have to wear this handkerchief in the fight."

"I believe it is the done thing," said Stephen solemnly.

Ryan shook his head but he also took the handkerchief.

* * *

Stephen took in the jousting arena with a sense of surprise. It was almost exactly like a scene from a fairytale book. Bright flags fluttered in the breeze and a long fence ran up and down the field. Horses were marshalled on either side.

"Where do the dragons fit in?" he whispered to Philana as they took their seats in a stand.

"They want Ryan and the Morrigan's warrior to fight each other first. I think they find the idea amusing," said Philana. "One of their craftsmen was up all night making these lists. Apparently he likes fiddly small modelling."

Stephen looked around the arena. On a stand like their own, opposite, sat Merlin, and Stephen thought he recognised the woman in white sitting next to him. Around them the rocky edges of the throne room rose up in terraced ranks. Yesterday there had only been a few dragons on the ledges but now the entire space was crowded with the creatures, their bright colours sparkling in the sunlight and filling the arena with a faintly smoky smell.

Ryan and the Morrigan's warrior were each mounted on a horse. "Ryan has no armour!" Stephen fretted, looking at the metal monstrosity ranged against him.

Philana whinnied slightly. "He has a shield. I hope he knows how to use it."

Stephen looked and saw that Ryan did indeed have a shield with Mab's insignia on it - a giant green tree on a gold background. He also seemed to have acquired a helmet from somewhere. Stephen would have been happier if he'd been covered in plate from head to foot like the other man, though.

At some signal the two horses spurred forwards and the warriors lowered their lances. Stephen had watched Ryan joust a couple of times at Mab's court but this was far more serious and he held his breath as the powerful beasts thundered towards each other. The lances lowered. At what seemed like the last moment Ryan's horse put on an extra turn of speed. Stephen gasped, even though he'd seen this trick before. The opponent's lance went wide, misjudging Ryan's position, but Ryan's lance only nicked the edge of his armour, rocking him in his saddle but failing to unseat him. The two men galloped to the end of the lists and turned around.

The two horses thundered towards each other once more and the lances lowered. This time Ryan put on no spurt of speed and his lance landed squarely in the centre of the other man's shield. The other lance was on target as well. Stephen winced as both men were thrown from their horses to land on the bare earth.

"This is stupid," he muttered futilely.

"The dragons seem to like it," said Philana.

All around the air hummed in deep bass tones as the dragons shouted.

Ryan and the Morrigan's champion had both staggered to their feet and they now drew swords.

"I'm glad you're carrying healing," remarked Philana.

"What?"

"Healing. I can smell it on you."

Stephen's mind raced. "Oh!" was all he said.

Philana tossed her head in Ryan's direction. "He's fighting recklessly."

"I think he's trying to make a point of some sort, though I have absolutely no fucking idea what exactly."

"A point?"

"Something to do with being just as good as Mab's other warriors."

"Mab has no other warriors here."

"I did say I had no idea exactly what point he was trying to make."

Stephen winced as the champion's blade narrowly missed Ryan, who twisted out of the way at the last minute and brought his own blade down hard on the man's back. The man staggered under the power of the blow but his armour protected him from the edge.

"I wish Ryan was wearing armour," muttered Stephen.

"You'll be glad he isn't when the main event starts. He'll need the speed."

At that moment there was a terrifying roar and a sleek, black dragon swooped down into the arena. It opened its mouth and Stephen saw the dust eddy as it breathed in. Then its mouth snapped shut and a jet of flame shot out of its nostrils, curling at the edges of the rock and burning away the loose dusting of earth.

Both warriors instantly turned to face the new opponent, dancing out of the way of the flames. Ryan was quicker on his feet, Stephen noticed, while the Morrigan's champion lumbered.

Ryan spun on his feet as the dragon swooped past and struck out with his sword, but it bounced from the creature's side.

"Now the real fight begins," muttered Philana grimly.

The dragon came back for a second pass. This time Ryan was already prepared and he set off at a run with the dragon in pursuit and then suddenly dropped and rolled, coming up under the dragon and striking upwards with his sword. Once again, as far as Stephen could see, the sword bounced.

The Morrigan's champion leaped up on one of the dragon's claws and brought his sword down with a powerful stabbing motion. The dragon roared and then flicked its foot, sending the man tumbling across the field until he lay still on the ground at the far side.

Ryan, meanwhile, had also leaped up, grabbing hold of a vast foot and hauling himself up to the dragon's leg. Stephen realised he was hunting around for a weak spot. The dragon soared upwards into the sky and then rolled. Stephen could just about make out Ryan, clutching hold of the vast leg. Then the dragon dived back towards the ground where it rolled once more, slamming its vast leg down, seeking to crush Ryan with its own weight.

Ryan let go, falling free, staggered to his feet and risked a stab at the creature's tail, which lashed violently, catching him across the chest and then slamming him to the ground. The dragon placed one claw on Ryan's chest and turned its head slowly to examine him. Then it breathed out flame, engulfing Ryan in a fiery column.


	15. In the Arena of the Dragons, part 3

Stephen cried out.

The dragon stepped backwards. Stephen was too far away to see detail but one half of Ryan looked... black. He thrashed and Stephen guessed that deeply ingrained training was making Ryan attempt a roll on the dusty ground.

Stephen was on his feet and had vaulted the rail in front of his seat before he even realised that he had no idea what he would do when he reached Ryan. A large dragon, with purple iridescent stripes along its flanks and wings, barred his way with a hiss.

The Queen of the Dragons roared. "I see each of the humans wears a favour. The owners of the favour may enter the ring."

"It's mine!" gasped Stephen at the dragon in front of him, gesturing towards Ryan. "It's my favour."

The dragon stepped aside and Stephen ran across the dusty ground. He was vaguely aware of the woman in white from the night before also entering the ring, gliding across the ground with a blank expression on her face.

Ryan looked terrible, the half of his body that had been in the dragon's flames was blackened and twisted, his arm and legs curled up, fingers clenched. Stephen had no idea why he wasn't screaming, except that maybe he couldn't. He lay on the ground making strange coughing and gurgling sounds.

Stephen looked around desperately and saw the white woman smearing a substance on the Morrigan's champion. Hurriedly Stephen pulled out the jar of ointment she had given him. His fingers were sweaty and shaky and he struggled with the wax that sealed in the cork. Eventually the top came free and a smell of burning coal and old wood wafted out at him. Stephen dipped his fingers into the pale greasy substance in the jar and began to rub it on Ryan's skin. Cautiously at first, but as the black turned to pink and the burns receded, Stephen speeded up, ripping away Ryan's shirt and trousers to reach as much of the burned and blackened flesh as possible.

Ryan's eyes gradually cleared and his breathing became more natural as Stephen worked.

"Fuck! That was painful!" he said at last.

Stephen bit his lip. "Gave me a nasty turn," he managed to say lightly after a moment.

Ryan tapped him gently on the arm. "Looks like tea break's over."

Stephen looked up to see the Morrigan's champion swinging his sword to and fro. The dragon stood at the far end of the arena, its tail twitching from side to side.

"They can't mean you to continue? Surely the dragon won?" he asked.

Ryan laughed harshly. "Don't think it works like that, mate. Help me up."

Stephen pulled him to his feet. Ryan glanced down at his naked flesh. "You didn't even leave my underpants on."

"Oh, because you so wanted to do this with a singed dick. Do they have more clothes do you think?"

Ryan grinned wolfishly. "Somehow I suspect not. Get back up to the stands and enjoy the view."

"I'm too worried to enjoy the view. What would this be like if it was a fight to the death?"

"Quick, I imagine. Give me another favour and get going." Reluctantly Stephen unthreaded his belt, the only thing he could think of, and handed it over. Ryan strapped it around one arm and then jerked his head, indicating that Stephen should leave.

By the time he'd reached his place in the stands once more, the Morrigan's champion had rejoined the fight. This time he had leaped on the dragon's neck, clearly hoping to reach the eyes. Ryan, meanwhile, was pacing cautiously around the edge of the arena. Stephen guessed he was taking the time to work on a strategy while the dragon was occupied with the other man.

The dragon did its soar and roll trick once more, and the Morrigan's champion fell. The dragon was out over the plain and Stephen didn't even see where the man's body landed, then the dragon somersaulted back and headed towards the arena and Ryan.

Ryan walked slowly out into the central area, one eye on the dragon as it streaked towards him, coming low to the ground so Ryan was directly in the path of the flames that would spill forth from its nostrils. The dragon opened its great jaws and breathed in. Stephen's hands gripped the side of his seat; Ryan was standing still directly in the path of the flames and he did not appear to be taking evasive action. The dragon's mouth snapped shut once more and, at that moment, Ryan jumped. Stephen gaped in surprise as Ryan's sword and shield fell to the ground, clattering into a singed heap in the dust as the dragon's flames engulfed the spot where Ryan had been. Ryan landed on the creature's nose, ran up towards its eyes, and then turned and threw himself flat. Stephen saw a flick of Ryan's wrist and realised he was holding the leather belt like a rope and as the dragon's mouth opened he had slung the leather through the gap. Ryan leaned back, muscles straining, the belt now strung through the dragon's mouth like a primitive bit.

The dragon soared upwards, high into the sky, Ryan clinging on to its neck.

Stephen could only watch in anguish as the dragon attempted to dislodge its rider. It twisted and turned and shook in the sky, somersaulted and then dived towards the ground. Stephen could see Ryan straining on the belt, hauling the dragon's head to one side and forcing it to turn away from the arena and back up into the air.

The dragon came back for a second attempt and Stephen wondered why Ryan wasn't letting it land. The two figures spiralled up into the sky once more and then back down again. As they approached the landing stage, Stephen could see that Ryan was lying along the dragon's neck, his mouth by the creature's ear. They skidded to a halt in the arena.

They paused for a moment, Ryan still talking to the dragon. Suddenly the great creature dropped to its knees and then rolled. Stephen heard Ryan's shout of surprise and then a laugh of triumph as they came up the other side, Ryan still gripping hold of the creature's neck.

The dragon dropped once more, this time so it lay along the ground with its feet tucked under it and it stilled. Ryan had one hand on its neck and they remained still like that a moment and then, suddenly, Ryan let go of the belt and slipped off the creature's back.

Man and beast eyed each other cautiously for a moment and then Ryan walked forwards towards the barrier that ran down the centre of the jousting arena. He pulled one of the wooden staves from the posts and thumped it on the ground between his feet. Then he shouted "Or!" very loudly.

Fire sprang up along the rod and Ryan stepped back smartly, a curse on his lips. The burning beam clattered to the ground and lay smoking in the dust. Then Ryan turned and glared at the dragon. It paused for a moment and then sank to the ground, lowering its head in submission.

Stephen was already running into the ring as the surrounding dragons roared.

* * *

Stephen got the story from Ryan in bits and pieces as they dressed for some feast that was being thrown in his honour. In short, the dragon and Ryan had struck a deal. If Ryan could produce fire, the dragon would submit. The rest was down to Nick's experiments with fire `spells' and Ryan's hunch that the dragons' arena simply had to be built on a ley line.

"So what does `or' mean?" asked Stephen.

"`Fire' in Pashto. They speak it in Afghanistan. I figured it ticked all the boxes for erudite and obscure. The rest is just attitude, right?"

"Maybe. Who knows?"

"Well, I owe the prof one and that's for sure."

The feast was in a massive hall, a giant underground cavern with dragons curled up in heaps everywhere, their bodies and tails intertwined like a pit full of snakes. Ryan and Stephen weaved their way somewhat cautiously through the throng to a high dais at the far end. The Queen of the Dragons was curled up on a ledge above it, eating raw meat, but the dais itself was adorned by a large human-sized table piled high with cooked food and wine. At the far end was some kind of manger arrangement with hay, and Philana was already there munching delicately and eyeing the surrounding dragons warily.

"Doing us proud it seems," muttered Ryan.

"So they bloody well should!" returned Stephen, "after all that nonsense with the `friendly' fight."

The food was excellent and Stephen felt himself beginning to relax into the celebration. He realised this was a mistake the moment Merlin rose to his not unimpressive height and offered a toast to the winner.

Stephen was instantly alert and watching for treachery and he felt Ryan stiffen beside him.

Merlin finished the toast with an insincere smile and waited for the roar of the dragons to subside around him.

"I did not just come here for a contest, however," said Merlin, quietly. "I have news to trade on the whereabouts of Albion, the missing dragon warrior."

"He's asleep under Dragonsback Ridge in the farmlands," interrupted Ryan bluntly. "Where Merlin put him centuries back, incidentally."

"And what do you want in return for this information?" asked the Queen of the Dragons, her eyes fixed on Ryan in none too friendly a fashion. She owed him now and no one in the fae lands liked a debt.

"He would not have revealed that information had I not been here," began Merlin, but Ryan rose to his feet and raised a hand.

Merlin fell silent.

"The information was given freely," Ryan started.

"Neutrality," interrupted Philana. Ryan frowned at her but she twitched the wings that lay along her back in a sign Stephen recognised as irritation.

"All that is asked is that the dragon kingdom maintain its neutrality," Philana pushed on. "Merlin trapped the dragon but Dara of Queen Mab's court put him to sleep again once he began to wake."

"It wasn't like that," protested Stephen, but Philana whinnied crossly and he shut up.

"Maintain neutrality," repeated Philana firmly.

The Queen looked carefully at Philana and her great eyes blinked, slowly, once. "The allegiance of the dragons will go to whichever side frees Albion, otherwise we remain neutral."

"Now wait a minute..." Ryan started.

"That is entirely acceptable," said Philana meekly.

And then it was clear that the audience was over. Merlin sank back to the table and glowered at them over the rim of his cup.

"What was all that about?" demanded Stephen.

"It's clear neither of you are negotiators."

"That's what we were sent here for," muttered Ryan.

Philana blinked and then tossed her head. "I strongly suspect that you were sent to impress the dragons with your speed and strength. You don't ignore the offer of a gift from the Queen of the Dragons _and_ you don't push her too hard. If Merlin could wake up Albion, he would already have done so. We've got neutrality which is precisely what Mab wanted."

"She has a point," Stephen conceded.

Ryan waved a hand. "I _know_ she has a point. I wasn't even meaning to use Albion as a bargaining chip, just to stop him doing so." And here Ryan jerked his head in the general direction of Merlin.

It was clear that the formal part of the evening was over as a number of dragons came forward and started to crowd around Ryan, wanting his account of the fight and of his fire spell.

Stephen gradually felt himself fading out of the conversation as the dragons and Ryan swapped war stories and, as far as he could tell, got ever more inebriated. Ryan was drinking a heavy ale that had been brought to them, and the dragons were drinking a dark golden liquid with a name Stephen couldn't even pronounce, but it seemed to be having a similar effect on them.

Philana nuzzled sympathetically against his shoulder and he reached up an absent-minded hand to stroke her nose.

"I imagine he feels this way when we sit down with Cutter and talk science," she said.

Stephen laughed. "Am I being that obvious?"

"A little. Let him have his fun. The faery knights never treat him as an equal."

Stephen nodded and leaned closer to Ryan, placing a gentle hand to squeeze his hip. Ryan grinned and reached down to squeeze back, all the time keeping his attention on the dragon in front of him and the tale of a border skirmish with the trolls.

But towards the end of the evening the Queen of the Dragons roared once and the hall fell silent. Her knights were crowded around her and Stephen realised some kind of an impromptu conference had been going on.

"Captain Tom Ryan!" she called.

Ryan staggered a little uncertainly to his feet, but managed a bow. "Your majesty."

"It is the opinion of this court that you are a great warrior and a worthy opponent of the dragons and that, as a result, a gift should be made to you."

Stephen felt a vague sense of surprise through the alcoholic haze. "Wha?" he muttered to Philana.

"They liked all Ryan's war stories," she whinnied quietly.

Then before anyone could move, the Queen of the Dragons breathed out a great plume of fire. Pale yellow flames washed over Ryan, and Stephen was on his feet in alarm. But Ryan just stood there unharmed as the flames died back. He was gazing in surprise at his hands and Stephen realised that pale fire still flickered about them, curling between his fingers.

"We have granted to you, the gift of dragonsfire in honour of your friendship with us," said the Queen.


	16. Halloween 2012

**Halloween 2012**

"Flowers again, d'you think?" Nick asked Claudia. "She seemed to like them last time."

"Flowers are probably safe," agreed Claudia, a little tightly.

"Ach!" he kissed her gently. "You don't think some flowers are actually going to make any difference to how Jenny and I feel about the whole thing?"

Claudia laughed. "No, I suppose not and I don't suppose it's any easier for her than it is for us."

There was a sudden knocking on the door of their quarters. Curiously, Claudia opened it.

Ryan was standing outside. "You can drop whatever you're planning," he said. "Queen Mab's had a premonition. We're all summoned."

* * *

Jenny waited up until past midnight.

"Is he just being useless or do you think something has happened to him?" she asked Graymaulkin at 2am.

"I thought you didn't like him."

"I said I didn't like him _that way_."

Graymaulkin sniffed. "You humans make everything too complicated."

Jenny scowled at him then put the wine back in the fridge. She gave the whiskey to her boss as a Christmas present and made a mental note not to stay up next year.


	17. Primordial Sea of Life, part 1

It was dark when they set out to the water of life. Claudia rode at the head of the small group on a white palfrey. Stephen, Ryan and Nick were just behind her, Stephen riding Philana. Queen Mab sent no one else. Claudia sensed that Mab was doubtful about the allegiances of court. It was many eons since a challenge and the fae, ever fickle, had grown restless and complacent.

She sensed, rather than saw, the way; a winding road that led them out through the flower meadows where the moon-flowers turned their pale faces to the stars and then into a long avenue of standing stones, lone sentinels in an open landscape.

"I've never been here before," mused Nick.

"You know faery geography," she heard Stephen say.

"Well enough! No two routes the same but this is something I should have come across anyway. It's too significant a landmark and too close to the greensward to have been missed."

"The way is hidden," Claudia explained. "You only get here if you follow the path."

"And we're following the path, are we? What does that mean?"

"Mab sent us and I am following the pull of magic."

"Oh!" said Ryan suddenly, as if he'd realised something.

"What is it?" asked Stephen.

"My thumbs have been itching. I thought bloody Lyle had rubbed off on me."

"But?" asked Nick.

"It's the dragonsfire."

Ryan held out a hand and wisps of pale flame could be seen trailing gently from his fingers and out along the way.

"There must be a powerful ley line here. Except it's not running straight, this avenue curves slightly." Nick frowned and twisted around in his saddle.

"I think it's more like there is a large swamping power source ahead of us," said Claudia gently.

She looked over to where Ryan was staring behind them. He had turned when Nick had, to survey the sweep of the standing stones, but he hadn't turned back as the rest of them had.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, I keep thinking we're being followed, but I don't see anything."

They all turned to stare behind. The darkness clustered in around them. Claudia strained her senses. The shadows seemed deep and full of menace, but then they often did these days.

"I don't see anything," said Philana, but there was doubt in her voice.

"We had best press on," said Nick. "If we're being followed then it's more cunning than we are. We shall have to hope to catch it later."

* * *

It was dawn when they finally reached the source and even Claudia gasped in surprise. An anomaly hung against the pale pink of the dawn sky. Water poured from it into a vast lake below that sparkled a soft gold in the early morning sunlight.

It was then that a vast creature leaped up into the air above the lake, a gigantic fish with a large bony jaw. The waters heaved and splashed as it landed.

"A dunkleosteus," breathed Nick.

"It's the primordial ocean." Claudia slipped from her horse to approach the shores of the lake. "One version of it, anyway. It's full of the potential for life and magic. The gateway hardly ever opens. I'd no idea it was an anomaly, but of course that makes sense."

She knelt at the edge of the water and watched the strange creatures swimming below her. There appeared to be endless variations on fish and crustacean, teeming shoulder to shoulder in the depths of the water of life.

"Well, what now?" asked Ryan.

"Mab thinks something is going to happen here?" asked Nick.

Claudia nodded. "She had a premonition."

Claudia watched Nick scan the lake shore. He ran a hand through his hair then looked back at her.

"I suggest we set up camp here and then do a preliminary patrol up and down the shore. Get an idea of the lie of the land while it's light. When dusk falls we meet back here and discuss options," he said.

Ryan began to unload packs from the ponies. "Seems reasonable. Assuming the Morrigan is going to make a move, it's most likely to be at night."

The survey of the lake shore was uneventful. It continued on in both directions as far as they were prepared to travel. They split up, with Claudia and Ryan taking one direction and Nick, Stephen and Philana the other. Both Ryan and Stephen went armed, Ryan with his great sword and Stephen with the spear he had taken to using in faeryland.

Stephen, Nick and Philana stopped for lunch when the sun was overhead. The waters of the lake glistened calmly beside them as they sat on a grassy rock and munched at dried fruit and soft bread.

"It's like the water goes on for ever," said Stephen, looking out over the view.

"Mebbe it does," said Nick. "For all we know it could encircle faeryland. If it fuels the ley lines, that would explain a lot."

"Then why aren't there settlements along the lake edge? Why do people think of it as the secret heart of faery?" asked Philana.

Nick shrugged. "That's fae geography for you. There may only be one way here, from the heart of the greensward. But I reckon it's what powers the whole system. I wish I'd known about it before."

By mutual agreement they had set up camp where they had first stumbled out on to the lake shore. Even Nick didn't contest the idea that, according to the strange logic of faeryland, that was the most likely spot for something to occur. They all arrived back there in the late afternoon with nothing to report but the vast lake teeming with creatures from Earth's past.

As Ryan built a cooking fire Claudia surveyed the deep waters in the last rays of the sun. Rivulets of golden light flickered and sparked in their depths and she had a feeling the night here would never be truly dark, even with no anomaly. Another dunkleosteus broke the surface just ahead of her, its vast bulk huge and awe-inspiring. Nick put his arm around her shoulder.

"It's incredible. Absolutely breathtaking," he said.

"It's lovely," she whispered.

"It's amazing. The heart of faeryland and it's the Devonian sea, a direct link between the two worlds."

"Only it's magical," Claudia pointed out. She waved her hand out over the water and arcs of light danced from her fingertips and fell in sparks into its rippling surface, a shoal of long catfish-like creatures darting about them.

"Dipterus," breathed Nick, his eyes alight with wonder.

Then, as she was watching, she noticed a shadow off to one side. Looking along the lake shore she saw a patch of darkness where there was no tree nor stone to cast it. It was increasing in size so it blotted out the sparks and the light in the water beneath it.

She ran forward with a cry, looking desperately around her in the deepening twilight for a cause. All her senses cried out that the dark blot was ill-omened.

The darkness seemed to form itself into a kind of thick oily blob and then it suddenly dropped down into the teeming waters.

Claudia was already running along the water's edge. Without thinking she summoned what light there was to hand to herself and cast it out above the water like a diffused lamp. Staring down into the depths she could see a dark stain that appeared to be sinking and spreading out.

"Fuck!" said Ryan, running up beside her. Light was streaming away from him in pale flames and gathering itself up into the light she had cast.

There was a sudden roar and a dunkleosteus lurched up through the water, thrashing at the darkness, its jaws snapping angrily, foaming up the water and tearing at the ugly stain that was spreading out along it. Then the great creature seemed to weaken, it floundered for a moment or two and then rolled onto its back and floated, lifeless, to the surface.

"That can only be bad," muttered Stephen.

"It might diffuse or dilute," Claudia hazarded even though she didn't believe it. The stain spread out from her feet, deep into the lake below. But it seemed to maintain a straight course out to the glittering anomaly and the water that poured from it.

"No it won't," said Nick with complete certainty. "Whatever it is, it came from the Morrigan. No way is it going to be harmless or just diffuse. In fact, I think it has intent and purpose."

He pointed out across the lake and the thin thread of darkness was clear, winding its way up into the glittering light of the anomaly. Suddenly there was a small splashing noise at their feet. One end of the darkness seemed to be tethered at the shore and water pumped out of it in a trickle as if it were being transported directly from the anomaly itself.

"If it's sentient in some way ..." Claudia glanced into the depths. The darkness had moved too deep for light to penetrate but she felt as if she could still see the dark centre of the stain, moving purposefully towards its goal, deep under the surface. "There will be a heart to the stain."

"We're going to need to find it. What do we have for diving equipment?" asked Nick.

Claudia laughed. "By the water of life? You'd be surprised."

She dipped her hands into the sea away from the Morrigan's evil, and felt the power of magic coursing through her fingers. Then she blew on them, scattering drops of water on the wind over her friends.

Nick coughed. "I take it there was a point to that."

"If you enter the water now, you can breath. But you must come up on land once again close to the person holding the enchantment, so they can lift the spell. Once you are in the water you will no longer be able to breath air."

Nick snorted. "I just know that's not going to end well."

Philana tossed her head. "I will stay here and hold the enchantment. I was not built to swim under the sea."

Claudia reached out and touched Philana's nose, allowing the heart of the spell to move between them.

Stephen hefted his spear thoughtfully, and then glanced at Ryan, Nick and Claudia. "Looks like we dive then."

"No time like the present," said Ryan.

Stephen shrugged, took a few steps backwards and then started a short run. As he reached the water's edge he launched into an elegant dive. Ryan and Nick followed him. Claudia sighed and then plunged after them.


	18. Primordial Sea of Life, part 2

They swam deep. Huge shapes moved indistinctly in the water at the limits of their vision. Even though night had fallen up above them, the water continued to give off a faint glow. But the light faded rapidly away into darkness and there the shapes moved.

"These dunkleosteus?" Claudia murmured to Nick, ending with a question in her tone, asking what he knew of them.

"Hypercarnivorous apex predators," he said shortly.

"They're not interested in attacking, though," said Stephen.

"How do you know?" Claudia asked.

He paused, treading water, and then shrugged. "I just do."

They plunged on downwards, disturbing a shoal of trilobites that shimmered around them as they scattered until, eventually, they reached the lake floor and a great forest of gently waving seaweed. The whole time Claudia was aware of the great beasts flanking them like escorts or guards.

Claudia followed her instincts, swimming just above the weed and deeper into the heart of the lake. Gradually the rubbery green undergrowth gave way to structures of coral. Avenues slowly formed, twisting tunnels of multicoloured bone with windows looking out into waterways that flowed between them. Gradually those waterways became more and more crowded, not only with fish but also with mer-people. The dunkleosteus vanished, but now Claudia was aware of men and women in their place. Their new guards wore pale pink and red breast plates that made them look a little like lobsters, and carried long spears tipped with sharp twisted shells.

At some point Claudia distinctly heard Nick mutter, "Bloody hell!" quietly behind her, but no one else commented. This was faeryland, after all.

Eventually the great palace of the mer-Queen rose up before them. They landed gently on the pale sand in front of its gates. Claudia wasn't surprised to see the queen already standing there waiting to meet them. Her hair, the ever-changing colours of mother-of-pearl, floated in a great cloud around her head and her skin was the pale sickly green of kelp and algae-covered rocks. In her hands she held the Pearl of Seeing.

"I've been expecting you," she said.

"Then you know why we're here," returned Claudia.

"Mab was tricked. The Morrigan sent a false vision."

"... and then we led the stain right here!" Nick slapped his forehead. "I've been worrying about that. We should have thought of it!"

"Not like Mab to fall for that kind of trick," commented Ryan. "She's better placed to spot it than we are anyway. Don't blame yourself."

The Queen frowned and her hands caressed the pearl. "The stain is killing the water of life even as it performs its task."

"Where is the stain?" asked Claudia.

"Follow me!"

The mermaid queen pushed off from the sandy shore, her large tail unwinding in a sinuous coil. Then she headed upwards. Armed mer-people rose up from the coral houses that had surrounded their meeting place, accompanying her in an armed cavalcade.

They swam over the towering crenellations of the palace and down the a long winding coral tunnel which finally opened out onto the sandy bottom of the lake. This sloped down gently to a sharp rift in the Earth. The pale light of the lake waters faded into pitch black in the depths.

"It's down there," said the Queen, "but it is too dark for us to see and my men lose their strength when they try to follow."

Claudia and the others approached the edge of the rift. As they reached it a huge sinuous shape suddenly loomed up from the depths below, coil upon coil of pitch blackness ending in a toothless head. Blackness seemed to leach from its coils and Claudia was aware of the coral withering at her feet.

Ryan had already launched himself upwards and Claudia realised he was swimming for the creature's head, grasping hold of two decorative ruffs that stood out from its neck.

The giant eel bucked as Ryan caught it and then the long sinuous body plunged back down into the depths to the ravine.

"Ryan!" Stephen shouted and then he plunged forward in a smooth dive into the ravine after Ryan, his spear clutched tightly in one hand.

* * *

Stephen swam through the water, down into the ravine but a sudden movement stopped him. He felt the water swirl past him and realised the vast eel or sea snake or whatever it was had changed direction. Its huge black body now powered upwards close enough for Stephen to touch.

Stephen reversed and began swimming after it, following the swirls of the eel's body. He saw a strange effect above him, a kind of rippling distortion of light until his brain caught up and he realised the eel had broken the surface. He saw a faint shape fall free of the eel's head and knew that Ryan had been thrown off. Then the great beast plunged downwards. Stephen could see Ryan, sprawled out on the surface of the lake. He swam desperately upwards, aware of the way Ryan was writhing, struggling for breath out in the open air. At the same time Stephen was reaching out for Philana, summoning her to his aid.

The surface of the lake was like a lid. Stephen found himself bobbing up, pressed against its underside. Ryan crouched above him, hands at his throat, gradually going blue.

"Philana!" Stephen shouted, wondering where she was.

Then he stabbed upwards with his spear away from Ryan, breaking the surface tension or whatever the faery equivalent was until it opened. Then he took a deep breath and surfaced by the spear. He reached out to clutch at Ryan hoping to pull him back under the waves.

Stephen looked up and suddenly saw Philana silhouetted against the autumn moon. She dived down towards them and as she did so, arcs of fire rose from the shore. She dodged the missiles, swooping low over the surface of the water, chanting as she came. Stephen reached up, one arm tight around Ryan and grabbed hold of Philana's legs as she skimmed over the surface. He felt the enchantment unravel as they were lifted higher. In his arms Ryan gave a sudden gasping breath. Stephen cautiously let out his own and then choked, coughing up water. Now Ryan's arms were around him, pulling him up across Philana's back as his body emptied the waters of the lake from his lungs.

Then there was a sudden flare of light. More of the fire missiles were rising up from the lake shore.

"Merlin is here! He's taking the water of life!" gasped Philana, ducking and weaving as she flew upwards.

A huge ball of flame rose up towards them and Stephen knew they had no time to dodge. Then a second fireball shot past him from behind. It met the first and they exploded together and burned out. Philana flew through the embers.

"Good old dragonsfire. Philana! Take us lower!" commanded Ryan.

"What?" asked Philana.

"Take us lower, towards the enemy."

"Please," added Stephen, guessing Ryan's intent.

Philana turned in mid-air and then flew towards the shore. Stephen crouched low on her back, his hands tangled in her mane. Ryan sat behind him, one hand loosely curled in Stephen's belt, the other upraised.

Stephen could see goblins swarming around the lake shore, filling up buckets with water which was pumping out swift and fast from the dark conduit to the anomaly. It was as if the stain were acting as a pipe, bringing the water of life from the anomaly out into the waiting arms of the Morrigan's people.

"We'll see about that!" muttered Ryan.

The dragonsfire poured out from his hand, sweeping the shore of the lake. Goblins screamed and burned in the fire, the buckets forgotten. Stephen closed his eyes, uneasy with the carnage. There was a dull whumping sound. Stephen forced his eyes open once more. A cart had burst into flames and fountains of burning water burst upwards into the air. The water of life was feeding upon the dragonsfire. Philana twisted and rose. Stephen squinted down through the deadly golden display below him. He caught the faintest sound of hooves thumping on grass and sensed, rather than saw, Merlin's figure disappearing back along the stone avenue and away.

* * *

"That pavilion!" said Nick suddenly.

"What pavilion?" Claudia asked. She turned to look where he was pointing.

The mer-court had set up on the banks of the rift and a pale blue silk pavilion had been stretched on poles up above the Queen.

"The pavilion! We need cloth!"

Nick pushed off from the sand and headed towards the court. Claudia swam after him.

"What is going on?" asked the Queen as Nick began to pull the pavilion over, grabbing the folds of silk in his arms.

"It has gills!" shouted Nick. "I saw gills!"

He staggered under the weight of the tent. "Well, help me with this thing!"

"He has a plan," Claudia reassured the Queen. "Just trust him. It's usually quicker that way."

She swam forwards to help Nick with the tent and then they were swimming upwards, the vast silken panoply trailing behind them in the water.

"I assume you do have a plan." She smiled at him across the material.

"We need to wrap this around its gills. Then it will suffocate, or at least slow down. Hopefully those martial-looking mermen and women will then do something useful."

Claudia nodded. At that moment the vast black eel surged out of the ravine below them once more, charging straight towards her. Claudia hung onto the silk and tried not to think about large sharp white teeth.

Nick was already swimming around in a circle trailing the tent. Claudia gripped her end tightly and then clung on as the vast head slammed into her, pulling her upwards, the silken tent trailing behind her. She gasped. Where her body was in contact with the creature she felt life and energy flowing from her, as if the magic within her was withering and dying. She was aware of the silk twisting and turning and had a vague view of Nick struggling in the wake of the eel, clinging onto the tent with one hand and pulling himself around the creature's neck with the other. Then his arm was around her waist and it was like a sudden anchor of strength.

"Hold me," he whispered in her ear.

Claudia grabbed hold of Nick with her free hand, still gripping the tent with the other and then Nick began to slowly haul the vast sheets of material tight, winding them around the eel's head.

It got slightly easier once the first coil was in place. The eel was now thrashing around in the water, but they could get purchase on the folds of the silk and gradually wind more and more layers over the thing's head.

Then the eel began to fall, back towards the floor of the lake as its gills clogged up in the pale sea blue cloth.

Mer-warriors swarmed up towards them armed with spears, slashing and stabbing through gaps in the tent. Claudia allowed herself to drift free, Nick's arm still around her waist. She felt drained but safe. They landed lightly next to the Queen, some distance from the end of the battle. Finally the blackness lay still on the floor of the lake, darkness slowly seeping from it into the water.

Claudia began singing a song of containment and she heard the quiet hum behind her as the Queen and her attendants took it up, bolstering her depleted strength with their own. The blackness contracted in on itself and the folds of the tent fell flat until all they were left with was a single spherical bubble of concentrated darkness, the size of a beach ball.

Claudia reached out her hand and touched the thing carefully. "I will carry this away for Mab to study," she said.

The Queen nodded. "We want none of it here."

Claudia was vaguely aware of a babble of voices behind her. She turned to see Nick holding forth to the mermen.

"Aye, well, fishes obtain oxygen to their lungs from the flow of water over their gills. So if you constrict the gills you stop them working. It's not a good way to die and I wouldn't normally advocate such a thing..."

"How did you know about these gills?" asked one of the mermen.

"Where I come from these things have been studied for many years."

"Do we have gills?" asked another.

"Well, that's the gamble. You don't look as if you do and I'm fairly sure I don't. I've no idea what it is that Claudia did that means I can breathe down here. Some of the knowledge I brought with me from the other world translates across and some of it doesn't. I could see the thing had gills, so I guessed they would work the same way."

"He has a strange way of looking at the world, this knight of yours," remarked the Queen.

"He is slowly getting used to the ways of faery," replied Claudia, only too accustomed by now to apologising for Nick.

"No," said the Queen. "His words give us much to think on. Tell Mab we will support her side in the days to come."

"Mab didn't send us to..." Claudia began.

"No, but your actions here have made up my mind."

Claudia nodded, lost for words and looked back at Nick who was still holding forth about biology.

* * *

"Time to go, then," remarked Ryan as they stood once more on the shores of the lake.

"One more thing," said Claudia, watching the anomaly and the water of life flowing from it. "I think I should take some of that. It may prove of use."

"Merlin probably got away with some, even if it was tainted by the stain," observed Nick.

"Give me a vial and Philana can carry me over there," said Stephen.

Claudia nodded and unlooped a bottle from her belt.

"It'll be fascinating to study," mused Nick. "I wonder if there's any way to show it is coming from the Devonian past in the real world. It may be its passage through the anomaly that is investing it with the power of magic."

Claudia unhooked a second bottle. "Better make that two samples," she said.

Stephen grinned back at her as he took them.

* * *

As they rode away from the lakeside the anomaly behind them pulsed seven times and then closed.


	19. Halloween 2013

**Halloween 2013**

"And where were you last year?" demanded Jenny.

She stood on the doorstep in a tracksuit, her hands on her hips.

"Would you believe me if I said something came up?" Nick eyed her nervously.

She snorted. "All I've got in the house is Pot Noodle."

"You know, I haven't had a Pot Noodle since 2010."

"You're impossible you are."

"Anything good at the cinema? I've got some currency."

Jenny stepped out of the house and slammed the door firmly behind her. She jabbed a finger firmly into his chest. "This is not a date and _you_ are paying."

"Message received loud and clear."

Nick realised he was grinning as she flounced down the driveway.


	20. The Battle of Dragonsback Ridge, part 1

Jenny wasn't sure what it was that woke her up. She was sure there had been no sound but suddenly she was wide awake, staring at the ceiling of her room. Pale moonlight shone through the thin gauze of her net curtains. It was a warm night and she'd left the window and curtains open to gain some sense of cool in her bedroom. But now she was aware of a slight breeze across her face.

She sat up, glancing out of her window, and saw the pale road twisting and turning its way up into the sky and towards the moon.

A low miaow drew her attention to Graymaulkin, who was sitting on the bed with her amulet in his mouth.

Jenny slid out of bed, taking the amulet from Graymaulkin and slipping it over her head.

The cat said, "We don't have much time. The Morrigan is calling in her favour. You don't want to keep her waiting."

Jenny nodded and glanced quickly around her room. She pulled on her dressing gown and slippers and then lifted a suitcase down from her wardrobe and pulled drawers open making sure to grab underwear and a shirt and trousers. She wasn't sure she was constructing a coordinated outfit, but it would have to do. Luckily she travelled a lot. The suitcase already had a small sponge bag and other travel necessities packed into it.

"There's no time for this," complained Graymaulkin.

"I'm not prancing around faeryland on some quest in my nightie," said Jenny firmly. "I can pack quicker than I can dress."

She pushed the suitcase out of the window onto the road and then climbed out. Graymaulkin jumped up and wound around her ankles. Jenny picked up her luggage and started out along the moonlit road.

* * *

On her last visit, the Morrigan's court had been empty save for the Morrigan and her two courtiers. This time Jenny found it full of knights. Their armour was either a dark dull black or a sharp cold white, and their serried ranks looked like nothing more than the barren, frost-covered rocks of the Mountains of the Moon.

Pale light glinted from their polearms and their swords, but they parted to let Jenny through, her bright red dressing gown and novelty Shrek slippers the only splash of colour in the whole echoing chamber. Jenny dumped her suitcase on the floor and folded her arms.

"Well, I'm here."

The Morrigan's smile was almost warm and her eyes danced. In her lap lay a silver bowl full of water that seemed to glow with a faint golden light that softened the hard icy contours of the court.

"What's that?" Jenny asked.

"The water of life," whispered the Morrigan. "It's full of the primal energy of creation, the upswell of life!"

"That doesn't really sound like an appropriate treasure for the court of the Morrigan," Graymaulkin hissed quietly from Jenny's ankles.

Jenny assumed her best `he has a point, care to counter it?' face even though she wasn't quite sure what he was talking about.

"Life is a part of the cycle," said the Morrigan calmly. "The Unseelie Court has no grievance against the cycle. Besides..." and her hands waved over the bowl, "it has its uses. The awakening of things that have been put to sleep, for instance."

"I don't think I understand," said Jenny.

"Your counterpart, the fair and ever-loved Claudia." The Morrigan spat out the words so they were full of a bitter envy and jealousy which startled Jenny. It sounded a little like her own voice echoing back at her.

"What of her?"

"She put a dragon to sleep with the water of Lethe and bound it to wake to the sound of her voice. I want you to wake it up. You are close enough to her that if you wash the dragon's face with the water of life and call to him he will awaken and do your bidding."

"Why?" asked Jenny.

"Because you owe me a debt," said the Morrigan, "and this serves my purposes."

"Fair enough."

"One more thing," said the Morrigan. "I anticipate that you may meet your former friends and colleagues while on this quest. I do not wish them to know what it is you are attempting; therefore I will place this geas upon you to speak no word until the task is done."

Jenny opened her mouth to question this, but the sharp sensation of Graymaulkin digging his claws into her ankle caused her to snap it shut again, the words unspoken. She'd been reading up on faery lore and even though most of it was contradictory and the rest made Graymaulkin purr with a kind of smug superiority, she knew what a geas was.

* * *

She was offered travelling clothes, breeches and a jerkin of a soft woollen material that looked both warm and comfortable, but they were the sharp black and white of the Morrigan's colours and Jenny decided she wanted none of them, opting instead for her gardening corduroys and the tweed jacket she had tossed in the suitcase. She fixed her hair back into a tight bun to keep it out of the wind and applied the bright red lipstick from her sponge bag. She put the small vial of the water of life into the centre of her case, wrapped in a rather impractical negligee that had somehow got packed in the rush, then pulled on her walking boots and set out from the Morrigan's castle once more. Graymaulkin walked to her right and Merlin hovered like a black crow to her left. The strange pale lady she had glimpsed on her first visit walked passively behind them. The Morrigan thoughtfully enchanted her suitcase to have legs. Jenny eyed it dubiously as it trotted along and tried not to think of Terry Pratchett.

Jenny couldn't talk which made conversation oddly one-sided, in that both Merlin and Graymaulkin talked at her, but not to each other since Merlin couldn't understand Graymaulkin's words.

Graymaulkin could be a snarky bugger when no one could answer back.

As the afternoon wore on Merlin decreed that they would set up camp. Jenny sat by a small brook as Merlin bossed various inanimate objects around in order to provide food and shelter.

As she looked into the stream she realised there was a shoal of strange fish in the water darting anxiously around just below her. She blinked, puzzled. They swarmed below her face as if trying to capture her attention. She was brought out of her reverie by a gentle touch on her shoulder. It was the pale lady, looking more animated than Jenny had ever seen her, with the ghost of concern in her eyes in the fading light of the sun.

Jenny realised she was ravenously hungry and scrambled to her feet, looking back towards the camp fire.

"Twilight is a liminal moment, caught between night and day," said the pale lady suddenly. "It's a time of choices and the breaking of chains."

Jenny glanced at her in surprise, but her face was passive and blank once more. The woman gestured towards the camp fire where Merlin was cooking.

Later, Jenny lay awake under the awnings of her tent, with Graymaulkin curled up by her side and she thought about liminal moments when things change.

It was still dark when she was awoken by the sound of Graymaulkin hissing. She sat up in the dark and realised the pale lady was crouched in the entrance to the tent, the first rays of the dawn creeping over the horizon behind her.

"My name is Nimue. I think you can hear my words because of the amulet around your neck."

Instinctively Jenny grasped at the amulet of true hearing. She hadn't taken it off since she reached faeryland.

Nimue sat cross-legged on the floor of the tent. "At dawn and dusk the bonds of the waters of Lethe loosen slightly and I have some moments of free will, but normally they do not loosen enough for speech, or at least not any speech that man can hear."

Jenny inclined her head to one side to show she was listening and watched the sunlight creeping across the fields behind Nimue's back.

"I imprisoned Merlin, you know, using the very same water of Lethe that he now uses to imprison me. I held him for a hundred years in the Devil's Crowll beneath the old mine workings of the West Country. I planted a hawthorn to bar entry and left him there to wait the return of the High King. When the Morrigan freed him he pledged his allegiance to her so long as she supported his revenge."

Nimue looked behind her where the sunshine was creeping across the camp.

"His revenge has been terrible," she whispered and turned back to look at Jenny.

As the light of the sun fell on her, bathing her in a pale gold, her face collapsed once more into a blank mask.

Jenny watched Merlin and Nimue closely for the rest of the day. Merlin hardly seemed to react to her at all as if he had long forgotten any wrong the woman might have done him or any desire for vengeance. He treated her like a servant, or perhaps a kind of tool, something that was there to be used but not worth investing any emotion in. Jenny chewed her lip and debated what revenge she might take if trapped in a cave for hundreds of years. She thought about the waters of Lethe and the water of life and how she was to use the one to break the grip of the other. Each evening now she had seen Merlin hand the water of Lethe to Nimue to drink in her enchanted state and Jenny knew enough to know that was a part of the enchantment.

* * *

"I'm trying to see if underground water courses account for ley lines." Nick waved his dowsing rod around randomly.

"This is the water of life theory again, right?" asked Stephen.

Nick had been learning to dowse for water, ley lines and other matters, on and off, for years now. He was terrible at it. Stephen was convinced that Nick could detect water in a desert but would probably miss an actual stream even if he was standing in it.

"We know this is the major ley line through the greensward." Nick waved his dowsing rod again. "If we can prove that there's an underground stream here, _and_ that it connects to the water of life then we have the beginnings of a hypothesis for how magical energy is transported around faeryland."

"Perhaps you should get Claudia to do the dowsing," hazarded Stephen.

"She's in conference with Mab."

"Can't it wait?"

"You know Mab."

"No, I meant the dowsing."

Nick blinked at him in surprise. "We can at least get a preliminary map. I wonder if I can persuade Mab to sink a well."

"In the middle of the greensward? Somehow I doubt it. What happens where the ley line intersects with the Raging River?"

"There's a thought. There should be some kind of tributary going underground."

Nick strode off in the direction of the river. Stephen jogged after him. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

The river ran through a deep cutting on one side of the greensward. The bank was lined with willows that leaned over the river, dipping their leaves into the water. They served to block out the sound of the rapids that gave the river its name. Nick scrambled down the bank.

"Must be something around here somewhere."

"Yes, a mermaid."

"What?"

"A mermaid." Stephen gestured to where a rather plump mermaid sat on a rock out in the middle of the river.

She waved her fingers at them. "Toodle-oo!"

Nick went bright red and Stephen could tell he was trying not to stare at the woman's breasts. "Errr... toodle oo!" Nick waved back.

Stephen decided that discretion was the better part of valour. He waved but didn't say anything.

"Are you Professor Cutter?" asked the mermaid in a cut-glass accent.

"Errr... yes!"

"Excellent, that will save me no end of bother. Hang on a mo!"

The mermaid plunged into the water with a hefty splash and vanished. Moments later she reappeared on the edge of the river and hefted herself out onto the bank.

"Sit down, dearies! I have some news!" She patted the grass either side of her.

"News?" asked Nick.

"We've had the fish on the look-out. They're a little scatter-brained but terribly excitable once they get going."

Nick sat down gingerly next to the mermaid. "Excitable fish?"

"Yes, darling. They've seen a woman."

"There are quite a lot of them around," said Stephen carefully.

"Well, there certainly seems to be quite a lot of this particular woman. It was a little difficult to get any sense out of the dears. But they seem to think they saw Dara in the company of Merlin."

"Dara? You mean Claudia?" asked Nick.

The mermaid waved her hand elegantly. "We all call her Dara. But yes, I believe her name is Claudia."

"Merlin's here?" asked Stephen.

"No, darling. They were miles away."

"But Claudia... Dara is here at the moment."

"We know, that's why the fish were so excited. Two of her, fancy that!"

Nick and Stephen's eyes met above the mermaid's head.

"Jenny!" they said in unison.


	21. The Battle of Dragonsback Ridge, part 2

"Jenny's here! In faeryland!" Nick shouted as he rushed into Queen Mab's bower.

Queen Mab jerked upright from where she had been studying her mirror. Claudia frowned a little at Nick, but he ignored her. He doubted Mab was doing anything more important than hearing this particular piece of news.

"Jennifer Lewis?" asked the Queen.

"Aye, Jennifer Lewis. The fish saw her. They sent a mermaid with the news."

Queen Mab frowned and waved a hand over the mirror. "I have not foreseen this. Someone must be clouding the vision."

"She was with Merlin, according to the fish."

Mab nodded. "This is the Morrigan's move."

"We can't be sure of that," said Claudia.

"She has mustered a large force. She could get more on her side, but that would give me more time to mobilise mine. She intends to strike early. The battle is close. She must be waiting on this one last thing."

"What one last thing?" demanded Nick.

"I do not know. Dara, you must take your team and find out. Meanwhile, I shall summon my own forces. We must be ready for battle!"

* * *

They had been walking for three days and one of the feet on Jenny's suitcase had gone lame, when Nick unexpectedly turned up with Stephen, Ryan, a Pegasus and a woman who could only have been Claudia in tow.

Jenny had been dressing the cut on her suitcase's heel when she looked up to see herself approaching with Nick flanking her on one side and Ryan, Stephen and the winged horse on the other. The woman was stunningly beautiful in a heavy green brocade dress that fell to the knee at the front and just shy of the ground at the back. Her hair was paler than Jenny's own and hung loosely about her shoulders.

Claudia smiled, sweeping elegantly past Merlin until the two women were face to face.

"You must be Jenny," Claudia said firmly and held out a hand.

Jenny stood up and took the hand. They shook. Jenny smiled back, determined suddenly to co-operate with this show of solidarity. She wondered how to explain about the geas in dumb show.

"Whatever she's doing here I demand that you send her back immediately!" Nick's raised voice echoed loudly along the path.

Looking past Claudia, Jenny could see Nick standing face to face with Merlin, his face slightly flushed and red with anger.

Jenny closed her eyes, took a deep breath and counted to ten. Then she nodded sympathetically at Claudia and carried on up the path, the suitcase trotting at her heels, leaving Nick and his argument behind her.

"Jenny! Jenny!" she heard his feet pounding along the path. "Jenny!"

She stopped and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes, turned her back and continued on up the path.

"Jenny! Talk to me."

"I don't think she can."

Jenny winced a bit at Claudia's voice. She'd never liked listening to recordings of herself speak and this was worse.

"What do you mean?"

"I think there's a geas. Whatever it is she's doing here, she's not allowed to tell you."

* * *

It was a trying day. It seemed clear that pretty much anything Nick and Merlin could think up to fight over, they did. They were also quite happy to drop a heated debate on the nature of intelligence in order to argue about which was the flattest rock for Jenny to sit on and then return immediately to the intelligence debate once she'd snorted, rolled her eyes, and sat on the rug Ryan had spread on a patch of grass.

Jenny studied Captain Ryan closely. She'd read a great deal about him in reports but he wasn't quite as she'd expected in the flesh. In his file, the rather bland passport-style photo had shown him to be good-looking but in a heavy, slightly thuggish kind of a way. He was thinner than she had expected and his features had a slightly gaunt1 look that the file hadn't revealed. She appreciated his calm and efficient manner, though. Nick flitted angrily and uncertainly between herself, Merlin and Claudia rather transparently trying to intimidate Merlin, check Jenny was all right _and_ reassure Claudia that she came first in his affections. Ryan, on the other hand, had placed himself calmly at her right elbow just a pace or so behind her. She wasn't sure if he was protecting her or watching her but he exuded reassurance in a way Nick didn't. Stephen had obviously decided simply to keep out of everyone's way. He lurked at the back of the group with the Pegasus.

As Nick and Merlin argued about the correct way to cook a rabbit which Stephen was in the process of expertly skinning, Claudia sat next to her.

"I'm just going to bring you up to speed on everything that has been happening."

Claudia smiled uncertainly and Jenny smiled back. A debrief suddenly sounded like an excellent idea. She nodded to indicate her approval and watched Claudia's face as she arranged her thoughts. When Claudia related their adventures with the mermen Jenny began to have the glimmerings of an idea. She waved her hand and then made a rewind gesture. Claudia caught on quickly and started to describe once again how she'd taken a sample of the water. Jenny rewound again and tried to look questioning. Claudia paused a moment and Jenny saw her glance at Ryan.

"You want an explanation of the water?" she asked.

Jenny nodded. Claudia looked at Ryan again. He shrugged.

"You've got a much better idea of whether she can be trusted than I have," he said.

"Nick thinks it is the primary energy source in faeryland." Claudia smiled fondly. "He's got a lot of maths, though I don't think that's really his strong suit, but anyway. It forms a kind of energy that diffuses the further it gets away from the source. It runs through the ley lines and all magic in some sense draws its power from the water."

Jenny frowned.

"That's not what you were asking?" said Claudia.

Jenny shook her head. It just didn't really help with her hypothesis, or rather her hunch. She made a rewind gestures several more times until Claudia was back to discussing the dragon under Dragonsback Ridge.

"Careful," warned Graymaulkin, pressing up against her leg.

Ryan and Claudia glanced at the cat and Jenny realised his warning had come out as a low growl.

"The dragon was on a ley line," Ryan said very, very quietly.

Claudia's hand ghosted over the ground. "This path will take us past Dragonsback Ridge, I think."

Jenny bit her lip and Graymaulkin stilled next to her. She reached down to him and felt his hair standing on end. It was as though the air around her was thickening and forces were gathering to see if Jenny had broken her word.

Claudia's head jerked upwards like a hound on a scent. Out of the corner of her eye Jenny saw Ryan's hand move to his sword. Then Claudia took a very deep breath as if visibly trying to relax.

"I think we should move back to a safer subject," Claudia said.

The tension seemed to ebb from the air and Graymaulkin's growl turned into a purr.

"Anyway, the water of life is a powerful source of energy and vitality." Claudia pulled a small glittering glass vial from her pocket. "Perhaps you should have it."

She handed the vial to Jenny and Jenny wondered quite how much she had guessed.

* * *

They set out again just after dawn. Jenny had been up in the pale dusk before the sun rose, tired from a sleepless night in which her mind had whirled to no real purpose. Mostly she was trying to work out if Claudia liked her, if she wanted Claudia to like her, if she liked Claudia and whether any of it mattered anyway. Claudia seemed to like her but Jenny couldn't help thinking they were both making the best of a bad situation, and doing it for Nick.

As dawn rose she watched Nimue stand up watching the sun rise, her back proud and straight and then Nick rose and, by perfect timing, so did Merlin and they could get down to disagreeing about the best way to fold a tent.

An hour or so later they crested a rise and a flat plain was revealed before them. Dominating the plain was a long low hill with ridges rising up to it from several sides. Clustered around the base of the hill and spilling out across the plain was a sea of armoured men. Rank upon rank of soldiers stood in the early morning sun, their spear tips and swords reflecting the light in hundreds of flashes and sparks.

"Wait! wait! Are we going to reawaken the dragon!"

Nick's abrupt shout brought the whole party to a halt.

"Really, Professor Cutter, I am tolerating your presence but I will have to take steps to silence you if you try to interfere." Merlin sounded distinctly testy.

"If you thought silencing Cutter would be easy, you'd have tried it yesterday," said Ryan suddenly. His hand had dropped to the hilt of his sword but his face was grim and set.

Jenny swallowed. The approach across the plain seemed long and perilous and there were all these soldiers in the way.

"What are they waiting for?" Stephen asked, echoing Jenny's own thoughts.

Claudia's brow furrowed. "A sign. The moment is not yet right for battle to commence."

Jenny felt Claudia take her hand and give it a squeeze. "Shall we go?" she asked.

They walked together down the gentle slope towards the vast armies. Jenny's suitcase pattered along beside her. Graymaulkin stalked in front of them grumbling about his feet until Jenny picked him up. She was aware that Stephen had mounted the Pegasus he had brought with him and he had a spear held loosely across his knees.

As they neared the armies, Jenny began to make out the colours, stark black and white on the Morrigan's side and dazzling green and gold on Queen Mab's. In between the knights on both sides were creatures. Queen Mab's forces were interwoven with ethereal-looking women in flowing dresses the colour of forest pools and streams. There were walking trees, wild animals and small glancing dots of lights that zipped around and about. The Morrigan's forces were less distinct but Jenny could see great rock creatures, like small mountains squatted at the back.

It was lunchtime before they reached the first soldiers. They didn't stop to eat but Claudia pressed some dried fruit into Jenny's hands as they walked along.

Jenny stopped a metre or so short of the first soldier. It was one of Queen Mab's, a tall slender warrior in golden armour and the device of a racing lion powering across one shoulder and down his chest. Jenny felt the others pause behind her. Then the soldier took a step backwards. With a low thundering sound, that of hundreds of plates of armour clattering gently against each other, the great army parted, forming a long corridor. Jenny stepped forwards once more, walking between the serried ranks towards a small patch of green that separated the two hosts.

The air felt thick with expectation as they crossed the ground between the two armies. Two horses stood either side of a low flat stone that lay half-buried in the earth. One horse was in the black and white of the Morrigan and the other in the green and gold of Queen Mab. Jenny felt the power emanating from the two mounted figures as she walked towards the stone. They were both in full armour with visors obscuring their faces but when she glanced at the one in the Morrigan's colours she knew, instinctively, that it was the Morrigan's eyes that stared blankly at her from the narrow slit. Jet black eyes with no whites visible. The armour was a pale silver and a black cloak flowed from it to cover the back of the horse.

Jenny turned to look at the other rider, guessing it was Queen Mab. She saw the dark earthy brown of her skin and her eyes were large and brown with flecks of pale gold within them. Jenny caught the faint odour of freshly-turned loam and a garden in spring time. Her armour was golden and she wore no cloak, but in her hand she held a wooden lance that was curved and twisted like the branch of a tree.

Then Jenny skirted around the flat stone and carried on towards the cold and silent army of the Morrigan. These rose like a cliff before her, faery knights to the fore, more wild animals that looked like wolves and cats and other predators and, behind them all, the ranks of stony trolls like foothills and mountains.

The army parted.

"You come no further." It was Merlin's voice and Jenny whirled to see he had placed himself in Nick's path, one hand placed firmly in the centre of Nick's chest.

"Now look here..."

"You have seen her safely to the hill, but if you choose to walk behind the lines of the Morrigan's army then I will not speak for your own safety."

Nick angrily brushed Merlin's hand aside and marched forwards. "Come on, Jenny!" he said and strode into the gap in the Morrigan's ranks.

Jenny looked to Claudia and she saw Claudia glance at Ryan, a stricken look on her face. Ryan rolled his eyes and shrugged. Jenny straightened her back and started after Nick. She had to get to the hill anyway.

Suddenly the air above them was filled with the beating of wings. Jenny looked up to see a squadron of flying creatures with long elongated featherless bodies and bat-like wings. They screeched as they flew in a close formation, diving towards the small group, swooping past Nick and close over Jenny's head.

Jenny turned. The two Queens were still only a few yards away, facing each other across the weathered stone. But just behind Jenny stood Merlin and Nimue and, slightly behind them Claudia, Ryan, Stephen and the Pegasus. Jenny realised that the final group had just crossed into the Morrigan's forces. Merlin had threatened they would no longer be safe.

The foremost creature darted down. Ryan's blade was out of its scabbard and Stephen's spear flashed, but the creature wove between them, taloned feet stretched forwards until they closed around Claudia and bore her up into the air with a cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. One of my beta readers insists I mean "strangely handsome" here. I, of course, mean both!


	22. The Battle of Dragonsback Ridge, part 3

Merlin suddenly pointed a cold finger at Jenny.

"You know your task," he said menacingly and then he grabbed hold of another of the creatures that swooped past them and was born aloft.

"Ryan! Stephen! Rescue Claudia! I'll stay with Jenny!" ordered Nick.

Jenny scowled at him and made a vicious throat-cutting motion with her hand and then pointed firmly at the figures of Claudia and Merlin in the sky.

"I'll stay with Jenny, you get after Claudia," said Ryan quietly.

Jenny nodded with approval and folded her arms, glaring at Nick. Somewhere at her feet she thought she heard Graymaulkin laugh.

"But..." Nick began.

"No arguing... and if you don't bring her back I'll gut you, so you had better get on with it." Ryan's voice held no rancour but the threat sounded all the more serious for that.

"Come on Nick, Philana will carry us both!" said Stephen urgently.

Nick glanced anxiously at Jenny and she pointed at Stephen and tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. Then he seemed to mentally cast his dilemma to one side and rushed towards Stephen. Stephen hauled him up onto Philana's back. The Pegasus broke into a trot and then a gallop, her wings flapping.

Jenny suddenly realised that, as if on a signal, the serried ranks of soldiers were now marching forwards. The battle had begun. Philana galloped down the narrowing green passage between the two armies and then rose up into the air, just as the gap closed and the two armies clashed.

Jenny felt Ryan grab her arm and push her forwards, through the gap in the Morrigan's army that remained open, allowing them to reach Dragonsback Ridge.

"You too!" she heard him say and she glanced back to see him hurrying Nimue along, gripping hard on her elbow. Nimue's face remained blank and unseeing, but her feet tripped lightly over the ground where Ryan led her.

A yowl at her feet alerted her to Graymaulkin. Jenny scooped him up into her arms and began to run.

It was a terrifying few minutes, the sound of metal clashing on metal rang around her, accompanied by the bellow of unknown beasts. Jenny stumbled forwards, aware of Ryan, hustling Nimue along as quickly as he could until, suddenly, they fell out behind the Morrigan's lines and stood in the churned-up grass of a field just below Dragonsback Ridge. Jenny craned her neck upwards, striving to see what had become of Nick, Claudia and Stephen.

"Trust them," said Ryan suddenly beside her.

She paused to frown at him and wondered how to mime `why are you helping me? Don't you realise I'm working for the Morrigan.'

"I hate fucking fate and `it is written' and shit like that but I'm not about to interfere with your task. Just don't tell Lyle I've gone all `trust in your destiny' when you get back."

Jenny grinned in spite of herself and they walked towards the head of the dragon.

* * *

Claudia stumbled as the leathery-winged creature dumped her unceremoniously on the top of Dragonsback Ridge. She had heard of the jabberwockies, creatures of nightmare that were bound into the fabric of the Unseelie court, but she had never seen one before. Seconds later Merlin alighted from the back of a second and grinned wolfishly at her.

Claudia summoned what magic she quickly could from the power of the ley line she could feel beneath her feet. A pulse of energy rippling along the earth, causing Merlin to stagger slightly.

He laughed.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked. A long twisted blade was produced from within his clothing and he began to stalk towards her.

"The dragon's going to need a bit more energy than a simple wake-up call, if it's to be freed," he said.

Claudia turned to run back down the hill but one of the jabberwockies swooped towards her shrieking and she stepped backwards instinctively and felt Merlin's hand encircle her throat.

He was going to use blood magic to open an anomaly. He was hoping the energy released would be enough to free the dragon.

Claudia kicked backwards with one foot at his knee and jabbed with her elbows at the same time. She felt Merlin gasp and she struggled free. As she did so she turned and grabbed the wrist that held the knife. Then she kneed him in the groin, watching him double up with some satisfaction. She snatched the knife from his limp hand and tossed it over the side of the hill, watching it tumble down into the foray below.

"Good try! But I have help," gasped Merlin.

Claudia glanced upwards to see the jabberwockies swooping down once more. At that moment Philana flew across the sky. Claudia could see Nick and Stephen on her back. Stephen thrust at the creature with his spear and it swerved to one side. Then Philana was on the back of the hill, next to Claudia. Stephen slid elegantly off her back and whirled the spear so it pointed towards Merlin. Nick slid off in a less accomplished fashion.

At that moment a full squadron of the flying creatures dived down for a second pass, their claws outstretched. Stephen whirled and stabbed with his spear, causing the flock to part.

Claudia felt a hand grasp her arm. Merlin had grabbed her and was pulling her along with surprising strength.

"Claudia! Duck!" said a voice that had suddenly thickened to a broad Glaswegian.

Claudia ducked.

Cutter's punch connected neatly with Merlin's jaw. Surprise registered briefly on Merlin's face, before he collapsed backwards on the ground.

Cutter was already running past her. "Head for the trees! The bloody things won't be able to grab us under the trees."

They ran for a small copse of trees that still clung desperately to the earth that covered the dragon's back and then sheltered between the trunks. The bat-winged 'wockies swooped past overhead shrieking angrily. Nick was right, they couldn't grasp through the branches. A couple landed and tried to walk under the canopy, but they were ungainly and awkward on the ground and Stephen's spear deterred them. The largest of the flock screeched once more and turned, waddling away across the hill to where Merlin had fallen. The others followed.

"Merlin needs to open an anomaly to free the dragon," said Claudia anxiously.

"Any idea how?" asked Nick.

"Blood magic. He needs a sacrifice."

"Looks like I arrived just in time." Nick's rr's rolled proudly.

Claudia pinched his arm. "I _had_ just escaped, you know."

"Can he use one of those creatures?" asked Stephen.

They peered out from under the trees. The flying beasts were gathered around Merlin.

"Maybe, but it wouldn't surprise me if he needs someone who originally came from the real world. Magic likes that kind of thing."

"In that case, our priority is to get out of here, along with Ryan and Jenny," muttered Nick.

"Philana, can you risk flying?" asked Stephen.

"Just at the moment, yes. The creatures are focused upon Merlin, not us."

"Take Claudia and Nick down to Ryan, then come back for me."

"Merlin needs blood to open the anomaly. It doesn't have to be mine, though. He's not going to stay unconscious for long," protested Claudia.

"I can't carry three people and Stephen is armed," said Philana.

"She'll come back for me, now go!" said Stephen.

"I don't like this at all," muttered Nick.

"I'm not about to sacrifice myself again in a hurry, Nick. But seriously, you have to leave me, unless you want to carry the spear, and you know you're useless with it."

"I'll give it a try!" Nick had a determined look in his eye and he reached for the weapon.

"No, you won't!" said Claudia firmly.

"Wha'?"

"We have to go now, so Philana can get back. Leaving Stephen here with the spear is our best chance to make sure Merlin doesn't get his sacrifice. Let the past go, Nick."

Nick stared at her stubbornly for a moment.

"In your own time," said Philana acidly.

"Ach! Very well."

Claudia and Nick scrambled up onto Philana's back and then she was galloping down the hill and away from Stephen who stood resolutely under the trees with his spear pointed to where, even now, Merlin was rising to his feet.

* * *

"What do you do now? You can't use the water of Lethe to wake something up," said Ryan.

They stood at the dragon's mouth, its scaly skin visible beneath the tumbled earth of the hill. The air felt warm and close.

"The Dragon Queen said she would ally herself to whoever set the dragon free," said Ryan. "I don't know what the wording is of whatever binds you. Do you think you can claim the alliance for yourself and not for the Morrigan?"

"This one is surprisingly intelligent," Graymaulkin murmured from his place in her arms. Her luggage bumped against her ankles, apparently in agreement.

Jenny looked up into the air. High up above, she could see dragons circling. They had not yet joined the fight.

Jenny knelt on the grass, put Graymaulking down, and pulled her suitcase over. Its little legs waved feebly in the air. She opened it up and took out the two vials of the water of life - the one that the Morrigan had given her and the one that Claudia had given her. She looked at them thoughtfully and then across at Nimue who stood blank and disinterested where Ryan had placed her. Merlin used her a little like a pack mule and his large bag hung loosely across her shoulders. Jenny glanced up into the sky but there was no sign of the wizard.

Gripping hold of one of the vials she approached Nimue and rummaged through Merlin's bag until she found his vial of the water of Lethe, from which he topped up Nimue's dose every evening. Jenny stared at it a moment and then emptied it onto the grass with a grimace and refilled it with one of the doses of the water of life.

Then she turned back towards the sleeping dragon, the second vial clutched in her hands.

"Are you going to awaken him?" asked Ryan. There was a note of eagerness in his voice and Jenny saw the way he was standing, close to the great beast's head.

She stepped forwards nervously, her hands slippery on the glass vial that contained the water of life.

Graymaulkin purred at her feet. "This is going to be interesting," he said. "I think the Morrigan has miscalculated."

Jenny knelt before the vast dragon's head. Carefully she tipped the water into her hands and began to pour it over the creature's face, anointing its eyes and nostrils and mouth. It stirred, a rumbling groan shuddering though its body.

"Call to it. Tell it to wake and free itself," said Ryan.

Jenny opened her mouth and coughed slightly, unsure at using her voice after so many days of silence.

Graymaulkin purred again and pressed close.

"Wake up! Wake up and free yourself. I'm calling to you."

The dragon heaved. The great creature opened its eyes and roared.

"Wake up!" Jenny cried.

There was a thundering sound. Jenny blinked as the noise resolved itself into the beating of hooves and she looked up to see the white pegasus thundering down the side of the hill towards her, with Nick and Claudia on its back.

Then with a groan the dragon's eye suddenly flickered open and stared at her. Ryan instantly put his hand out, resting it against the dragon's head.

"Careful there, soldier. There are people on your back," he said.

The dragon rumbled and Jenny felt its attention fix upon Ryan.

"Warrior of Albion?" the words seem to rumble up from somewhere beneath her feet.

"Can you rise?" asked Ryan.

"I am still too weak."

"Merlin is trying to open an anomaly!" The pegasus arrived and Claudia clambered down from its back.

"Merlin needs blood. I must get back to Stephen," said the pegasus.

They all turned to look up the hill. Stephen was just visible, surrounded by a swirling flock of creatures. It looked as if the small copse of trees had been lifted up from the hill and cast aside.

"You'll never reach him!" whispered Nick, a look of horror on his face.


	23. The Battle of Dragonsback Ridge, part 4

Ryan hadn't really consciously thought or planned. He was just running up the hill towards Stephen but as his feet pounded into the earth his mind fell into old patterns and rhythms. He was looking for threats and assessing options and as he fell into the calm of battle he realised he could feel power beneath his feet, surging upwards through his legs and igniting the dragonsfire within him.

He looked up the hill. Stephen was kneeling on the ground. Ryan judged that one leg was injured. The spear was still working but the inevitable was not far off. There was no way Ryan could get there in time.

He stopped still, drawing the energy into himself. Then Ryan stabbed his sword down into the back of the hill. Pale yellow flames danced along his arms and down the sword, into the ground. He felt the energy of the dragons flowing through him and into the ley line that ran along the dragon's back. A line of fire sprang up, following a path down in one direction to the dragon's head and up the other to where the fight still raged on the top of the hill. Ryan felt the fire engulfing Stephen as the bat creatures shrieked and shied away from the flames. Deep within the heart of the flames Ryan cocooned Stephen in a still point of cool and safety.

Then Philana flew high above Ryan's head, shouting Stephen's name.

Ryan felt the dragon stir. He felt it rising beneath him, drawing on the power of the dragonsfire that linked them. Then with a shudder the ground before him rose up. He was standing at the base of the dragon's long neck, anchored to it by the sword that had lodged itself into the glistening red scales. Fire still flickered about him and then they were up in the air, flying free.

Ryan braced himself against his sword. There were ridges and pockets all along the dragon's neck. Without thinking, Ryan wedged his feet into them, feeling them open and close slightly as the dragon moved. He hung onto the sword which appeared to be embedded in the creature's hide. There was a swarm of jabberwockies around him. He felt drained of energy. He flexed his right hand experimentally and saw a small flicker of flame which he lobbed at the nearest creature, making it dodge away to a safer distance.

He looked over his shoulder, desperate to see what had become of Stephen. He couldn't even see the red dragon's tail, as it was hidden by a vast screeching swarm of leathery blackness.

The dragon made a thrumming noise and Ryan could see its sides swell as if a great breath was being drawn into its lungs.

"I return to you the fire. Save your friend!" it rumbled.

Ryan felt a great mass of energy swarm up from the dragon's inside along its neck and then up through his feet and into himself. Ryan hung onto his sword and faced down the creature's back, willing the energy back the way it had come, and further, down to the dragon's tail. The swarm of wockies cleared and Philana sprung free in a blaze of white, Stephen visible clinging to her back.

"Thanks!" said Ryan.

"Call me Albion, warrior mine."

* * *

"Well, I'll be," said Nick.

Jenny found herself laughing. "He did it! Stephen's safe!" She could just see the pegasus, up among the clouds, darting and wheeling with Stephen on her back.

"You're talking again," said Claudia with a shy smile.

Jenny gestured vaguely at the tumbled earth. "Had to wake up the dragon."

There was a rushing wind and one of the bat-like creatures landed next to them. Jenny noted that Nick raised his fists, ready for a fight, and she suppressed a smile.

Merlin slid off the creature's back and strode up to stand face to face with Jenny.

"You woke up the dragon?" he asked.

Jenny nodded. "I woke up the dragon, yes."

"This was done at the Morrigan's bidding!" shouted Merlin, his arms raised to the sky and the circling dragons high above them. "The red dragon was freed by the Morrigan."

"Actually, I think you'll find Jenny freed the dragon," said Claudia with a slight smile. "With a little help from Ryan."

"Jenny was working for the Morrigan," said Merlin.

"But I still chose to give it the water of life," said Jenny, pleased to have her voice back. "I don't think you'll find anything in the geas that said I had to hand the right to that choice over to the Morrigan."

Graymaulkin's smug purr at her feet told her she had the right of this.

"Is this so?" asked a deep melodious voice.

Jenny whirled to find herself face to face with another dragon, pitch black in colour with deep, calm eyes. She was amazed she hadn't heard it land.

"Yes. I freed the dragon and though I was under geas, it was my choice to do so. I could have thrown away the water of life and taken the consequences."

The dragon nodded. "Then the dragons will fight on your side in the coming fight. Which side is that?"

Jenny glanced across at Merlin and then down at her fingers entwined with Claudia's. Claudia smiled and raised her hand.

"She fights with us."

The vast dragon nodded and rose once more into the air.

Jenny looked upwards and realised that, far above them, Ryan was still standing on the back of the dragon from Dragonsback Ridge. The pair of them were circling through the skies.

Then with a horrendous shrieking sound another pack of the strange creatures that had attacked earlier swooped down through the skies. Jenny could make out very little amid the dark mass of bodies above her. It was like standing beneath a writhing thunder cloud, occasional flares of light darting about as the dragon breathed flame or Ryan unleashed the strange fire that seemed to flow from his hands.

"You will regret this!" stormed Merlin.

"Don't you have a battle to run? Or will you waste more of your magic on us?" asked Claudia coldly.

Merlin turned his back and stalked off, trailing Nimue in his wake.

Jenny looked upwards once more and then found herself pulled aside by Nick as one of the large creatures fell away from the fight, crashing to the ground mere feet away from them.

"We have to get to somewhere safer," she heard herself saying.

* * *

From his vantage point Ryan had a spectacular view of the battle on the ground which told him very little since he couldn't clearly make out the colours of either side. The front line was moderately obvious, though, and his best guess was that neither had the advantage.

He straightened up and took in the air forces around him. This was going to be an entirely different matter. His knowledge of aerial combat wasn't as good as he would have liked. The jabberwockies clustered in a swarm below him. He could see them dive-bombing Queen Mab's forces. Mab had no significant aerial combat troops which had always been a major concern. Sprites and winged faeries were maneuverable but couldn't fly high nor withstand much damage. He could see their light trails zipping in among the ground forces.

"Plan?" someone asked.

Ryan glanced to see Stephen and Philana gliding next to himself and Albion. Ryan glanced over Stephen. His face was pale and scratched with a nasty cut across the forehead, but Ryan was more concerned by the gash on his leg that was still bleeding freely, even as he rode Philana.

"You're getting down onto the ground for medical attention," Ryan growled.

"That's what I told him," said Philana primly.

"Then why are the two of you still up here? Shoo!"

"But..." began Stephen.

"Don't you think you've been enough of a bloody hero for one day? Claudia and Nick are safe. Now prove to everyone who loves you that you don't have some kind of secret martyr complex." Ryan's words came out harsher than he'd intended but a cold thought had entered his brain when he'd seen Stephen alone on top of Dragonsback Ridge and it had been a simple _not again_. It was only now he was even daring to articulate the thought that Stephen would continue to run into peril like that.

Stephen blanched slightly and wordlessly Philana dropped out of the sky and down to the ground.

"Damn!" muttered Ryan.

"Focus," advised Albion.

Ryan closed his eyes and dismissed Stephen from his mind. There was a full-scale battle happening and he was currently the sum total of Mab's air support. When he opened them again it was to find himself in the centre of a squadron of dragons with the Queen at the head. It looked like Mab's air support had just grown.

"Gaul! Take your soldiers and harry those trolls. Don't let them get to the front line. Albion! I want those jabberwockies cleared, use the dual firepower of your rider and take Logres and Livonia. Everyone else follow me!" ordered the Queen.

Suddenly they were diving down towards the rolling battle far below them. Albion was in the lead with a dragon on each flank, one a dark mottled blue and the other a brassy golden colour. Logres and Livonia presumably. The other dragons had peeled away into two groups and were doubling back towards the Morrigan's lines.

They levelled out above the heads of Mab's troops, sweeping along at high speed towards the heart of the jabberwocky swarm. Albion's vast lungs heaved and flame billowed out, crisping the wockies. Logres and Livonia breathed at the same time, clearing out a vast swathe of the swarm. The remaining creatures scattered, zipping upwards into the air and separating.

Albion rose. Ryan was already assessing the scene. "We should stay here and pick off any that get too close to the soldiers. Meanwhile Logres and Livonia should harry them back towards the Morrigan's lines."

"I agree," said Albion.

Ryan tossed a fireball at one of the jabberwockies that was diving down towards Robin Goodfellow.

Then he leaned down to shout, "You owe me one, Puck!" as they skimmed across Robin's head.

Ryan could have sworn Robin Goodfellow made an entirely un-fae-like hand gesture as they pulled up.

Albion chuckled. "Logres, Livonia, pursue those other wockies," he ordered.

The blue and gold dragons rose once more high into the air and then began to split up and dart among the swirling wockies.

"They're holding a much looser formation now, so we can't get rid of too many of them with your fire," observed Ryan.

"That's why I'm going to need your assistance."

"When this is over we're going to have a conversation about chain of command," said Ryan, tossing two fireballs to either side.

"I'll look forward to it."

From the ground there was a sudden and clear loud warning call of "Ryan! Albion!"

They rolled, Ryan clinging to his sword, his feet still tucked into the pockets in the folds of Albion's neck. Three jabberwockies shot past the dragon's stomach.

"That's one you owe me, Lumpkin!" Robin Goodfellow's voice echoed up from below.

Ryan threw a fireball at the retreating wockies.

* * *

Claudia, Nick, Graymaulkin and Jenny had taken shelter in the lea of the vast mound of earth left by the dragon. Claudia stood guard in front of them, her bow at the ready, but the fighting did not come their way.

That was when Philana flew down and landed by them, a battered and bleeding Stephen clinging to her back.

"Talk some sense into him!" she demanded of Cutter.

"Oh my God!" Jenny cried at the same time.

Stephen rolled off the Pegasus' back. Jenny and Nick caught him and laid him down on the ground.

"Jesus, Stephen! You and your heroics!" muttered Nick.

Claudia pushed her way between them. "I've got some salve. Let's see that leg wound."

She produced a small knife and began cutting away Stephen's trousers. Jenny found herself clutching the man's hand. He grimaced as Claudia pulled the blood-soaked material away.

"He wanted to stay up in the fight!" Philana stamped her hooves on the ground angrily.

"What?" demanded Nick.

"Couldn't leave Ryan," whispered Stephen through gritted teeth. Claudia was busy salving.

"Yes, you could," said Jenny firmly.

"Ryan can look after himself," Nick said more gently.

"But..."

"Sometimes you are needed in a fight. It was the best decision that it was you that remained on top of the hill," said Claudia gently.

"But this fight with the dragons is Ryan's," insisted Jenny.

"And I should have been the one to go into the room with the predators." That was Nick.

Jenny sighed in exasperation and, when she looked up, she saw an expression of equal irritation on Claudia's face. She turned to face Nick who reeled backwards slightly.

"OK! Sorry! I won't bring it up again," said Nick sheepishly.

Stephen laughed weakly from the ground. "There's really no way either of us can stand up to the two of you, is there?"

"Will you apologise to Ryan?" asked Philana.

"Yes, yes, I'll apologise. Now stop fussing, my leg will heal fine with that salve on it. I just need to rest."

* * *

Ryan tossed two more fireballs at a couple of jabberwockies that had been attempting to rout the archers stationed on one flank of Mab's armies. He sagged slightly against his sword. With each fireball he could now feel the energy draining out of him.

"Where do those things keep coming from?" he asked. He was sure they had destroyed the entire swarm at least three times now.

"The Morrigan herself," said Albion.

They rose up to gain height and Ryan peered over to where the Morrigan's horse stood, surrounded by knights. As he watched, she raised her arms. Her great black cloak billowed out behind her. From its folds streamed a new swarm of jabberwockies that rose screaming into the air in a large cloud.

"Fuck!" said Ryan.

Logres and Livonia formed up either side of Albion and they dived towards the new swarm, attempting to reduce its numbers before the creatures had the time to split up and scatter. As they approached the Morrigan one of her vast troll guards took a swing at them. Albion dipped and Ryan had to duck his head as the great club whooshed passed. Albion pulled upwards, climbing out of range but Ryan could feel the exhaustion building up in Albion as well as in himself.

"If something doesn't happen soon, this battle is going to fight its way to a stalemate," muttered Ryan.

"Then there will be two more years of challenge," observed Albion without apparent emotion.

Ryan cast around the battlefield, searching for inspiration, anything that would give Queen Mab the advantage she needed to end this.

* * *

Jenny could see Merlin. He stood out in the plain, Nimue at his side. He was casting spells, driving the forces of Queen Mab back whenever they approached the remains of the ridge.

The lowering sun bathed them all in a dull orange red light and Jenny suddenly realised she was looking Nimue in the eye. Eyes that were, temporarily at least, bright and clear.

Merlin turned to the woman, reaching into the bag she held for the glass vial that contained the water of Lethe. He lifted it out and poured a measure into a goblet.

"What's he doing?" asked Nick.

Jenny placed a warning hand on his arm. The last thing she needed was for him to break the moment.

Nimue lifted the goblet to her lips and drank. The effect was subtle but entirely visible, life and animation seemed to flow through her body, lighting up her eyes, giving purpose to the way she stood and held her head.

She slowly lowered the goblet and a smile hovered on her lips.

Jenny heard a distinctly smug purr from somewhere near her feet.

"Ah Merlin, you have been out-maneuvered at last!" Nimue said. Her voice carried, clear as a bell, over the sounds of battle. Triumph sounded in every word.

Nimue turned her back on him and strode towards Jenny.

"How...?" Merlin asked, straggling along in her wake.

Nimue looked towards Jenny. "I don't know, but I suspect the hand of this lady."

Jenny gulped and nodded. "I substituted the water of life for your doses of the water of Lethe."

Nimue's mouth twitched at the corners and her eyebrows arched up. "So what are you going to do now, Merlin?"

Merlin's face became a mask of calm. "This means my deal with the Morrigan has ended. Dara, would you care to summon Queen Mab? I have a proposition for her."

Claudia glanced at Jenny and a slight smile lifted her face too. "It is done, Merlin."

There was a thundering sound and the armoured figure of Queen Mab surged through the battle lines, leaving destruction in her wake, massive green roots tearing themselves free of the ground and casting aside everything in her path. She stopped in front of the small group still huddled in the remains of Dragonsback Ridge.

"What is it you want?" Queen Mab asked.

"I offer you my allegiance for seven years, if you will have it. Half of the forces ranged against you are bound to my will and not the Morrigan's."

"Really, well, in that case I can hardly refuse." Queen Mab slipped down from her horse and approached across the bare earth.

Merlin dropped to his knees, his staff held up.

"Will you, Merlin, obey my will in all things and work for the forces of growth and life?"

"I do. I pledge my allegiance to Queen Mab, ruler of the Seelie court for a period of seven years. My staff is yours to command."

"Good!" said Mab. "End this battle now!"

Merlin stood up straight. "I, Merlin, former Vizier of the Morrigan, Wizard of Camelot, Keeper of the Seven Secrets, declare this contest at an end. The challenge is in its fifth year and will continue no further."

The silence was so sudden that Jenny realised she had begun screening out the sound of the battle.

"Five years and it is done," said Queen Mab with satisfaction.

Her gaze turned to Jenny. Jenny felt a sudden dread upon her. This woman was not a monarch in the sense Jenny was accustomed to, one constrained by rules and niceties. This woman was absolute power and a power that was full of the wildness of nature. It washed through Jenny as her attention fell upon her.

"You have done well, Jennifer Lewis. Help from an unlooked-for direction has ever been the way of magic. I had not expected this to be the part you would play, but you have played it well."

"Thank you, your majesty." Jenny held her head up high and refused to be cowed. After all, it was Queen Mab's fault she'd had goblin riders in her fridge, not to mention Nick's annual visits.

"The moonlight road will take you home."

Queen Mab waved one regal hand and the twisting road of pale moonlight materialised on the plain.

"Wait a minute!" began Cutter, and Jenny was acutely aware of the way Claudia was quietly shushing him in the background.

"Time to make a quick exit," murmured Graymaulkin from somewhere near her feet.

Jenny placed a hesitant foot on the moonlit road and found herself glancing back at Mab. She felt a powerful compulsion to offer the Queen something, to offer to take Nick. Then Nimue suddenly stepped between them and dropped a gentle kiss on Jenny's cheek. Jenny's eyes, diverted from Queen Mab, fell instead upon where Claudia stood, her arm gently resting on Nick's. They looked comfortable and together. Jenny glanced back at Queen Mab and nodded once in acknowledgment.

Then she turned and walked the moonlight road once more, Graymaulkin at her heels.


	24. Epilogue

"Happy Halloween!" Nick grinned at her from the doorway. In his hands was a bunch of violets.

Jenny found herself smiling back. "I wasn't sure whether or not to expect you."

"Wanted to say goodbye. But Mab's let you off the whole sex and babies thing."

"Really?"

"Aye, Merlin's come up with some plan involving changelings." Nick's face had darkened.

"Changelings?"

Nick shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Just be glad I won't be troubling you any more."

Jenny regarded him carefully. She'd had plenty of time to think about what she would do if he turned up _and _what she would do if he didn't.__

"I'm not sure I trust Merlin," she said in the end.

"I don't trust Merlin, at all."

Jenny leaned forwards placing a gentle kiss on his lips. She felt his hesitation and then his response. Then he drew away.

He gestured with the small bunch of wildflowers. "Claudia sent the flowers. She said to tell you it's OK. I wasn't sure what she meant."

Jenny closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Nick."

And then they were kissing once more and Graymaulkin wove between their legs purring loudly.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a woman called Jennifer Lewis who wanted many, many things but most of all she wanted to get them for herself. Upon that list of the many, many things she wanted, there was no mention of mad Scottish professors who secretly loved a women named Claudia Brown; of being the pawn in a game between the forces of life and death; nor being the agent of fate nor time. Sometimes we just have to play the hand we are dealt. Sometimes, even, we can be awesome at it.

Jenny sometimes saw a certain hollowness behind Nick Cutter's eyes and sensed his deep regret for the Claudia he had lost, found and finally abandoned. She would wonder if one day he would vanish back to faeryland and then her heels would rap, click, click, click around the house asserting that she was Jennifer Cutter.

When Yamin Cutter was born and placed in his arms, Nick's eyes misted over for a moment, and Jenny felt reassured. The little girl anchored him to the mortal world in a way she never had; he would not go while the child lived.

And yet, it was when Jenny finally went to rest in the earth, the carved headstone proclaiming her as a loving wife and mother, that Nick began grow insubstantial. Lester and Yamin watched him with concern, sensing that he finally had no real reason to stay - the task for which he had been sent was long since accomplished. The following All Saints' Day he vanished leaving only a house filled with the sweet scent of jasmine and a garden overgrown with riotous greenery.

On the shores of the vast sea of life Nick found Claudia, Stephen and Ryan waiting for him, Philana and Albion standing by.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"You always hated it in the courts of Faeryland," said Stephen. "And Ryan's got bored as well."

Philana whinnied. "Ryan is not the person who accidentally blew up the greensward while experimenting with faery dust and moonflower juice."

Stephen shrugged. "We thought we might go and explore."

Claudia stepped forwards and placed a gentle hand on Cutter's cheek. "Somewhere out there is the anomaly that leads back to the source of life and magic. We thought you might like to find it."

"And what about you? What do you want to do? You've given up more than all the rest of us."

Claudia smiled gently. "But I got it back again."

The small grey boat floated on the vast sea, the pegasus and the dragon circling it overhead. It sailed out, over the horizon, and vanished from the knowledge of the fey.


End file.
